


Once Upon A Year

by cjjade



Series: Bayview [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, M/M, May not be accurate Catholic practice, Nile is a widow, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original characters as main characters, Parenthood, author loves a good renovation, author never been to Europe but did so much research, author tried based on research and interviews, like no one is straight, non-traditional family, so everyone gets their house renovated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 88,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: One year of Joe and Nicky's relationship growing, not only as a couple but also as a family and individuals.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Bayview [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002579
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. January's Light

**Author's Note:**

> I pitched an idea of doing a 12 chapter story around one year, each month being a chapter. Jacey loved the idea especially for this Bayview series. It's her favorite. I originally wrote this chapter as a challenge for Jacey, and she felt it was the perfect start. 
> 
> It's a little rough in my opinion but she loved it. She's beta reading chapter two right now. 
> 
> Jacey Thank You! You are a wonderful beta, would be lost without you.

**Once Upon a Year: January's Light**

Nicky would never have dreamed that his life would have taken such a route. If someone had told him he would be in a relationship with a kind man who had children he would have laughed. He never saw himself with someone who had children. Never envisioned himself stepping into the possibility of being a future stepparent. Not because he hated children mostly because well to be truly honest he never saw himself with children. He knew if his ex, Jacob, or any of his family could see him now, they’d be appalled by his ventures of today. 

He had spent the morning at a mixed martial tournament, then his afternoon at an arcade then doing some family time artwork. It wasn’t much artwork on his side, but the children liked having him around. Joe could get very serious about it, so him being there lightened the mood. Until tonight he and Joe had been firm on him not staying over while the children were home. They started their relationship officially almost four months ago. Nicky wanted to be sensitive to their situation, he was after all the new boyfriend to their dad. Though they liked him he knew some part of them would always want their mother back.

He could not fault them on that one bit.

Twenty minutes ago, he stood in front of the shower in a daze. His hands and clothes covered in paint, ink, and markers. He had glitter on his face, in his hair, under his nails. His clothes and skin still smelled like fried grease, cheap sugar, and body odor. Nicky had first read Lyla and Elizabeth a story, after helping them get ready for bed. Zander sitting next to him listening intently, eyes dropping every few seconds. He was so tired that Joe forced him to shower with a laugh tossing him some clean clothes. Falling into Joe’s bed with a groan then low moan, he didn’t even hear or see Joe walk in a few minutes later. 

With a soft smile Joe shut off the lights walked downstairs gently, today had been a mix of amazing and terrifying.

Joe sighed as he sat down on the couch, all his children were asleep, Nicky was passed out in his bed, in his clothes. If someone would have told him last year this would be his life, he would have laughed at them. Today was mixed with so much excitement that he honestly didn’t know what to feel. He looked around his house, his house that was decorated in a bright Christmas theme. The children and Nicky had gone crazy with the decorations a few weeks ago. Joe left to pick up replacements for the lights and came back to his very own Winter Wonderland.

He didn’t know who was more excited for it all, his children or his boyfriend. 

Nicky had been going to their practices because the children had asked him, and Nicky could not say no, especially not to Lyla. She could play that man just as good as she played Booker. It made Joe feel happy that they liked Nicky, it was clear that they trusted him. Joe huffed when Nicky told them the exact day they met, May 9th, as he told them the child appropriate version of their meeting. They met the second time on May 30th he would ay and June was their “courting” month as Booker liked to call it. 

Six months of having Nicky in his life, six months of having someone else there. Someone who had proven that he wanted to be there. Jace had warned him from feeling too much too soon, told him a few horror stories. Nicky wasn’t like the girls that Jace dated though or as bad as Jace himself. Nicky had proven that he wanted to be a part of Joe’s life. Joe forgot how much he missed having someone in his life. Missed having someone to share these moments with, today had been a big reminder of that. 

Joe felt the warm feeling in the bottom of his gut starting again. He was falling, and he was falling hard. The scary part was that he knew that Nicky was falling to, maybe harder. 

Nicky held Lyla in his lap as Elizabeth and Zander competed for their chance to move on to regional's today. He was taping the event because Booker could not make it this time due to a current work situation. No one asked, but Joe wondered if it was in connection to Andy’s attack a couple months before. Quynh arrived late but squealed when she realized Nicky had been taking the whole thing. Andy was excited to learn a while ago that Nicky and Lykon had trained in various forms of martial arts. Then smirked like she did when they confirmed they never competed like she and Joe did.

Suddenly Nicky had become her unofficial helper, Joe really needed to teach the man how to say no to the women in his life.

“Where is everyone,” Booker asked coming into the room looking around, it was quiet, too quiet for not even eight on a Saturday in a house with three children.

“Asleep,” Joe laughed rubbing his face leaning forward.

“Nicky too,” Booker asked sitting next to him as Joe nodded slowly. “He’s a good one brother.” Joe looked over to Booker seeing his soft smile.

“Do you think we’re moving too fast,” Joe asked gently looking towards the stairs, then to Booker.

“Do you,” Booker countered face narrowing, he knew this was coming from Jace.

“I don’t know,” Joe admitted, Nicky made his heads spin in the best way, but maybe Jace was right---

“Yusuf,” Booker sighed watching Joe grunt deeply, he hated when Booker called him that. “You care about Nicky, Nicky cares about you, your children adore him,” Booker smiled as Joe smiled brightly. “If you came to me engaged maybe yeah I’d be saying slow down,” Joe nodded laughing softly, Andy would smash his head in. “But him staying the night after he got conned into an afternoon at a Pizza Arcade with a dozen children,” Joe knew he was right. “Personally, the man deserves a metal from what I hear.”

“He won the Panda Bear,” Joe stated watching Booker eyes go wide. “Two years and probably a thousand dollars later Nicky wins it on his second try.” Booker opens his mouth, Joe raised his hand, “No," Joe laughed bitterly. "Andy did not take it gracefully, and it’s currently in bed with Lyla.”

Booker shook his laughing falling back on the couch. Two years ago, Lyla had told them she wanted this Panda, and thus started a war that had waged on. It was a series of games someone played, whoever got a perfect score on all three games won the ultimate prize. One of the ultimate prizes was the very soft very large Panda Bear that now laid on Lyla’s bed. They had battled it out, Andy came the closet nine months ago, and lost at the end of the final round in the third game. 

She almost cried. 

Nicky attempted it last time out of curiosity seeing Booker and Andy battle it out. Andy had tried twice today, and Joe had tried between her two times. Quynh rolled her eyes. She found their need to try to out-do one another childish, but had given up arguing with them. But it never stopped her from betting someone against them just to watch their faces. This time worked like a charm when she convinced Nicky to try his luck once again. He had made it to the third game last time, but Andy laughed it off as beginners luck. Until he won, then beat her at two other games. 

Joe felt bad for his boyfriend, he had just entered into a war with Andy--and he didn't even know it yet. 

XOXO

Last New Year’s Eve Nicky was at some grand posh party, he could not tell you the name of the host only that it most likely cost too much to be on the guest list. Jacob had got them the tickets said it was supposed to be a night to remember. Only Nicky couldn’t remember much of anything from that night. Not due to haze of alcohol either, it just blurred together with so many of their nights out. Same music played by a band that was only slightly better than a few parties they had attended in the past. Nicky didn’t mind the music truthfully, some complained it was too modern with too many Christmas’s songs. Nicky thought it blended in nicely, but Jacob had hushed his opinion when someone had asked. 

Nicky had tried all night to get Jacob to dance just once but he said no each time.

His sister was there too with her husband, Abigail went to all the parties Jacob went to. Jacob refused to kiss him at midnight, didn’t want to offend anyone he had said. They hugged--briefly. Abigail had agreed with Jacob, thought it was a cute compromise. Nicky hated the way that word tasted on his lips as he repeated it to him, compromise. It wasn’t a compromise in Nicky’s mind. Nicky had felt off about it all, the whole night just gave him a sour pit feeling in his gut. Nicky would be lying if he didn’t say it sort of set up their relationship for the next year. 

Their breakup being just a few months later. 

Nicky could never get it out of his head. His proposal had been what dreams were made of – for some, Abagail had helped. A beautiful dinner on a private balcony, music playing in the background as Jacob got down on one knee. Only something was missing, that sour pit feeling was back. Nicky felt nothing as Jacob confessed his undying love, promising him forever and always. As he sat at home looking at the ring, the simple ring, a ring that gave no indication on what it was. The heavy sour pit feeling became a harsh gnawing one, and it only grew as he realized this was what he would be agreeing to. 

Jacob wanted to get married, to share a life together, but privately— out of sight of everyone else---that just wasn’t Nicky. 

“When are you coming back to London,” Natalia begged into the phone, it was already New Years in London. 

“I already told you,” Nicky sighed rubbing his eyes, they had this conversation weekly. “I signed a five-year contract,” Nicky leaned up against the building of the pub. Natalia was just getting off a night shift. He heard her groaned. “You are the one….”

“This was not what I meant, and you know it Nicolò Giovanni Genova,” Natalia snapped, her voice strained, tired. “I wanted you to take a small vacation to somewhere like Greece. Meet a pool boy in his early twenties for a quick fling then come home ready to move on.” Nicky rolled his eyes. “Away from social climbers.”

“You should come to Bayview,” Nicky told her pushing himself away from the wall, Natalia wasn’t Abigail, she just wanted Nicky close to her. He could tend bar, and she wouldn’t care. “Lykon is here, you’d like our friend Quynh she…..”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Natalia snipped, Nicky sighed, oh she was in a mood. Right now, was not the time for actual conversations. “You are not staying there!" Right now really wasn't the time for conversation. "You need to come home to your family.” Nicky sighed shuffling his feet, he could hear Joe inside. “Where are you even at?.” He knew now wasn’t the time to tell her about Joe, god did he want to though.

“I’m meeting Lykon for dinner,” Nicky stated, it wasn’t exactly a lie he and Lykon were having dinner—just not anywhere either of his sisters would probably want to dine. 

Fifteen minutes later Nicky had finally got her to hang up the phone with a promise to go home for sleep. Natalia was normally better than tonight, but he knew her first year as an intern was hard. She was working several nightshifts a week. Abigail flew to Genoa for the holidays as his mother always hosted Christmas, so she had been alone. Nicky didn’t have specifics, but her resident was according to many as just horrible. He knew her internship wasn’t as Natalia had thought it would be. Nicky knew for himself that was how life was. He wasn’t even close to where he thought he would in his almost mid-thirties.

Nicky smiled as Joe entered his sight. He wanted to tell her all about Joe, about how happy he finally was. But he knew once he told her, she would tell Abigail. Abigail would of course go into mother mode, have all her friends find every piece of dirt on him. He wasn’t what she wanted for him; he knew that. Abigail wanted someone like Jacob, who was he kidding she him to crawl back to Jacob on his knees. Jacob was rising in the ranks, well known by most elected officials, and the who is who of the London scene.

With Jacob he’d have luxuries beyond anything he could dream of here, but Nicky couldn’t help but remember the cost of that life.

Joe looked better than any of the men at that party a year ago. With his black jeans that molded to him impeccably, the white button up that glowed against his flawless brown skin. He wore a vest that matched his jeans perfectly thanks to Andy. His silky curls were wild as he laughed at something that Booker was saying, his hands moving wildly as he told his story. Andy just shaking her head at them, but Nicky could see her hidden smile. Quynh was with Lykon as he talked her down from most likely slapping Richie across his face. The man walked off giving Nicky a wink. Nicky was finding out quick her _dislike_ for that man ran deeper than her dislike for Jace, which was a lot apparently.

“Well, if it isn’t our knight in shiny Teflon,” Quynh joked as Nicky joined her laughing as his cheeks turned pink.

“Joe forgot that Elizabeth’s had signed up for the bakeoff competition for the fifth-grade holiday carnival last weekend,” Nicky explained to Lykon who nodded shocked he said that all in one breath. “Poor girl was in tears when Joe called me on how to bake cookies.”

“What masterpiece did you whip up for her instead,” Lykon asked feeling sorry for all those parents.

“Quiche,” Nicky told him simply, Lykon looked at Quynh then back to Nicky. “It was Christmas themed.” Lykon blinked at his oldest friend. “It’s what Elizabeth wanted to bring.”

“You act like you didn’t win,” Quynh laughed hands going to her hips watching Nicky blush brighten. Quynh then went for her phone smirking. “He had them cut in perfect squares, placed on cute little holiday plates, with those holiday Santa and Snowman toothpicks right in the middle.” Lykon couldn’t stop the smile as Quynh showed him a dozen photos, including the one with the blue ribbon.

“I did it for Elizabeth,” Nicky swore, Lykon looked at him disbelieving, because he knew how much Nicky hated to lose.

“And your top-secret Christmas Cider,” Quynh questioned with a sparkle in her eye as she showed Lykon another photo with cute little matching cups.

“Fine,” Nicky admitted smiling wickedly. “That was because Amber Van Beek is a self-center attention seeking petty…..,” Lykon watched Nicky stop his face turning a different kind of red. He only got like this with Abigail. “Grinch,” Quynh started laughing because those were not the words he used prior to them winning or even a few days ago.

Amber Van Beek.

Amber was everything that you would think of when you think of pageant or sports mom. He had heard that term whispered around and around never knew what it meant until he met her a month ago, at the Parent’s Thanksgiving Pageant. Her appearance was always perfect according to the other mothers. Even for 5am tournaments or dance practice, a hair was never out of place, a nail never chipped. Macy rarely lost anything because Amber made sure of it. To the point some parents didn’t even try to compete against her anymore. Amber reminded him of his own mother, of how isolated he felt as a child. 

He had no doubt that if Abigail had had children she would be the same way.

The sad part was that Macy was the sweetest little girl. The times Nicky had been around the little girl would turn red by her mother’s antics. She and Elizabeth got along great; Amber was just heartless and ruthless---. Nicky along with others wondered if she ever had a soul. Nicky would bet his entire trust fund and fortune on no. 

Joe had sounded so broken over the phone, he could hear Elizabeth’s broken voice. Amber had publicly stated Elizabeth had no mother so she could not be in the competition. The school had been outraged by her actions, to the point they almost disqualified Macy. Nicky knew this was because Elizabeth beat Macy two weeks ago during the tournament. Elizabeth was advancing onto the regional competition in February while Macy would not. Macy had been okay with that; like Nicky she didn’t like completing. She did like being with her friends, though. 

Amber had tried her best to disqualify Elizabeth, and another girl, yelling and screaming about illegal kicks to the head. Grabbing Macy’s hand storming out angry that they were dismissing her claim. Poor little girl didn’t get to go to the Pizza Arcade. So now Amber, a grown woman, was trying to humiliate a ten-year-old little girl, and Nicky wasn’t having it. 

Nicky loathed that woman.

Going after Joe or maybe Nicky, he could understand they were adults, but a child. Nicky just did not understand this pettiness or this cruelty. He never understood his mother either, they all had to be perfect. He sometimes wondered if that was why his sisters were the way they were. Abigail having to be seen as flawless in everything she did, every function she hosted had to be reviewed as the must go to event. Every outfit had to coveted. Natalia struggling because she wasn’t the best right away. She was struggling like any first year intern would. Nicky struggled with the way he was seen or viewed, still worried Joe could do better. 

If you weren’t the best, then why do it at all?

That had been how they were raised.

“She’s the parent who tried to get multiple children who signed up out of the baking competition,” Quynh explained to Lykon who looked to Nicky for answers, he vaguely recalled Quynh’s anger.

“Until this year it’s always been known as Bayview Elementary Fifth Grade Holiday Mother/Daughter Bake-off,” Nicky explained watching Lykon nod as the memory came back to him fully. “They’ve had countless complaints over the past years,” Nicky voice was sad. “From boys who wanted to enter with their moms, to dad who wanted to enter with their daughters, as well as those who don’t live with their parents.” Nicky could not imagine being told no for wanting to bake. He was over at Joe’s within an hour, even if he didn’t win he was making sure neither did Amber. Maybe that was petty, but he didn’t care. “Finally, as of this year it’s just the Bayview Elementary Fifth Grade Holiday Bake-Off.” Lykon wasn't sure how Nicky was still saying all that in one breath.

“I take it she didn’t get the memo,” Lykon joked laughing until he saw Nicky’s glare, his smile dropped as he looked at Quynh. Oh this was serious.

“It’s become a little personal,” Quynh whispered to Lykon, Amber had marked Nicky as her enemy, and he was proving he could match her head one. “Amber loudly stated theirs should be disqualified because it wasn’t a dessert, but the judges backed their decision stating nowhere in the rules did it state it had to be a dessert.”

The judges had been ready for her too. 

Except for Nicky and Elizabeth only two other pair had not been a mother/daughter duo. The other mothers just attached themselves to Nicky since he showed up with Joe for the Halloween event. Nicky wasn’t the only one to bring cider either, several brought something to drink. One mother brought three types of hot coco to go with the brownies and cookies she made. If you took Amber out of the equation Nicky and Elizabeth had a wonderful time. There had been several treats he tried that gave him ideas for his own baking creations.

No one wanted Amber to get her way either. Macy had three older sisters, and everyone was tired of her antics, only no one had the energy to fight her anymore. Quynh was right on the money, it was personal. Fighting Amber was like fighting his mother and beating her felt good. Putting her in her place, watching her crumble, watching those judges state the rules to her. Nicky knew that he shouldn’t feel good, after all poor Macy was just as humiliated, but he couldn’t help it. 

Seeing Elizabeth’s face brighten as they placed the blue ribbon on their table made him happier than he realized he would be.

“You brought quiche to a child’s bake-off,” Lykon stated again still amazed by that fact.

“Once again," Nicky exclaimed. "First It is what Elizabeth wanted to make,” Nicky rolled his eye in a way that made Quynh think of Andy. “Two Elizabeth did most of the work, I was only there to guide her along the way.” Lykon chuckled disbelieving at every single one of his words. “She wanted to make something no one had attempted before. She exclaimed very loudly sweets and cakes for Christmas were overrated.”

“He is right about that part,” Quynh admitted nodding with a grin taking a drink of her pint. “Andy almost cried.” Nicky giggled as Quynh snickered.

Lykon had gotten calls from both Abigail and Natalia, they wanted Nicky back in London. Abigail had assumed that he would at least come back for the holidays. Abigail was deeply insulted after he told her no about coming to London to housesit right after he said no to their mother’s invitation on coming to Genoa. Lykon knew it would probably be an ambush, getting him to see Jacob again. Natalia had mentioned that she was not giving up on them. Calling them endgame. Apparently neither was Jacob, he had deemed Nicky his future, proclaimed he’d wait until he came to his senses.

Nicky laughed, asked what happened to Harrison, Abigail huffed. 

Lykon knew why Nicky was waiting to tell them, Abigail would fly straight down here and cause havoc. It was what she did best, she was in every way her mother’s daughter. Even to the point she agreed with Jacob on keeping their relationship so low key to the point you wouldn’t know they were a couple. Abigail had no idea how much hiding like that hurt Nicky, like he was some dirty secret. He had moved to London to live freely, and she was asking him to hide for the rest of his life. No one had a right to ask someone to do that, not even their family. 

Especially not their family.

So, Lykon said nothing, it wasn’t like Joe didn’t know.

Joe and Nicky were affectionate, to the point they didn’t know they were doing it. From holding hands, to small kisses, to laying heads on each other’s shoulders, they were not shy about being together. Nicky had been shocked that Joe never tried to hide, that living openly was so easy for him. Nicky had been scared from what Jace had told him about the group they call the Harris Squad, but nothing came of them. Jace had said that Sarah had tried once, but it got shut down, even by her own little circle. 

The Squad seemed to like Joe now, even Sarah had been pleasant to him. Nicky figured they gave up on him and moved onto a new target to punish, one that would react to their tactics--unlike Joe.

Joe knew Nicky hadn’t told his family, after a few stories Joe understood why. Like Joe, Nicky had a lot at stake, but unlike Joe he didn’t have a solid foundation. If they did breakup Joe had his family who would back him up. Joe had Jace who would happily take him out to forget his broken heart. Nicky and Booker both put down money Jace would even make a few offers himself to Joe. Joe called them all crazy but everyone of them knew if given the chance Jace would jump on Joe without hesitation. 

But Nicky also liked and trusted Jace, he knew the man well enough to know he would never cross that line unless Nicky was out of the picture.

Nicky didn’t have any of that here. He had a room he rented month to month from a woman who was now a good friend, but she kept herself guarded. Nicky had Lykon too. Lykon who would console him and do the best he could, but Nicky wouldn’t ask him to. They all knew it, Lykon worked with Quynh. Nicky didn’t have what Joe had. Joe wasn’t quite ready to take on his family either, the idea of telling his mother literally induced severe panic attacks. 

They both agreed they had time, there was no need to rush.

“Nile,” Nicky greeted happily, Nile laughed accepting his hug. He had been trying for months to get her to come out. “I’m so glad you made it out.”

“Lieutenant,” Booker greeted his voice going emotionless.

“Detective,” Nile greeted her back straightening, then looking at Nicky.

“This is Booker,” Nicky told her watching her blink several times. “Joe’s best friend.” Nicky felt both their eyes on them.

“You are Eve and George’s son-on-law,” Nike stated looking him up and down, she should have known by his last name. Booker shot Nicky a hot look.

“Nile is my roommate,” Nicky explained gently as they looked at each other, Nicky looked to Andy who gave him a nod.

“So how do you two know each other,” Lykon asked finally as Quynh elbowed him taking a bigger drink of her pint.

“Lieutenant Freeman,” Booker stated his voice strained “Is with Internal Affairs” Nile nodded at Nicky who nodded himself. All of Bayview knew there was a new lieutenant in internal affairs, she was causing quite the stir.

“How about,” Andy started pushing past everyone handing both Booker and Nile a shot glass. “Just for tonight we forget about police politics,” Andy looked at Booker eyes pleading. “It’s New Year’s Eve.” Booker knew Andy would kill him if he ruined tonight.

“To the New Year Sebastian,” Nile sighed raising her shot glass to him, but Booker could see the smile didn’t go to her eyes.

“To the New Year,” Booker repeated with a low grumble, " Lieutenant," Andy smiled at him as a warning.

Nicky had invited Nile out many times, but she always said no. At first Nicky thought it was because maybe she didn’t like him, or he had done something to insult her. Then he had found out she had recently lost her husband, Trenton James. So they had bonded over art, letting her know she could come out if she found the time. This was her first holiday season without him, and due to her new position she could not go home to Chicago. She had pulled out a photo of him, they had been high school sweethearts. 

She had laughed and said life-long sweethearts. Married two weeks out of high school, her mother screamed for a year. She joined The Marine and he went into nursing school. It was after her trip back in October that Nile had opened up about him. 

Nile was somewhere in the middle east finishing a mission when she got the call. Trent had died saving lives here in Bayview. She was three months from retiring, then she would join him out here. She had admitted that Nicky’s room was going to be a nursery at some point. They had planned to discuss starting a family after she got out of the Marines. She was going to take some time off first. Eleven years of service she deserved a free year. 

Their first plan was a real honeymoon, his dream was to see Paris.

Then one chilly February night in the quiet town of Bayview it all changed, she lost everything she had dreamed of.

Nile’s mother wanted her to come back to Chicago, but they had bought this home for a new start. Trent had spent the last fourteen months fixing it up, his brother had moved out here with him to help renovate. It was supposed to be Nile’s dream home. In almost every way it was. She couldn’t sell it, not after all he had put into it. She stayed in Bayview, her former commanding office called in a favor, now she was second in command of the local Internal Affairs. 

Just her luck she would find mistakes in reports that had her marked as the enemy by every officer in the county.

“Don’t leave on my account,” Booker begged running his fingers through his hair nervously. Nicky had been so excited. “I know it’s not personal, you are just doing your job.”

“I thought I’d be in Paris right now,” Nile sighed falling into a chair looking at her wedding ring. Booker gave her a questionable look. “My husband’s dream was to visit Paris,” Booker nodded giving her a small smile. “His grandfather is buried there.”

“I didn’t know you were married,” Booker admitted taking a seat next to her, Nicky never mentioned his roommate having a husband.

“Widow,” Nile whispered looking down at her ring again. “It’ll be a year in February.” Booker closed his eyes, February will mark five for him. “My mom says it’ll pass in time, one day I’ll wake up….”

“She’s lying,” Booker grumbled looking down at his own ring, then to her. He was an idiot. “I'm sorry." Nile nodded. "Maybe I just haven’t got there yet?”

Nicky watched Booker walk over to her, stopping her from going. Booker had not spoke about the situation at work, but a reporter got a hold of some intel. He knew Nile worked with The Bayview Police Department, but he never asked what she did. Now it made sense, she had mentioned she didn’t have work friends. Nicky had thought maybe if she met Booker she could have at least one friend or at least an ally. According to the new article the new Internal Affairs Lieutenant had found mistake on old reports. 

The article did not go into detail, but a full investigation was under the way. Joe said that Booker could not talk about it, but he did know that Booker was not one of them under investigation. Even George was out of the loop, and that was unheard of. Booker had mentioned that everything they were doing was being watched, and of course they blamed budget cuts. Nicky smiled as Booker sat down, watched them talk, then he watched Nile laugh. Andy smiled when Booker smiled, pulled out his phone to show her something. 

Nicky smiled, soon everyone was mixing in together all over the pub. Quynh had pulled Nile into a conversation with her and Lykon. Soon Nile was putting money on Andy when Jace bet Booker couldn’t beat Andy. Andy acted insulted when Quynh put her money on Booker. Nicky laughed as Booker this time won, Joe shaking his head. He would bet anything he had that Andy let Booker win. There was no way she didn’t, but he wasn’t saying a thing.

“Dance with me,” Joe asked Nicky later that night, as a song began to play. Nicky smiled widely taking his hand, laughing as they were both a little wobbly.

“Having a good night my love,” Nicky asked smiling warmly, feeling his body tingle being this close to Joe.

“Probably one of the best holiday seasons in a very long time,” Joe admitted leaning his forehead against Nicky’s, both closing their eyes. “Did you miss London?”

“No,” Nicky admitted contently head falling on Joe’s shoulder inhaling Joe’s scent as they swayed to the song. “Do you ever miss Europe or Tunisia?”

“I’ve never needed to,” Joe sighed closing his eyes again feeling as though he and Nicky were melting into one. “The cities aren’t what made my home growing up,” Joe told him feeling Nicky lift his head. “It was the people. Andy and Booker have always been with me, so I never really had anything to miss.” Nicky smiled warmly Joe always had a way with his word. “Do you miss your family?”

“Until they speak,” Nicky joked laughing as Joe laughed with him. 

“To our new year,” Joe announced happily.

Nicky grinned; for the first time he couldn’t wait.

At midnight Joe kissed him, in the middle of the pub in front of everyone without a care in the world. Joe had been worried about Booker, so Jace kissed him getting a laugh out of the Frenchman along with everyone else. The moment was light, everyone laughing, and toasting, dancing around without any real worry in the air. Though there was still tension in the air Booker and Nile were still getting along. It was a night Nicky would actually remember for years to come. 

Nicky did miss London at times. He missed certain shops, all the different places to dine, a few of his friends that still called him. He missed how the city was decorated during this time of year. He missed the songs being sung, the smell of the season. Maybe next year he’ll take Joe and children. Zander would love London for its rich history, Elizabeth would adore the food and the shops, and Lyla would love the adventure of it all. 

So maybe—next year?

Joe cried fifteen minutes later overcome with too much emotion as Booker whispered finally as he clapped when Andy got on one knee to ask Quynh to marry her. Lykon as promised taped the entire thing, while Nicky snapped photos. When Joe told him right before Christmas what Andy had planned. He knew Booker and Joe would be just as emotional as Quynh to be any help. If not more so. Both of them helping Andy to plan it second for second, both of them misty eyed as Andy showed them the ring. 

The ring was a family heirloom, passed down for more generations than even they knew. Quynh’s father had given it to Andy with his blessing before his passing sometime last year. 

Nicky got Lykon to agree to tape the whole ordeal. From Andy playing their song to Andy’s emotional speech that had Quynh too overjoyed with her own emotions to speak, she just smiled. The moment she got out the box though Quynh’s face changed, it was as if the whole situation hit her. As Andy dropped to her knee, presented her with the ring she never thought she’d wear. Spoke of a blessing Quynh thought was only a child’s dream, the tears began. She choked out a yes that was more of a nod, both of them now too overwhelmed to speak. 

Just like that, on New Year’s Day, in front of the ones that matter most, Andy finally let go of her own broken past. 

XOXO

Joe was sure that someone was testing his patience, that had to be the only reasonable explanation for any of this in his life lately. 

The cater had lost Joe’s order, they didn’t know how but it was lost. Joe had almost lost his mind when not only were they not going to replace the cake that they had lost, but they were also not going to refund him the deposit. Then he did lose his temper when they still expected him to pay full price. Joe had hung up with them, Nicky had told Joe to go outside to cool off while he and Andy handled the situation. 

When he walked back into the house Andy was in full lawyer mode. He forgot how scary she could be, normally he felt bad for people that went against her. She had the written agreement Joe signed in her hand which she argued included an overly priced insurance fee. Nicky was at the table with Zander going over cakes he liked, along with flavors and colors. Zander seemed more excited about Nicky making the cake then having some place he never been to doing it.

That was why Joe was now looking at caramel apple cheesecake cupcake, with the promise never to use anyone but The White Rabbit again. 

Zander’s friends showed up on time Quynh guiding them all outside. Booker had set up their large backyard to look like a drive in, because that was what Zander really wanted. It was a little warmer than usual but not by much. The weather was a lovely 59 degrees. Blankets were set up; the movie began to play as Quynh started to bring out the pizza that Nicky had also somehow whipped up. Joe was beginning to think his boyfriend was an undercover angel. 

Nicky had rolled his eyes at Joe a couple hours ago when he said Zander would be okay with pizza rolls. Nicky had no idea what a pizza roll was but Quynh’s face said everything he needed to know. He and Quynh had very similar opinions on food. Which was that Joe and Andy were not allowed to pick dishes. He made a call, Nile happily dropped off what he needed to make delicious homemade pizza. He didn't know if the party goers would like his topping choices but once again was proven wrong.

“Thank you,” Zander exclaimed hugging him tightly, "Today was the best day ever!" Nicky laughed warmly hugging him back.

“Thank you, Mr. Genova,” Zander’s best friends, Art and Riley yelled from the stairs before storming upstairs. Nicky saw the dishes they tried to hide though.

“Remember to bring those dishes back downstairs,” Nicky yelled, laughing again as he heard “okay” echo through the house.

The thing about being a teenager that Nicky didn’t think people remembered were their friends. Lykon had been his escape, especially before he came out to his family. Every time his father would spout horrible lectures about those _other_ people or alternative lifestyles he broke inside. Lykon was the only person he could be freely himself, Lykon had relied on him just as much. When he came out after moving to London his mother’s first instinct was the church. Even today she would go on about him needing to cleanse his soul before he died. His father just said nothing, probably wouldn’t until he actually brought someone home to meet them. 

They never met Jacob as his boyfriend, though Abigail tried to force that---many times. 

Zander had been broken, not about the cake or the food or Booker not getting the right movie, he was worried about Art. Art who had not called to RSVP, Art who was not answering his phone calls. Art was having a rough time, his parents divorced last year. His mother moved away right before Christmas because of her job, and decided he was better with his dad. Zander was struggling because Art had been his first friend here, and he was shutting him out. Art’s dad was also Zander's other coach, he and Andy worked well together, so it was nature they started hanging out. 

Zander was scared he was losing someone he cared for.

Zander had been overjoyed when Nicky had called Art’s father then happily rode with him when they picked the boy up. Owen watched just as happy as Zander did when he opened the door. They knew this would not fix anything, but maybe just maybe a few hours would help ease Art’s heartache. Nicky watched as Riley hugged Art tightly, it seemed both boys had missed their friend. Nicky knew little about Riley, but he seemed like a good kid. Nicky smiled as Art’s face lit up at the cupcakes. Nicky knew then that Zander didn’t pick his favorite dessert, his picked Art’s. 

“I’m going to have to go get those dishes aren’t I,” Nicky asked Joe who was smirking at him. Nicky was learning fast. 

“Most likely,” Joe laughed rubbing his face leaning against the counter, he forgot how good it was to have someone to lean on. But damn was he was still tired. “Thank You for today, this meant a lot to him," Joe leaned into Nicky's embrace softly. "And me.” Nicky smiled accepting his small kiss.

Joe smiled as Nicky went back to doing what he was doing, Joe watched Booker as he brought in more dishes from only god knows where. Andy was handing the recycling, and Quynh just walked back in after helping Elizabeth and Lyla with something. Joe didn’t know what had happened, but Zander had been withdrawing from them. He knew it would happen, as all parents did, his son was growing up. He recalled being fourteen, recalled the struggles, the peer pressure. It was the one thing that Joe recalled above all else about being a teenager. 

Joe never blamed his parents for his mistakes, he made that choice that night. No one forced him or Rachel, Zander was here because they made a decision based on ignorance. His mother refused to teach him, to guide him, and Rachel had just wanted to feel close to someone. Joe wanted Zander to know he could come to him, but he didn’t want to push his son either. This past month Joe felt like he didn’t know his son, like he was missing a big piece. 

Joe hated it.

He wondered how much of this was in reflection to his own mother.

“You know he’s trying to impress a girl,” Booker laughed starting the dish washer. Joe groaned, he had figured. Joe just didn’t know if he was ready for this yet.

“It wasn’t about a girl,” Nicky told them crossing his arms watching everyone look at him confused. “Well not in the way you are all thinking.” Andy looked to Booker who looked to Joe. “Riley has been ditching them for Sally since Bailey, Sally’s best friend decided Riley was her perfect match.” Joe looked to Andy who shrugged, she had no idea who these girls were. She had no idea what he was saying either. “Art has been having a hard time at home. He felt isolated because Sally thought her other friend Annie was perfect for Zander.” Joe pushed himself from the counter walking towards his boyfriend. “Only Zander doesn’t like any of those girls, but Art wasn’t taking his phone calls." Now that Joe did know. "He skipped three days last week. Riley was mad because Zander refused to invite the girls to his party.”

“But Riley is upstairs with Zander and Art,” Quynh stated confused pointing to the upstairs, looking at Andy who shrugged again, she was so confused.

“That’s because Sally only agreed with Bailey about dating Riley because she actually liked Art,” Booker’s head hurt. “She hoped by fixing Annie up with Zander she’d get to see Art more, making him fall for her,” Nicky explained tossing the dish towel in the sink with a sigh. “Riley found this out because Annie slipped a note into Art’s locker from Sally.” Nicky watched all four of them just blinked at him trying to process his words. “Only Art shares a locker with Riley, so Riley saw _From Sally_ and assumed the note was for him.” Joe sighed he was having flashbacks, Quynh felt like her head was spinning. “Riley confronted Sally who yelled at Annie who blamed Zander, who told Riley girls aren’t worth this type of headache.” Booker started laughing because he remembered saying something similar to Andy before Ana and Quynh came along. “Riley agreed with him apologizing, and now all the three boys are upstairs eating too much cheesecake laughing over whatever game Riley bought for Zander.”

If there could be one thing that could be said for having two sisters it was their love for gossip. He knew it came from their mother. Always wanting whatever information would get her what she wanted. Abigail was that same way, it sometimes sickened Nicky how easily she could use people. As a boy he dreaded his mother’s functions or when she had people over for tea or cocktails. He would have to sit there and listen to them for hours. Once his sisters became of age it only got worse, for everyone. 

It never stopped in London either, with Abigail it only got worse, because now she expected him to host events as well. 

He had learned at a young age how to listen to gossip without someone knowing you were listening to them. Using the information against other people never felt right to Nicky, he just wasn’t the type. But using what he knew about Abigail, well that was different, she was his sister. More than once he had hide behind his mother with that sly wicked grin of his after getting her in trouble. Everyone knew Nicky was her favorite. Natalia was different; she was after all his baby sister. He felt a little more protective of her, plus she loved him for more than what he could do for her. 

Nicky sometimes wondered if Abigail or even his mother were able to love or feel anything at all.

“How in the hell did you find all this out,” Andy demanded hands on her hip, still confused. “I’ve been trying to get him to open up all week, all I got was attitude.” Andy was not used to Zander not opening up to her.

“If there’s one thing my mother taught me,” Nicky told her softly eyes twinkling. “It’s how to get information on people without them knowing it, especially in crowed spaces.” Quynh laughed, she knew for a fact Nicky was good at that.

“Meaning….,” Booker asked looking to Quynh who smirked then back to Nicky.

“The two girls who sat in the back,” Nicky reminded them, Booker nodded he recalled them, Elizabeth snapped at them four times to shut up. “They spent most of every movie talking all about Zander and his friends.” 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” Joe whispered, Nicky huffed a laugh.

TBC


	2. February's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky's first Valentine's Day together, Nicky deals with his family as they plan Lent, everyone grows closer to Nicky as he starts to become family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became double the length in editing once I started it was like I couldn't stop. I wanted to smooth out some of the rough edges from the first chapter. I truly hope the next chapters are as inspired. 
> 
> Normally chapters won't come out this fast, I am still writing chapter 3. Will hopefully have that to my beta Jacey by next weekend. I start back to work this week, I was off for medical leave due to a heart condition I have. So won't have as much time to write as I did these past few weeks. 
> 
> The part about Lent is how a friend of mine explained it to a group of people we know who knew nothing about Lent. I grew up Lutheran and my Church as a child observed Lent. 
> 
> Jacey thank you once again for your work as my beta. 
> 
> Thank You for the comments and the kudos. I was worried about writing this story, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

** Once Upon A Year: February's Shadow **

Joe was having one of his panic attacks.

Rachel and him never did anything for Valentine’s day. He had attempted a few times, but she never got into the spirit of the holiday. It was something that hurt if he was being quite honest. He was a romantic, when he had tried to bring romance into their relationship she would always state “we’re already married.” She viewed their marriage like someone would view a prison sentence. To her it was all about what they could not do, never about what they could do. 

Maybe that was why she had left them in the end. She only saw what she was missing from the outside world, not what she had. 

Valentine’s Day itself was on a Sunday this year. It was Nicky idea of celebrating it the day before on Saturday. Zander was staying at Art’s house. They wanted to get in practice was the excuse Zander had used. Joe knew it was probably because Art had the new game system everyone had been wanting. Which was why Joe didn’t ask for clarification on if he meant the video game they had been playing or the tournament the following weekend. Elizabeth and Lyla were staying the night with George and Eve. Eve had a night of Disney princesses and cookies in their plans. 

He hadn’t had a night alone with Nicky since New Year’s Eve.

The one downside to his children and family loving his boyfriend, is that he got less time with said boyfriend. Jace had invited them out for a double date, but Joe declined. This was their first Valentine’s day together, and he honestly wanted to do something special. Joe of course reminded him of one of their coworkers and his wife who try to top each other every year. They each plan a night and who ever plans the best night wins. This was the first year in five years he won. While Joe didn’t quite understand their tradition, it was special to them. 

Joe wouldn't mind having a tradition with Nicky.

Joe decided he wanted to cook. He had yet to cook for Nicky. Somehow something always happen to where Nicky ended up cooking the meal. It was nothing special, Joe could not cook half as well as Nicky could. Ask the man to make you baked chicken and you got a five-star three course meal placed in front of you. That was why he was sitting in the hospital cafeteria three days from Saturday a total nervous wreck. Three days from where he was supposed to be making this grand meal for his boyfriend. 

Joe had contacted Lykon in a pure panic the night before. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Lykon apologized coming up to the table smiling kindly at Joe. “Today has just been one of those days.”

“I understand,” Joe laughed returning his smile as Lykon sat down. He did, Quynh was always having work calls ruining her plans. 

“Been thinking about our conversation since you called last night,” Lykon admitted, his face going serious. “I am sure you have probably noticed but Nicky can be….” Lykon sucked in a deep breath trying to phrase this as politely as he could. “A bit of a food snob,” Joe huffed a laugh, oh he had noticed alright. “Like I’ve seen him make people we call our friends cry.” Joe frowned deeply nodding, this was why his stomach was in knots. “But Nicky also has one of the kindest hearts in this world.” Joe smiled, because he knew that more than anyone. “That is why I think instead of choosing a grand over the top meal from his past you should pick something that has meaning to you and share that with him.”

“That's not a bad idea,” Joe smiled. He liked the idea of sharing something special with Nicky.

Lykon smiled. Something about Joe and Nicky always filled him with warm butterflies. He could not say if he thought Joe was the one, but they sure had something special. 

XOXO

Nicky looked down at himself, he knew that Joe did not like to cook. Joe had told him he mostly knew how, but Andy and Booker shook their heads "no" every time. Zander had said his dad could cook with a strict recipe, but he could not sway off the path of it. Zander was open about his mother being a worse cook than his father, she had a handful of meals she could cook. Zander whispered about the time she almost caught the kitchen on fire. Booker had been around to get it out, but it still shook Zander to his core. 

That did explain why Zander was reluctant to learn to cook, and skittish about fire. During the bonfires he stayed as far away as he could.

Walking inside the house he felt a little weird, but Joe told him not to knock. He didn’t know what he expected, but the house looked normal. He knew the children would be gone by the time he came over here. He had spent the day helping Nile. She was doing everything in her power to avoid anything that remotely looked Valentine’s or love related. Nicky dropped his overnight bag by the stairs walking towards the kitchen slowly. They had plans with the children tomorrow, then the weekly family dinner in the evening. 

Nicky was cooking tomorrow, nothing too spectacular though. Elizabeth wanted to know how to make meatballs, so Nicky had opted for spaghetti this week.

Poking his head into the kitchen Nicky eyes went wide, the room was a complete disaster. There was flour everywhere, he could smell that something had burned at one point. Joe was dropping a pan of something into the sink. Joe looked like the epitome of a failed cook. His clothes were wet probably from attempting to clean up the counter that had wet dirty towels along it. Nicky could see flour and what looked like green stems in his hair. Actually, Joe was covered in flour pretty much from the top of his head to his knees.

Nicky thought he looked cute.

“Babe,” Nicky whispered watching Joe turn around quick then look at his watch. Nicky watched Joe face crumbled as he turned around. “Joe,” Nicky tried walking into the kitchen, what was that smell?

“No,” Joe mumbled running off, but Nicky stopped him. Joe’s face looked utterly broken. “I ruined everything.” Nicky smiled at him, watching him look behind them. “All I had to do was one thing.…”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Nicky assured him watching Joe laugh bitterly.

“You’ve had men whisk you off to places around the globe," Joe voice was breaking, "Treat you to the finest meals money has to offer,” Nicky frowned, that was true he could not deny that. “And what do I do, I make you a meal that explodes.” Nicky laughed lightly moving his hand to move Joe’s hair out of the way. “I’m the worst boyfriend in all of Bayview.”

"Not even close,” Nicky told him watching Joe finally meet his eyes. 

Joe had started on the dinner the moment the children had left, it had to be perfect.

Art’s father, Owen had come to pick up Zander a little earlier than Eve had come for Elizabeth and Lyla. Owen was taking the boys out for a movie, it seemed Riley was meeting them there. Joe had started to cook with optimism. He makes their dinners all the time he could make one mostly semi romantic meal. Joe had rethought making this stew a million times, but Lykon was so sure Nicky would love this idea. His father made this stew for him growing up; it always brought back such fond memories. 

His father had luckily not asked, why out of the blue did he want to know about this stew he hadn't had since before Zander was born. Joe had managed to get a recipe close to what his father had told him was in his stew. Ibrahim al-Kaysani was a lot like Nicky when he cooked, in that they both just cooked by feel. Neither measured anything which was a little irritating if Joe was being honest. 

With the vague guidelines his father gave him Joe found a recipe that would get him where he needed to go--hopefully. Only that was hours earlier, now he was standing in front of said boyfriend covered in everything that he had been trying to cook. After tossing the biscuits that he had burned to the point they looked like coal, Joe could not help the tears. How could he fail this bad? All he had wanted to do was give Nicky something he had given him so easily.

Joe truly was a failure.

Nicky smiled going around turning off everything as Joe stood in his kitchen trying to get himself to stop crying. Nicky tried not to make a face, but he had no idea what Joe had been trying to make. Leading Joe out of the kitchen Joe took a seat at his table. Nicky sighed grabbing a chair then pulling it over to Joe. Nicky was trying his best not to smile because Joe looked adorable. Every time he sniffled Nicky just wanted to take him in his arms and cuddle him. Nicky knew how much this night meant to him.

Nicky would take this moment over the many trips around the world--every time.

“Jacob took me to Sydney last year,” Joe looked up at him brokenly. Nicky smiled softly wiping Joe's tears away, “I hated every single minute of it.” Joe shot him a look of disbelief. “I’m serious.” Nicky stated recalling how miserable he was, especially after they returned. “It was an entire weekend of us going from one exclusively private show to the next, just so he could advertise to everyone who would listen how romantic and spontaneous he could be.” Joe’s face relaxed, Nicky’s voice changed. He sounded sad. “All the while most of his coworkers who didn't know me assumed Nicky was short for Nicole.”

Joe saw the pain flash on Nicky’s face. 

Nicky had not been shy about them just not fitting together. They had different plans for their futures. Stated that on paper they were a perfect match but there was no real spark, they had just fit together. Though that seemed to be Nicky with almost all his relationships he had come to realize once he met Joe. He would have a lot in common with them, and them with him. Nicky would fit nicely into their world, but he felt little to nothing about them in the end. 

Jacob was probably one of the worst Nicky had admitted one night not too long ago. Abigail had called, Joe watched Nicky grow more and more upset. She just would not let go of this idea that Jacob was the man that Nicky needed in his life. Nicky wanted to tell her about Joe, about how good his life was becoming, but he knew she would ruin it. That hurt Joe the most. That Nicky was so scared to reveal his true self out of fear that they would take it away.

Joe had known that Jacob wasn’t always, if ever, forthcoming about his dating men to people, Joe could sort of understand but--

Leading people you see every day, people you call friends to believe the man you would ask to marry maybe a month later was in fact a woman. Joe could understand on a minimal level, coming out as bisexual had been sticky for him those few months back. He had a lot to consider before he did so, luckily Nicky understood. Joe worked with a woman who already thought he was sent by the devil to corrupt the youth of today. Joe had three children, one of them who was starting that same school he was teaching the following year. Zander was already dreading the idea of being in the same school as his dad, now he was adding this.

But the idea of hiding Nicky, that pained him to his very core.

“No one has ever gone to this much trouble for me,” Nicky whispered cupping his face. Nicky kissed him not caring about the taste of flour on his lips. “You are amazing Yusuf al-Kaysani.”

“I should have just ordered out,” Joe laughed leaning his head against Nicky’s.

XOXO

Nicky gasped as he sank down on Joe's hard length closing his eyes as the burn tingled up his spin, his hands gripping Joe's strong shoulders. It had been weeks since they had been able to be connected like this. Opening his eyes he felt Joe lace his fingers with his as Nicky began to move slowly up and down. Nicky didn't want to go fast, he wanted to savor the fact they had all night long. Leaning forward he felt himself lose all the air as Joe's mouth moved to his shoulder then slowly moved up his neck. 

Licking and savoring the taste and smell of Nicky around him, as he scrapped Nicky's sensitive skin.

Wrapping his arms around him, Nicky started to move a little faster as Joe started to kiss his face all over. "God your beautiful," Joe whispered into his mouth, the scrap of his beard edging Nicky on. Nicky felt tears in his own eyes as Joe looked at him like he as something precious. The moment their eyes met Nicky felt like Joe was seeing deeper inside of him. As he felt the pleasure stretched as he sank deeper down Nicky felt like somehow Joe was a part of him. 

Nicky never wanted to lose that.

Joe's fingers running up and down his back lightly, lips gently on Nicky's skin, the way Joe's words just whispered around them. Nicky gasped again as Joe took his cock into his hand gently, just massaging. Hands that were rough due to years of art work. Nicky's hands went to Joe shoulders to steady himself again, eyes closing as he just let himself go.

Joe captured Nicky's mouth moved him to his back gently. Joe moaned as Nicky lightly dragged his nail down Joe's back causing a sweet tingle pleasure as Joe started to thrust deeper inside of him. Joe cupped Nicky's face as he moved faster, still keeping his movements gently. He would stop every time Nicky would start to close his eyes, Joe wanted to watch Nicky fall apart. He wanted to watch his eyes darken, his breathing catch, he wanted to feel him as he lost himself.

"Joe," Nicky begged brokenly nails clawing at his back deeper than before, he was so close Nicky could almost take the bitter sweetness of it on his tongue.

Joe went faster, getting just a little rougher with his thrust going deeper and deeper, relishing in Nicky's sounds. One of his hands slipping from holding Nicky in place to wrap once again around Nicky's hard cock. Nicky let out a whined whimper as Joe began to jerk him off to the same speed of his thrust. Joe leaned forward placing kisses on his shoulder licking his skin until he bit down just hard enough to send a shockwave through Nicky's body. 

Nicky arched into Joe as he let out a sharp cry that had Joe smiling into his skin. Nicky made a mess between their bodies. Joe lived for it.

Joe ginned as he looked down at Nicky, he was a mess, they were both a mess. Joe rolled over, his breathing was erratic and his cock still aching hard but he didn't care. The only thing that matter to him was Nicky. Nicky that was unable to speak full words because of him. Joe could feel the scratches on his back. Closing his eyes he willed his body to cool down, in a moment he would take care of himself. He opened his eyes as he felt Nicky's lips on his body. 

Joe whined, "Nicky."

Nicky slowly moved down Joe's body, sucking and licking the sweat and come off him, he tasted delicious. Nicky looked up at Joe, who gave him a nod that he could remove the condom. Nicky tossed it in the wastebasket before taking Joe into his mouth. Nicky moaned as the taste of Joe flooded his senses. Moving Joe's legs apart, he took him deeper and deeper down his throat moaning loudly. Joe twisted his messy sheets as Nicky worked him over in his mouth. The sounds loud and lewd but Joe craved them. 

Joe wanted to cry when Nicky added his hand. 

Nicky hummed as Joe came into his mouth just moments later. Neither of them expected him to last long so it wasn't a surprise. Joe looked like utter perfection. His beautiful brown skin glowing with sweat, covered in both of them. Nicky smiled as he slowly crawled up Joe's body as they heard the sound of thunder crash behind them. Joe's eyes were closed as he felt himself starting to come back down, but god he didn't want to.

Falling on top of Joe, Nicky closed his eyes as Joe wrapped his strong arms tightly around Nicky's body. With Joe, Nicky felt the safest he had ever felt in his life. Nicky had always felt like he needed to be on guard in the past, but never with Joe. Not even that first night. Joe made him forget that there as bad out in the real world. In Joe's arms Nicky felt like anything was possible, and that was truly priceless. Joe filled him with something no one had ever--trust.

"Shower," Joe mumbled into Nicky's arms kissing at the skin, Nicky laughs lifting his head.

"You are joking," Nicky stated, "One of us can barely fit in your shower," Nicky and Andy had discussed how whoever designed it was obviously petite, like Quynh.

"Then how about...," Joe countered moving Nicky's sweaty hair out of the way kissing his neck, sucking the skin. "You take a quick shower while I change the sheets..." Nicky smiled as Joe kissed his lips softly but deeply.

"Fine we'll try it," Nicky groaned laughing as Joe grinned, pressing more kisses to his skin. "But we're using my body wash."

Nicky was right, they barely fit, but Nicky had a feeling that was a part of Joe's plan.

XOXO

Nicky moaned as he shifted into the warmth that was wrapped around him, smiling as he could feel Joe hold onto him tighter. Nicky hummed as he felt Joe lips on his neck. Nicky loved these moments more than any other with Joe. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was not even seven in the morning. Nicky wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep, let Joe's body sink into his again. But Nicky knew his body and they crashed earlier than usual last night. Not that Nicky would change anything about anything they did last night. Last night with Joe topped any Valentine’s Day celebration he had ever had.

Joe didn’t whisk him off to some foreign island or present him with some extravagant gift. Joe gave him something that could not be judged or measure by any type of currency. Nicky knew that Joe would possibly not understand why it meant as much as it did to him. The mere fact that Joe had tried so hard to give him something as simple as a home cooked meal. The moment he walked into that kitchen Nicky’s heart grew fives sizes with the amount of admiration he felt for that charming man in front of him. 

No one had ever tried that hard to give him something so special, yet at its core so simple. 

Slipping out of bed, Nicky groaned softly as he stretched out the stiffness. His face quickly turned to a smile as Joe cuddled into the warmth of where Nicky had been laying. Nicky slipped into the shower again after looking down at his body. Nicky was not a fan of any kind of Joe's upstairs. Joe shared a bathroom with his children. There was a door in his room but also one in the hallway for everyone to enter. It was why Nicky tossed out Joe's waste baskets trash this morning. 

No need for those questions just yet. 

Nicky had an idea of cooking Joe a simple Valentines breakfast. Nothing too fancy, maybe just some eggs or pancakes. Tossing on the joggers and a t-shirt that was supposed to be his night clothes last night but those plans changed. Nicky started his way downstairs happily. Nicky hated the upstairs, but the downstairs with a little love could be remarkable. Joe just had this way of making people feel special, he saw something in this house. The man didn’t even try and Nicky felt like he actually deserved someone like Joe in his life.

Nicky grumbled loudly as he stopped in his tracks, the kitchen was still a major disaster from Joe's failed cooking attempt.

Nicky laughed as he tried to figure out what exactly Joe had been trying to make. Joe never mentioned the dish by name. He assumed it was something with biscuits because he could assume that is what the dark charcoal looking blocks in the trash were supposed to be. Nicky tried not to make a face as he cleaned and scrubbed the kitchen back to its natural state. Nicky let out a laugh when he found a piece of now stained paper with Joe’s writing. _Stew_. Nicky shook his head; he would have never guessed this mess was supposed to be a stew--ever. 

“al-Kaysani residence,” Nicky said into the phone as he looked around the kitchen puzzled. Thanks to last night dinner disaster Joe had no flour or eggs---or milk.

“Nicky,” Elizabeth stuttered her voice low.

“Is everything okay,” Nicky asked frowning, she didn’t quite sound like herself. “Elizabeth?” Nicky was worried.

“Can we come home yet,” Elizabeth asked voice soft but pleading.

Nicky didn’t like how she sounded, he didn't like it at all.

XOXO

Pulling up to Eve and George’s house Nicky tried his best to smile. He didn’t want to blame Eve for not trusting him yet, she did barely know him. Despite the fact they have family dinners together quite often, though she does always give him looks. Eve went to church with Nile. Nile who was his roommate. Nile who he knew had talked him up to her, but still she didn't trust him. He also knew that George asked around about him, and he would not doubt he looked into him. 

Everyone thought Eve liked him after she met him, but Eve was making it clear--she did not trust him.

Nicky had tried to wake Joe up, but he knew the man was beyond exhausted. He had been given more duties at work which to both him and Jace was weird given other had seniority--not that any of them wanted the duties. He was now heading two of the biggest projects for the school district. While also working on his degree in an accelerated masters program that Nicky had heard drove student almost mad. Ad that to also being a dedicated parent. His children had activities almost every day, and on the weekends. 

In Nicky's opinion Joe needed to install a bathtub--a large one. 

Nicky didn’t know how Joe did it all to be honest. 

Eve was not pleased that Joe in his best not sleeping voice he could muster stated Nicky would be coming to get the girls. Nicky had noticed Elizabeth acting differently when he arrived. George had admitted that Elizabeth hadn't been acting like her normal self all night either. Nicky wondered if maybe it had to do with their mother. Unlike Lyla, Elizabeth had memories of her, and he knew how much she missed her. She had been down for a while around Christmas. 

November marked four years since she left.

It was why Nicky wanted them to win the bake-off so badly. Then of course his mind and apparently George’s as well jumped to Amber. Had that woman done something--again?

“She barely ate anything last night,” George whispered frowning as they watched Elizabeth grab her bags across the room. “Then nothing this morning.” Nicky nodded then smiled as Lyla ran up to him, giggling as Nicky lifted her up. “This one ate two big cinnamon rolls.” Lyla giggled more as George tickled her.

“Is our Joe not feeling well,” Eve asked eyeing Nicky up and down, still disapproving.

“I think he’s just overly exhausted,” Nicky informed her, giving his best smile to them both. “He’s leading those two crucial projects for the school district as well as leading the budget planning committee,” Nicky watched her nod turning to look at Elizabeth as well. “Mix that with his research papers for his own classes....”

“He needs to take better care of himself,” Eve mumbled looking up towards a photo of who Nicky assumed was Ana.

Nicky could not argue with that, Joe didn’t eat the best on a good day. Loading the children up in the car Eve seem to relax a little bit. Nicky knew that the fifth anniversary of Ana's death was just last week. It was why none of them advertised Valentine's Day around Booker. Ana had died right before, she had loved holidays. It was what everyone had told him more than once since October. She would make up Valentine’s Day cards and small gift bags for children in hospitals, customizing them as much as she could. 

Her brother Stanley continued doing that in her honor today.

Andy didn’t celebrate Valentines the first year after Ana died. Rachel had left the few months before so neither did Joe. Quynh laughed as she told Nicky she took the children for the night. It was better than listening to Andy complain about the fake corporate holiday. The three childhood friends had gone to Booker’s place to brood and mourn in the way only they could together. Each year it seemed to get a little better for Booker and Joe. Though no one knew if that was just them pretending or if they were healing. 

Nicky could not imagine going through what Booker and now Nile were going through.

Nicky prayed to whatever deity wanted to listen that he never would--he wasn't that strong.

XOXO

Joe moaned deeply as he slowly started to wake up. He blindly reached for Nicky grumbling when he realized Nicky wasn’t there. Last night had not been what Joe had planned at all, but he wasn’t going to complain. Last night was overdue for him and Nicky. The two of them being able to spend it alone together. Though Last night had felt different. Joe knew it was probably because they had never had sex here before. The couple times Nicky had stayed over, they just slept. Last night felt intimate in a way their sex never had before. Rolling over to his back Joe stretched then stopped when he heard a loud high pitch giggle, then Zander's own laugh.

His children were home.

Joe looked to the side to see that it was well past one in the afternoon. Joe let out a hiss he had slept most of the day away. Moving out of bed he turned bright red as he rushed around to clothed himself. Opening his bedroom door Joe wanted to laugh as he heard his youngest yelling at Elizabeth and Zander to be quiet. Walking down the stairs he looked around, remembering that he left the kitchen a complete mess. He honestly didn’t want to even look at it. just another reminder of what he could not do. A simple task as making his boyfriend dinner, he should have told Jace yes to the double date.

Walking into the kitchen he stopped, not only was it cleaned spotless but Nicky was cooking.

“Good Afternoon,” Nicky greeted smiling brightly handing Zander a plate.

“Nicky made fancy sandwiches,” Zander stated walking to him showing Joe his plate, this was clearly not his first sandwich.

“It’s called a Monte Cristo,” Elizabeth scolded face creased in all seriousness.

“I don’t care what the thing is called,” Zander laughed shaking his head. “It’s delicious.” Nicky smiled as Elizabeth rolled her eyes taking her and Lyla’s plate before following Zander out.

“Look who is finally awake,” Booker laughed coming from the outside all covered in dirt. Joe opened his mouth, Booker held up his hand. “Some of Mrs. Winthrop's tree fell in your backyard," Joe eyes went wide, Booker laughed. "Nothing is damaged, it was just a large branch that needed cut down. Probably broke off with last night's storm.” Joe nodded.

“Hungry,” Nicky asked offering him a plate, Booker smiled, then frowned after Nicky moved it away just as quick. “Wash your hands first.” Joe laughed as Booker shot him a glare but turned to leave.

Joe watched Booker head towards the bathroom to wash his hands and most likely make himself look presentable again. Joe tried not to laugh as he picked leaves out of his hair making a face before going off. Nicky went back to work making sandwiches smiling widely. Joe hummed rubbing his eyes he was still so tired. Joe poked his head into the dining room seeing his children eating happily. Zander was looking more and more like him each day. Sometimes he was shocked by how much they looked alike. He could only hope that his son was wiser than he thought he was at his age. 

Lyla looked up at him smiling widely as she took a big bite of what looked to be fruit. Walking back into the kitchen he looked around there was no way you would know that he had caused an explosion last night. Joe watched Nicky move around his kitchen with a grace that Joe didn’t have when it came to cooking. Nicky was just graceful if Joe was completely honest. He had watched him a few days ago sparring with Zander since Andy was busy with a case. 

Joe could watch him move all day, there was just a confidence in him that Joe loved. 

“I had the stuff to make a Monte Cristo,” Joe questioned confused, he wasn’t all too sure what that was.

“No,” Nicky laughed flipping one onto a plate, Joe could admit it did look good. “We went to the store to get what we needed.”

“Did Booker bring them,” Joe asked, Eve never dropped the children off before calling first.

“No,” Nicky stated looking up to him now a mix of worried and confused. “Elizabeth called around nine wanting to know if they could come home yet,” Nicky reminded him, Joe nodded that did sound vaguely familiar. “I went over to Eve and George's to picked them up. We hit the store when Lyla said she wanted a hot sandwich for lunch.” Joe smiled gently shaking his head. His girls could play him like a finely tuned instrument. “Owen dropped Zander off right after we got back.” Nicky watched Joe face, could tell none of this was registering with him. “Do you not recall our conversation.” Joe shrugged, shook his head no face squishing up. “Or the one you had with Eve about me picking up the girls?”

“No,” Joe admitted laughed then yawned. He would be glad when they found a new Vice Principal. “I didn’t agree to anything did I,” Joe joked laughing then stopped when Nicky looked away. “Nicolò!”

“No,” Nicky reassured him with a small kiss handing him his plate. “Though Eve wasn’t too comfortable with you allowing me to pick the girls up.” Nicky was sure she didn't like him as much as Joe thought she did.

Joe nodded he knew how protective Eve could get over the children and him too. He knew it was partly because George had been a cop, and they were still registered foster parents in cases of emergency placements. He knew how hard it was on her at times, to see the cases that she saw. Eve just had so much love in her heart, and the pain she felt when she saw the horrors some of those children went through. He knew she liked Nicky, and in time the trust would come.

Joe sometimes wondered if maybe she still held onto hope that Rachel would come back home. Eve had always felt a connection to her, and Rachel had always seemed fond of Eve. He knew that when Rachel left it hit Eve just as hard as it hit him. Sometimes Joe wondered what would happen if Rachel did come back. She had given Joe full custody of the children without him asking. She hadn’t made contact in four years. If not for the photos around the house Lyla wouldn’t even know what she looked like. 

She wasn't even six months when Rachel left. 

“We had an entire conversation,” Joe asked sitting down, trying to force up the memories but nothing.

“Is Joe sleep buying again,” Booker laughed walking into the room, Nicky looked at Joe then his children who started giggling.

“No,” Joe snipped eyeing Zander and Elizabeth whose giggles turned to fake coughs. Joe looked at Nicky who was smiling. “Sometimes when I am overly stressed I will buy things in my sleep.”

“Three years ago he logged into his eBay account,” Booker chuckled watching Joe shake his head at the memory. “Bought a 100 small samples tubes of this discontinued perfume.” Nicky tried not to laugh as Joe covered his face recalling when they arrived. “Best part was when we discovered it is the only perfume Andy likes.”

Joe rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich moaning at the taste. Nicky gave him a smile as he scooped more fruit onto Lyla’s plate. She smiled up at him so brightly that Nicky could not help but feel his heart almost burst. Nicky looked up to Elizabeth she still had not talked about what was bothering her, but she was acting like her normal self at least. Nicky could tell something was bothering her, she hadn’t smiled until they started cooking. 

Nicky did his best to go over what he knew about the sandwich, which wasn’t much if he was honest.

Zander had walked in just a few minutes after they did with Booker right behind them. Lyla of course ran straight inside Nicky laughed carrying the bags from the store as well as Lyla’s overnight bag. He smiled at Mrs. Pearl Winthrop next door who gave him a nod with a knowing smile. She was a nice elderly lady with five daughters and more grandchildren that Nicky could remember. It was her yard that the tree came from, thus why Booker was outside dealing with it.

Nicky was shocked that Joe didn’t wake up with all the noise of getting three children settled in and Booker sawing the branches outside with one of Pearl's son-in-laws. 

“What’s wrong,” Elizabeth asked seeing Nicky’s face drop as he read off his phone.

“Just an email from my mother,” Nicky explained with a deep sigh, Joe and Booker looked at him curiously. Nicky rarely spoke of his parents. “She sends all three of us an email on the second Sunday of every month.” Elizabeth tilted her head to the side. “It’s almost Lent.” Nicky watched Elizabeth and Zander’s face squish up in confusion Joe was not religious. Nicky looked to Joe.

“It’s fine,” Joe told him gently watching Nicky nod with a smile. 

Nicky is somewhat ashamed that Lent escaped his mind this year. Abigail was usually around to start hounding into him the same ideas that his mother had when they were children. His mother had been strict when it came to religion. It wasn’t until he was older that he realized his father always had some trip or conference out of Genoa for at least a week during lent. His sisters never picked up on it maybe because they were centered on their presents when he returned. His mother never seem to notice either or if she did she didn't seem to care. He would roll his eyes as his father would carry on and on about some big conference or emergency meeting. 

His mother had to have known. His mother---Agatha Rosalie Genova. 

Sometimes he wondered what lead his parents to getting married. Nicky and his sisters knew it wasn’t love, or if it was that faded decades ago. They also knew their parents had Abigail because it was expected of them. They had him because his father needed a son to carry on the name, despite his father having brothers. His uncles each had a son by his birth, but his father was the eldest. That meant that Nicky was seen different then they were. Gio may be the eldest male of their generation, but everything would still go to Nicky--not that he wanted it. 

None of the male did, that inheritance and status had sting--string that Abigail would give anything to hold. 

Natalia was what his father happily exclaimed, a blessed surprised. It was no secret that Natalia was his favorite. His mother claimed to hold no favorite but Abigail would hiss and mutter when she stated that. Everyone knew it was him, he was her baby boy. No matter how much Abigail tried to win her praise above him. But his mother’s religion was the guiding force in her life. As a boy he cursed the church. 

Maybe if it had not taken all of her devotion she would have had some love left over for them. 

“My family who mostly live in Genoa, is Catholic,” Nicky started watching the children look at him nodding. Trying to think of how to explain this to children. “Lent is something we observe each year. For forty days, we abstain from the consumption of meat.” Zander gave a small whine that got a laugh out of Nicky. “In my family my mother was very strict on this. She also had us giving up one of our prize luxuries for the forty days.” Joe looked at Booker who was smiling sadly, Ana observed Lent until she was medically unable to do so. “For example, this year my parents are abstaining from any form of coffee.” He was grateful he didn't live with them anymore.

“What’s the point of Lent,” Elizabeth asked, Nicky exhales deeply recalling the conversations of his childhood.

“Reflection,” Nicky stated as the memories of his grandfather's many lectures came to him as though he was there. “It’s a time to look back on the past year." Nicky paused, "Back to the choices that we made, the good ones and the not so good ones,” Nicky smiled looking at Elizabeth who was listening intently. “Through the penance of fasting and prayer, we can find peace, acceptance, and possibly forgiveness.” 

“Are you observing lent this year,” Elizabeth asked slowly, Nicky smiled, he could see she was unsure of her wording.

“Yes,” Nicky sighed looking at the email, scared if he didn’t she would come find him or worse Abigail would.

XOXO

Nicky groaned he knew once he emailed his mother back Abigail would send something out, she always did. Sometimes he wishes his mother would just give her the seal of approval she so craved. Then maybe she would leave him and Natalia alone to live in peace. Instead, she still yearned for it. Thus, making her life’s goal to outdo them in every aspect so she looked superior to her younger siblings. He wondered if that was why she was so into the idea of him marrying Jacob. 

If she couldn’t out do him then she could control him, and Jacob was under her thumb--somehow. 

Abigail had emailed them within ten minutes a list of items she was abstaining from this Lent, because of course there would be more than one. Natalia had texted him, then called him angry because it was clear Abigail expected them to follow her example. Nicky wanted to bash his head against the wall when he heard the ring. After Natalia called him Abigail called him seconds later. He almost did not want to answer it but clearly she knew he had been on the phone with Natalia. 

He hated being the middle child.

Joe eyes went wide when from where he was standing he could hear her shrieking about something, Nicky mouthed _sorry_ from where he was. Nicky kept trying to get her to calm down, but it was no use. When Abigail got this upset all you could do was let her scream until she ran out of steam. When she finally hung up forty some minutes later Nicky was reminded why he moved away. If Abigail and Natalia ever got along for more than five minutes Nicky would die.

He no more than turned to open his mouth when his phone rang again—his mother.

“Something wrong,” Joe asked softly as Nicky shrugged falling onto the couch.

“That was my parents,” Nicky grumbled rubbing his eyes, his family was exhausting. Joe assumed since Nicky spoke Italian the whole time. “They cancelled our annual family Easter celebration this year,” Joe nodded taking a seat next to Nicky, he had sort of picked that up. His Italian was rusty. “Natalia got notified on Friday she will not have that weekend off," Natalia was upset since she had to work Christmas and New Years. "Since I also cannot return due to work father decided maybe it was best if we all celebrate privately this year.” Nicky held his phone up as if he expected it to go off again. “Then next year we can all come together in Genoa to celebrate as a family.”

“And this is bad…” Joe stated slowly watching Nicky frown deepen as if wounded.

“Abigail was supposed to host Easter this year,” Nicky explained watching Joe still look confused. “My parents hate London. It’s why I moved there.” Joe laughed but he knew that feeling. “Armageddon itself would not get my parents to visit London.”

“Sooo," Joe sighed turning to look at Nicky fully. "They’re using Natalia and your jobs as an excuse to weasel out of going to London,” Joe guessed, feeling bad for Abigail, he's been there himself. 

Nicky wished it was that simple, but nothing in his family was ever that simple. Abigail had married Thomas Worthington III when she was just twenty-one years old. Their mother had been against it, wanted Abigail to pursue other _proper_ suitors. Thomas was charming, he was sweet, and he came from a long line of upscale lawyers in England. Abigail had fallen hopelessly madly in love with him from the moment she saw him. 

Tommy's parents adored Abigail from the moment he brought her home for tea. She was what his mother wanted in a future daughter-in-law. It was not secret that she was their favorite daughter-in-law, mostly because Abigail was just like Tommy's mother, Helena Worthington. Having four older brothers who all had children already, his parents could care less about her not wanting children. Abigail was everything she wanted in someone joining her family. 

Mainly, Abigail came from a respectable family.

Abigail met Thomas when she eighteen, he proposed just under a year later. After seventeen months they were married in a little church outside of Rome--Helena picked the location herself. It was a grand affair. The must attend wedding of that year. Both Helena and his mother trying to outdo each other in every which way they could. Agatha may have been praying for the wedding to not happen by an means. There was just no way she could publically show that though--everyone loved Tommy. 

Nicky still recalled her "one of a kind" wedding dress that had been hand stitched. The dress had cost at least three times what most people he knew spent on a brand new car. 

This was more than his mother trying to get out of London, this was her making her stance on Thomas known--even after twenty years. 

“It’s unfortunately more than that,” Nicky advised looking down at his phone, waiting for Abigail to call. “In my family to be asked to host the family Easter is…” Nicky didn’t know why but he needed Joe to understand. “Well, it’s a mix of an honor and the ultimate test of approval.” Nicky wanted to laugh at Joe’s expression, Nicky knew it was petty. But he also knew it was something Joe's mother would do. “Usually, it is bestowed upon to a newlywed just entering the family, sort of a….” Nicky stopped not wanting to scare Joe but also not wanting to lie. “Well..." Nicky sighed defeated. "A baptism by fire.”

“As a born Genova, Abigail never got this lovely _honor_ bestowed upon her,” Joe stated his voice dripping with sarcasm, Nicky laughed shaking his head. His family was bound by tradition, most of he didn’t care for.

“She never got this _honor_ because Mother hates Tommy,” Nicky stated watching Joe watching him carefully. “Loathes him with every single cell in her body." Joe frowned, if she hated Tommy, a well respected wealthy lawyer what would she think of him, a high school art teacher who had a child at fifteen. "Ever seen the old sitcom Bewitched.” Joe nodding now laughing, though now his inside were twisted into knots. “March 12 is their ninetieth wedding anniversary," Joe smiled that was actually amazing. "Mother still calls him by anything but Thomas.” Joe was now in no hurry to meet Agatha Genova.

“Nicky,” Lyla mumbled in a low whine coming up to lean onto him, rubbing her eyes. Nap time. “Will you read me a story.” Nicky laughed standing up, needing the distraction.

“Sure princess,” Nicky agreed picking the child up, Joe smiled warmly as Elizabeth followed behind them.

Nicky tucked Lyla into her bed, smiling as Elizabeth climbed into hers as well. Both of them settled in as Nicky took them on some journey of some tale that they had never heard before. Joe and Booker leaned in as Zander made an excuse to go into his sister’s room. Listening as Nicky once again reminded Joe he was fluent in Arabic. Joe watched as he read from one of the story books that his mother had sent them for Christmas. Elizabeth and Lyla last mostly until the end, when Zander would ask him more about the tale. 

Joe and Booker shook their head, as Nicky in more detail told him about the time period of the stories. Zander listened fascinated as Nicky went on about tales that Joe had never heard of. Every day he was reminded that Nicky was older than he was and had done more traveling. Joe wanted Zander to have that opportunity, he wanted him to have all his dreams come true. Joe would never wish his children away, he was proud of them, and the life he was building. But sometimes he could not help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had stayed home that night. Or if he had said no instead of yes to Rachel in that car. 

Nicky walked down the stairs, he knew that Joe and Booker had been listening. Though he wasn’t sure how much Booker could understand. He knew the man knew some Arabic, but he wasn’t sure on how fluent he was. Joe had done his best to make sure his children knew their heritage. Joe knew very little of Rachel’s since she never spoke of it, and her parents disowned her after her pregnancy came to light. Nicky knew that hurt Zander, much like his father he wore the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Nicky could see that every time he looked at a picture of his mother. 

XOXO

Nicky looked around the kitchen, Eve and George had showed up for the dinner right on time. Nicky didn’t want to feel attacked, but he almost did with the way Eve was watching him. Booker had tried to tell him not to take offense she was just protective. Booker knew that she was also jealous. Since Nicky entered their lives she was feeling a little out of place. Nicky didn’t know how to help ease that feeling for her. All he knew was that she was becoming a pain in his side. 

Though apparently George had acted similar to Booker. Joe was like their son, the children were their grandchildren. He knew Eve still felt betrayed by Rachel, and George took great pride in Joe’s work with the school. Joe’s parents had not seen them in over two years. That was a brief meeting when his mother came for exactly two days, then left abruptly when Joe refused to move back in with them. His father had tried several times but something always happened, and he had to cancel his trip. That something was probably his wife. 

Nicky wanted to respect her, wanted to reassure her, but if she insulted his cooking again he would be at his end with her.

“Your landlord will probably kiss the ground when you two finally find a house,” Joe sighed putting his cup down, Nicky gave them a look.

“My darling love and I,” Quynh started sweetly forcing a sugary smile on her face. “Differ on our wish list.” Taking a sip of her tea Quynh’s eyes going to her soon to be wife

“Andy wants a house they can renovate, make their own,” Booker explained watching Andy grin while Quynh rolled her eyes.

“While the only project Quynh wants is maybe to change the color of the paint in the rooms,” Joe added watching Andy now roll her eyes as Quynh smiled.

“Two years of searching,” Quynh whined to Nicky while Andy shrugged as if that meant nothing. "Two years!"

Andy had found four houses that she loved, one of them was barely standing when Quynh drove up to it. Quynh had found nine, all of them beautiful, but none of them needed one renovation project. The last one Quynh had said she’d like to paint the outside. It being this ugly dull brown color when she took Andy to see it. They had yelled and argued, Quynh being heartbroken each time the house she wanted sold. The last one was nine months ago, neither would budge from their wants though. It was like watching them dance around their desire to date each other again--Joe and Booker were tired of it all.

Joe and Booker honestly wondered if they would ever find a house to buy. George suggested just building a new house on a plot of land, there was no shortage of that here. 

After the last house sold Quynh shot Booker a death glare when he stated without thinking, the time Quynh had wasted showing Andy houses everyone knew she would say no to, one of Andy’s choices would have been finished. Quynh didn’t want the kind of hassle that a full-on renovation would cause. She had heard horror stories of renovations, no one she knew had a good experience doing one. It was one of the reasons besides budget that Joe had not started on any major renovations of his own. 

There were several projects around the house he would love to start but was scare what box of worms he would be opening up--he just didn't have the funds.

Andy was close to getting her way though, everyone knew it, she was more patient when it counted. Quynh didn’t know how much longer she could live in their apartment building. About seven months ago they got new upstairs neighbors. They were loud, obnoxious, and Quynh and them did not get along one bit. Andy had had a little luck with them, which angered Quynh each time. Everyone loved Andy. The major issue with renovation was that Quynh feared that Andy would back out on hiring someone, and try to do it herself. 

Quynh loved Andy more than anything else on this earth, but Andy was about as good at home repair as Joe was at cooking.

“What Real Estate Agency are you currently going through,” Nicky asked watching Quynh let out a harsh breath.

“I don’t see the point in going through an agency,” Andy remarked, Nicky looked at Joe who looked away, then to Quynh who looked exasperated. “Why pay someone a large fee to find us a house, I can find one just fine.”

“I disagree,” Quynh snapped, George bite his bottom lips while Eve just took another sip of her tea to hide her smirk.

“I could talk with my coworker Margret,” Nicky stated as Andy and Quynh shot him a look of confusion. “Her husband is one of the owners of Donavan Homes,” Quynh’s eyes went wide, her face softening, they were hard to get an appointment with. Andy shrugged unsure as she accepted the glass of whiskey from Booker. “Andy their agency specializes with clients wanting to find homes in the Bayview area with the intention of restoration.” Andy looked to Joe then to Booker who smiled at her gently. " Margret showed me two homes last week they are currently renovating right now."

“A lovely new couple that just joined our church group," Eve smiled looking at Joe and Booker, who she hoped one day would join them at church. George shook his head, if he could get out of going he would. "They are currently working with them on finding their first home here,” Eve stated placing her cup down looking at Andy and Quynh. "They seem happy with them thus far." Andy looked to Quynh.

“Please baby,” Quynh begged taking Andy hand. “There’s no harm in Nicky getting us some information,” Andy exhaled, she hated to admit it, but she was just as tired as Quynh was.

“Fine,” Andy agreed slumping her shoulders only slightly. “I guess there’s no harm in checking them out.” Joe and Booker bit back a laugh, it looked like they were both willing to bend--finally. 

Quynh smiled brightly, Andy smiled back at her bringing her hand to her lips. There really wasn't anything Andy wouldn't do for this woman.

XOXO

Joe walked into his house, it was dark and quiet which was weird for a Saturday in his house. Though he would admit it was not unwelcomed, today had been rougher on him than expected. He had arrived this morning for a meeting expecting to be out by late afternoon. It was now going on seven in the evening, and Joe felt like his entire brain was mush. Falling first face into his couch Joe felt like he could honestly fall asleep for a week. He knew that almost everyone who walked out of that meeting felt the same.

All the teachers had been brought together to discuss the current plan and welcome the interim Vice Principal, Dr. Betsy Willis. Their old Vice Principal, Chad Richards, had left abruptly, little was being said as to why. Joe knew that Copley had expected Chad to say until the end of the school year. He had left right before Christmas break after turning in his resignation weeks before. The resignation itself shocked the whole school, let alone not coming back. 

That was the last time anyone in the school had officially heard from him, outside of what Jace dug up on social media. Right away Joe was put in charge of the two projects for the school district, and took over the budget planning committee. Since literally no one else would, not even Sarah Harris, no one wanted to be on that committee. Chad had pretty much had Joe in charge of all three of them anyways, but officially being in charge was quite different.

All the extra work plus school and parent life was starting to take its toll on him, both physically and mentally. 

He missed the tournament today, last Sunday on Valentine’s Day he spent half the day in bed just sleeping. He was receiving high praise on his work sure, and that meant a lot to him. Today’s issue was that he had to deal with Sarah Harris all day. No one had informed them they had been hiring for the position, and most knew Sarah had been eyeing that position for awhile. Chad had been in the position five years, most knew he was ready to move on. Joe had nothing bad to say about the man, he didn’t know him well enough outside of work. Joe did know like everyone that he had been on good terms with Sarah Harris, at least until he left.

Joe jerked as loud voices suddenly filled his quiet living room.

Joe watched as Nicky with ease got Zander and Art inside as Elizabeth who seemed to be jumping off the walls stayed outside. Joe went out and ushering her inside as Andy carried part of the bags and Quynh carried the other part. Zander and Art began to take the bags where they needed to go. Elizabeth was too busy pulling Joe aside to tell him everything he missed. Joe knew that Nicky had made Lykon come to tape the whole thing. Lykon was learning not to tell Nicky when he had time off, or he got conned into taping the children's event.

Joe watched Nicky carry Lyla upstairs to her bedroom as Booker carried in the take away boxes.

“How was your Saturday workshop,” Booker asked handing him a plate of food as they sat at the table.

“The school board appointed an interim Vice Principal,” Joe sighed looking down at the food. “Doctor Betsy Willis.”

“The Psychologist,” Quynh stated eyes going wide. Quynh had heard stories of her, until recently she worked part time for the hospital after quitting after ten years of being a director. “I had heard she took a new position, but no one knew where." 

"She seemed fine," Joe stated watching Quynh expression soften, she was dedicated Quynh knew that much. “Thankfully, Harris waited until after Dr. Willis left to start her traditional nagging.” Booker and Quynh laughed. “Copley already had copies of where it is stated that if the Principal or Vice Principal leave abruptly..." Joe replied standing up grabbing the paper then putting it down on the table. "That the Bayview School Board can choose an Interim without giving any notice. They can also wait until the end of the school year to begin the application process.” Booker and Quynh could imagine Sarah Harris reaction. “Copley did reassure everyone when the job is posted everyone will be notified one week before the public.”

"Are they going to wait until after the school," Booker asked pushing Joe's plate towards him, Quynh huffed a laugh.

"Copley said they plan to post the position at latest by the end of next month," Joe sighed picking up his fork.

Joe wished he had begun his schooling for his master’s degree when he originally looked into the program three years ago. As it was he still had just under six months before he earned his Masters. The program itself was directed at people like him, those with families while working full time. The whole program took 18 months, and was intense on a good day. One of the reasons he was going for it was because he had been overlooked four years ago. He had applied at the university for a junior professor position but they preferred someone with a master degree.

Copley had recommended the program to him when he realized Joe wanted to advance his career options, it took Andy to give him the push he needed. 

Joe honestly never thought about getting into administration until meeting with Copley four years ago. Chad was a nice guy--mostly. The issue was he was also a Harris loyalist. That probably came from the fact he had student taught under her some years ago. Rumor was he applied for the job because she told him to. Everyone knew she knew why he left, but they also knew she wanted the position so she unlike normal was tight lipped. 

Everyone assumed Chad would wait until Copley left, it was rumored to happen after this school year. Copley had been struggling since his wife passed-away two years ago. 

“Children are all tucked in,” Nicky smiled walking into to living room quite proud of himself.

“Thank you for today,” Joe sighed brokenly, it hurt when he missed their events. Looking at the time. “I still need to….”

“Sleep,” Nicky told him, Joe laughed shaking his head no. “I’m serious Joe," Nicky snipped worried. "Making yourself sick isn’t going to do anyone any good.”

“I need to proofread my paper,” Joe argued pointing to a stack of paper, he was so far behind. “It’s due on Tuesday,” Joe frowned, he hadn’t looked at it all week. “Professor Marcus loves taking off for any minor mistake in our work.” Nicky knew Eugene Marcus, he didn't get along with anyone. Professor Marcus believed that no person on Earth should ever get a hundred percent on anything--ever--no matter what. He also spoke against Nicky's relationship with Joe after he found out last month. Citing Nicky was a professor and Joe a student, but the school agreed with Nicky. Joe had never taken one of his courses, and wouldn't as Joe had no reason to at this point. “He docked everyone two percent on the last test because we put our name on the left side where it said in bold large letters name, instead of the right side as instructed in our syllabus.” Joe like several knew if they failed out of this program it would be because of him. 

“How about this,” Nicky smiled knowing now more than before Joe needed sleep. “You are going to take a hot shower, climb into bed for sleep, and I am going to proofread your paper,” Joe looked up at him softly. “Then we’ll go over it tomorrow at breakfast.”

Joe wanted to say no, tried to say no, but Nicky had his ways. Joe was feeling like he was taking and taking from Nicky but not giving anything in return. Nicky would roll his eyes telling him he was giving more than he ever realized. Nicky knew as a parent Joe just couldn’t shut out the world like he or Jace could. His children came first--always. He also knew his job was important to him, he kept taking on more and more knowing it would benefit the future generations. Joe also a student himself, working when he should be sleeping in a master's program that was near impossible to get into. They had extremely limited seats with applicants nationwide.

Joe got put on the waiting list the first time, the second time he tried thanks to Andy's boss's written recommendation he was accepted. The program was a killer, it took dedication. One failed class you were on academic probation, two failed classes you were out of the program. There was no trying to get back in either, if you failed out that was it. It was nerve-wracking. 

Until Chad left Joe had been doing fine, but now he was doing triple the work. Zander and Elizabeth were becoming more active in after school activities, and to Joe’s horror Lyla would be starting kindergarten next year. Nicky knew that Joe could not just stop and tell his children he needed to be left alone. Parenthood didn't work like that, but Nicky could help him when he was here. His feelings for Joe went above just caring for him, it bordered on the line of love. 

Nicky had never felt like this for anyone, it was new, it was exciting, but mostly it was terrifying.

The part that shocked Nicky most of all was that he cared for the children as well. He expected to like them sure, after all they were Joe’s children, and so much like him. Going through the holiday season with them had shown Nicky a world he never knew existed before. Everything was filled with wonder to them. Zander’s love for history and literature, his desire to want to learn and explore rivaled Nicky’s own at his age. Elizabeth’s love for the culinary arts and culture. The way she wanted to study not only how to make a dish, but she wanted to know everything about the dish. 

Lyla. Nicky could watch her explore all day, he knew without a doubt she was going to change the world. 

Soon Joe was out of his shower, into comfy clothes, and all tucked into bed. Nicky shook his head smugly as he climbed into the bed next to Joe who passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. Nicky had just finished his proofreading. Made Zander and Art a late-night snack before they woke the entire house looking for something _quietly_. It was amazing how during the day they could walk through the house without making a sound. Yet at night they couldn't take one step without wake the whole house.

Teenagers were mind boggling. 

Nicky tucked Lyla back in when he check on the girls before going to bed. Lyla had somehow rolled off her bed or had got up and laid on the floor. Both were viable options with her if he was being honest. Lyla loved sleeping in a pile of her oversized stuffed animals. He told Elizabeth one more short story as she woke up when he moved Lyla back to her bed. She was asleep once again before he made it to the last page. Smiling he once again shut off their lights, and reminded the boys to be quiet.

Nicky was finding, despite him always thinking he wouldn’t like family life, he was actually finding it quite inviting.

XOXO

Joe felt himself waking up slowly. He was warm, comfy, and something smelled good all around him. He wanted buries himself in the warmth. Opening his eyes, he blinked once then twice, until he remembered it was Sunday. Joe groaned this was the second Sunday in a row that he had slept in. He wanted to feel ashamed but right now he felt too relaxed. Stretching in the bed he felt so good, rolling out of the bed he could not stop smiling. Everyday with Nicky was reminding him what it was like to have someone in his life, on his side. To have a partner, someone that he shared the good days but also the bad days. 

Joe could not shake how fuzzy he felt inside--he wasn't sure he wanted to.

It was past ten in the morning, so not as bad as last Sunday but he knew he slept for at least twelve hours. Joe laughed as he could hear Elizabeth correcting Zander and Art in that tone that reminded him of his mother. Joe could see their faces clearly in his head, but Zander took after him. He peeked his head into the dining room to see all his children at the table with Art trying to hold in his laughter. Nicky was helping Lyla to cut her waffles while also dealing with Elizabeth and Zander's bickering. Joe could not help the soft smile nor the warmth in his chest as he watched Nicky. 

Joe realized in that moment he was falling in love.

“Daddy,” Lyla greeted watching him walk in as Nicky went back into the kitchen. Joe grinned brightly kissing the top of her head. “Nicky made us waffles!”

“Zander,” Nicky stated coming back into the room placing a plate in front of Joe. “Remember your Algebra homework is on the counter,” Nicky then laughed as Zander groaned as if in deep pain. He was hoping he forgot. “You only have one problem that needs fixed.” Zander nodded still frowning, thought he did think it would be worse.

“Is my homework on the counter too,” Joe joked lifting his fork, Nicky laughed warmly.

“Behind you my love,” Nicky told him then winked at Elizabeth who start to giggle. Joe looked at the stand behind him, and there was his paper. Neatly stacked, with post it notes, and all marked up with red ink. “Eat first though.” Joe laughed nodding back at him.

Soon his house seemed like be like normal, Lyla was running around following Elizabeth as she followed Nicky asking a million questions. Zander and Art snuck off to Zander’s room to most likely play one of their video games. Joe listened as Nicky answered the door saying hello to Riley. Nicky laughed as Riley yelled a hello to Joe as he ran upstairs. Nicky learned fast that everyone loved being here. From Elizabeth’s friends to Zander’s friends, to Booker and Andy, it was just a warm inviting place. 

Plus Riley came from a large family, so his house was always full of people. Nicky had found out not only was he the middle child of nine, but his grandfather had moved into his parent's garage apartment a couple years ago. Nicky had met Riley's parents a few times since their third youngest, River, was in Elizabeth's class. They were a fun new age type couple that if honest Nicky found fascinating. He was hoping to maybe invite them over for dinner sometime. He knew Zander and Elizabeth wouldn't mind seeing their friends. 

Joe watched lovingly as Nicky cleaned the kitchen up while helping Elizabeth with her vocabulary words. Lyla was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor coloring whatever image was in her mind. Joe watched as Nicky smiled as she showed him her work. Lyla was a lover of art already. Like Joe she showed a talent at a young age, and he wanted her to never lose that love for it. Unlike his own mother he didn't want to force it upon her, for years he found himself unable to create. 

In her effort to make it apart of his life she had made his art a duty, it took him moving here to find his way back to it.

Joe could not help the feeling deep inside of him that wanted this, wanted Nicky, all the time. His house full of children with Nicky running around laughing, telling him what to do. Nicky helping the children with their homework. Joe knowing that Andy and Booker were coming over in a few hours to hangout. He forgot what they were going to watch, but he knew they made the plans a few weeks ago. Nicky looked up at him smiling as he motioned at Elizabeth and Lyla. 

Joe watched them giggle as they rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to attempt my first grill out tonight," Nicky told him smiling, Joe grinned. "The weather is a little cool...." Joe knew Nicky had been asking George and Booker questions on the subject. "I was thinking I would start simple with burgers," Nicky looked up to Joe who nodded, Joe watched Nicky smile widely. "Great. Then we'll obviously need chips...." Joe wanted to laugh as he watched Nicky's face squish up as he started to plan dinner. "Maybe grill a few vegetables..."

"Burgers and fries sound fine babe," Joe told him watching Nicky grin as he used the word fries instead of chips.

"I figure I'll take the girls with me to the store," Nicky stated writing more notes down on a piece of paper. "That'll give you an hour maybe two to finish editing your paper before the real distractions arrive." Nicky joked, because by distractions they both knew he was meaning Andy and Booker.

"You don't have to do that," Joe told him softly, watching Nicky look up at him warmly. 

"I know," Nick told him kissing him quickly before moving to the dining room, a couple minutes later Joe heard Nicky yell, "Girls time to go."

Joe watched them ran down the stairs going for their coats and shoes. Zander coming down the stairs to ask if Art and Riley could stay for dinner. Joe looked to Nicky telling him it was up to him since he was cooking. Zander clapped happily as Nicky said it was fine, but to remember to call their parents first. Nicky took the keys to Joe's SUV from him smiling as Joe gave him another quick kiss, watching his girls giggle. Joe could not stop smiling as Nicky took Lyla's hand as they walked out the door.

Joe stood in the door way watching as he lifted Lyla into her booster seat, Elizabeth climbing next to her. Elizabeth waved at him as Nicky climbed into the driver's seat, Joe's grinned widen. Nicky blowing him a kiss before he climbed into the SUV. Joe watched him pull out of the drive way, heading down the street to their local store. Walking back into the house, Joe felt a calm that he was not used to. Taking the paper that Nicky proofread he opened his laptop to get this finished today. He grinned like a fool when he saw the post it note on the last page that simply said "You Did Great!" with a heart next to it.

Yup Joe was for sure falling in love with this man. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of some messages I want to reassure everyone, Eve will not be a problem. She is just protective of her family. So please don't hate her, more of her story will be revealed later. :)


	3. March's Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky have their first fight, a better glimpse into Andy's family on her 30th, while Joe is ready to advance--career wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still stunned by the warmth, and the kindness of The Old Guard Fandom. Truly one of the best fandoms I have written stories for. It is such a feeling being apart of something so good and pure at heart. 
> 
> Thank You Jacey my love, my amazing beta reader. 
> 
> Extra special thank you to all the comments, and all the kudos. Every single one is an inspiration to me.

Once Upon A Year: March's Glow

Nicky exhaled raggedly, he was bored, and not in a good mood.

This was the first weekend in weeks that he was on his own. Booker had made some comment on it jokingly last weekend, Nicky had rolled his eyes amused, but Joe had not. The shift in mood was noticeable to Nicky, but no one else paid much attention to it. Nicky hadn’t even realized it had been weeks mainly because outside of Lykon and Nile he didn’t really hangout with many people outside Joe’s group. Both Lykon and Nile worked with people in that group, so they too were kind of apart of the group. 

Booker and Nile were pleasant to each other, but Booker admitted it was hard to be around her right now. The investigation that was still going on was brutal, they were bringing up cases from over fifteen years ago,. eyes were on Booker. George had even been called in because he had worked on a few of the cases. Nile was not liked by most if anyone, and Booker honestly felt sorry for her. She had been picked because she had no connection to anyone, a neutral party. 

Nile was doing her job, but the line for that blurs when you build the type of relationships most of these men had. 

Nile was determined not to build relationships, not until after whatever was happening was done. Booker knew some of the current situation because his promotion had started this all. He was too far down the line to know anything concrete about what Nile had found. If Booker was being honest he didn’t know if he wanted to know more than he did. Nile knew that Booker hated what he found when he became detective. She knew that he wished that maybe he wouldn't accepted the promotion.

Booker was also having problems because Captain Kyle Winslow did not like him. He was making it his job to make Booker's life a living hell. They all knew he wanted Booker’s old partner Larry Hankins to get the promotion, despite him not having the proper experience. Larry was forty-six years old, been passed up at least five times in twelve years for Detective. Though Nile had found some records that had her questioning the promotion before Booker's. Larry's record wasn’t the best sure, but then neither was Winslow’s.

Captain Winslow had promised Larry last time, next time he’d get it—only the committee gave it to Booker—now everyone hated him. 

“You look as defeated as I feel,” Nile commented coming to sit next to him on the couch.

“Joe and I had a fight,” Nicky pouted looking over to Nile who smiled softly. “None of that,” Nicky snipped, he wanted to be mad.

“What happened,” Nile asked gently turning to look at her only friend.

“Booker made a joke about how it's like I move in on the weekends,” Nicky started watching Nile nod. “Joe then called on Thursday cancelled our museum plans for yesterday. I assumed something came up with the children.” Nile sucked in a deep breath; she could see what was coming. “Until Elizabeth called asking if she did something wrong…”

“He told them you cancelled,” Nile gasped wide eyed, that did not seem like Joe.

“Told them I needed a weekend alone,” Nicky stated as he sat forward feeling himself growing angry again. "I never once said anything of the sort!"

“Nicky I’m sure Joe didn’t mean…” Nile tried but stopped when Nicky shot her a deadly look.

“If he didn’t want me around so much….,” Nicky mumbled holding back tears, “He could have told me,” Nile frowned brokenhearted--she didn't think that was it either.

Nile pulled Nicky to her for a hug. 

Nicky had been crushed when Joe had cancelled their museum plans for Saturday. Then when he called off dinner for Sunday he assumed the children were not feeling well. That night Elizabeth had called him on Thursday, and he felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Her broken little voice, her sniffles as she held back tears. Nicky had no idea what to say, he had been completely side swiped. When he hung up the phone he was hurt, he was angry, and he didn’t know what was happening.

Joe had lied to him. 

Joe had lied to him and the children. Joe had told the children Nicky wanted some time to himself, not with them. That of course made them think they had done something wrong. They hadn’t done anything wrong; Nicky had been looking forward to the museum. One of his students who had a sister around Elizabeth’s age had gushed about the exhibit. He could not wait for Zander to experience it, he knew that he would have so many questions. He was even preparing not to argue with the guides, no matter how wrong they might be.

But Joe had lied to them, he still could not get over this—Joe lied.

“Hi,” Joe greeted weakly as Nicky opened the door. Joe looked nervous as Nicky cold eyes met his “Can we talk?”

“I was just heading to the store,” Nile announced smiling when Nicky shot her a betrayed look as she ran past Joe.

Joe had not meant for everything to get as out of control as they were right now. Nicky had not talked to him since they got into their fight on Thursday, had not even opened any of the text Joe had sent him. Joe had sat there all Friday thinking he just needed to cool down. They both needed to cool down, Joe could be hot headed sometimes. He didn’t want to say anything in anger that could not be taken back. So he went to work, he let Jace take him out for lunch. Listened to his friend tell him he was an idiot but assure him it will be okay--Nicky just needed space.

Saturday—nothing. 

He wanted all morning for a text, but nothing came. Then the afternoon, again nothing. He tried calling only he knew Nicky ignored his phone calls. His children were upset, they liked Nicky. Joe had not meant for them to think they were a problem. Elizabeth or Zander calling him never entered his mind. He truly assumed Nicky would like a break from everything. Figured the children would like a break too. He never realized how much the man had come to mean to them. 

How much Nicky meant to him.

Now he knew---Nicky was breaking up with him.

This morning Andy came over noticed everything was off. When she asked where Nicky was she did not miss the look Zander gave as he remarked, “ask dad,” then walked off. Andy had ordered him to go fix his mess before he ended up single because he fried all his brain cells. The drive over Joe still had no idea what he was going to say, all he knew was that he was scared. Pulling up he was relieved to see that Nicky was home, part of him was worried. 

He knew that Nile had been wanting to try a few places for brunch--he also knew there were others always sniffing around, waiting.

“I’m sorry,” Joe told him watching Nicky look away, obviously still angry. “Nicky please.”

“You lied,” Nicky snapped turning to look at Joe, who to his credit look horrible. “You made the children think I didn’t want to spend time with them.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Joe swore, this was all just a mess.

“If you didn’t want me around….” Nicky stated his own voice breaking.

“I do,” Joe yelled, Nicky looked at him like he was talking crazy. Joe rubbed his face harshly this had been the worst weekend in months. “Can we just sit down. Please.” Nicky sat on the far side of the couch; Joe wanted to laugh but this wasn’t the time. Joe looked over to Nicky who face was still ice cold. “I’m an idiot.” Nicky huffed, but didn’t disagree like he normally did. “I got scared,” Joe admitted Nicky felt himself soften, though he didn't want to. “First because I thought maybe I might be pushing too much on you too fast.” Joe looked away his voice lower. “Then, then…”

Nicky wasn’t raised around children he had been up front that he didn’t know much about them. It was clear the first couple times despite how calm and collected he looked he was also awkward. He had no idea how to take care of children. The idea of being a stepparent was so far out of his mind, he had his own panic attack about it. These were living breathing tiny little human beings that were relying on adults to keep them living. When Nicky met Lyla, she was so tiny, fragile. She could fit into the strangest of places, Nicky still didn’t know how she got her body to bend like she could.

Lyla's flexibility threw him for a loop.

Nicky was a natural with children. 

From that first day when he bent down so he was eye level with Lyla, to showing them how to cook. From the time he braided their hair and listen to them go on and on about Frozen. To helping Zander with his math and answering his questions on authors that Joe had never heard of. Joe had found that quickly Nicky had formed this place not only in his life but his children’s too. The way Nicky sounded sad when he cancelled this weekend. To the way Elizabeth’s face broke, until the call from Nicky later that day.

Joe was petrified. 

Joe was scared because he was afraid that Nicky would realize he was just tired of the family life. He was scared that Nicky would wake up and realize that Joe had pushed this on him. That he never wanted to be in a serious relationship, or raise children. He would walk out of his life and never look back. Joe was terrified that he would lose Nicky like he lost Rachel. Joe didn’t know if he could handle that again. It had been hard to move on the first time, but a second. 

“Did you think to, oh I don't know..." Nicky face's mocking confusion with deep sarcasm. "Maybe ask me if it was becoming too much,” Nicky remarked scooting over closer to Joe, who now looked sheepish. “I thought, maybe I was pushing myself too much on you.”

“God no,” Joe exclaimed, that was never a problem. “I don’t know what I would have done these last weeks without you,” Joe whispered cupping Nicky’s face smiling gently. “I never meant for this to become such a mess.” Nicky smiled sadly, he knew this to be true. “I just,” Joe paused not knowing what he wanted to say. “I don’t know. I never meant my words to turn into lies or to hurt anyone. I just wanted to give you space….”

“Space that I didn’t ask for,” Nicky stated, Joe hurt knowing he caused Nicky such heartache. “Do you need space?” Joe looked up at him, Nicky’s face soft but broken. “I can understand if you might need a break….”

“No,” Joe said quickly. “That’s the last thing I want.” Joe could not bare the thought.

“Then if I don’t want space, and you don’t want space,” Nicky replied watching Joe start to smile sadly. “How about next time you just ask me instead of assuming I need something.” Joe sucked in a deep breath nodding. “And I promise to do the same.”

“I didn’t ruin us,” Joe broken asked tearfully. "Did I?" Joe couldn't lose Nicky.

Nicky didn’t lose his temper easily, but when he did it was like a fire you needed to watch. As long as it was monitored nothing too bad would happen, it was repairable. Maybe a few flames that were a little too high but nothing too dangerous. Maybe a few scorched marks here and there, a few edges turned to ash. But nothing that couldn’t be fixed with just a little extra care after the flames went down. 

The issue was when you didn’t monitor the flames. When that happened then the flames would start low then quickly go higher and higher. Then the fire would grow bigger and bigger until finally it was out of control. Before you knew it everything was burned to soot and ash, nothing could repair the damage. You had to start all over again, rebuild from the foundation up. 

That was Nicky’s anger. 

Nicky learned at a young age to just walk off, let himself cool down. From the time Abigail smashed his toy train because Father had gotten him two smaller toy trains for her very expensive doll from Japan. Or when his first boyfriend broke his heart admitting he had really been after Lykon all along. Nicky had learned that he needed space from what was making him angry. When Nicky hung up on Joe on Thursday he knew he would need a little space to cool down. 

Nicky need some time to think about this, rationally and calmly.

He did not answer his calls or text on Friday. To be honest Nicky had been a little irate that Joe had text him like everything was okay. Like Nicky had not just discovered that he had lied to him because he didn’t want him around. Now Nicky knew that wasn’t true, but at the time it had added a little fuel to his anger. So much that on Saturday he didn’t do anything. He stayed in bed most of the day just watching some show on some home network about people rebuilding houses in some small town.

When Joe tried to call him he ignored it, both times.

It wasn’t until this moment that Nicky even thought what Joe must have thought, what he must have felt not knowing.

“No,” Nicky told him taking his face into his hands. “I’m sorry baby.” Nicky muttered now feeling as horrible as Joe must. Leaned his forehead against Joe’s. “When I’m angry I need time alone to cool off. I should have done better at telling you that.” 

“Guess we have a little to work on,” Joe sighed smiling as Nicky huffed a laugh.

“Well think of the bright side,” Nicky stated lifting his head smiling like a mischievous child. “We just had out first fight?” Joe gave him a "duh" look as Nicky grinned wider. “Best part of any fights is…”

“Making up,” Joe laughed as Nicky slide into his lap.

Joe could say that he did not like fighting with Nicky, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the making up.

XOXO

Nicky has always loved the Spring. 

Nile had spent over an hour ranting about how the worst winters here in Bayview was a warm spring back in Chicago. Nicky had heard stories of how rough the winter storms were there. Nile would roll her eyes telling him the reality of living there was worse. But the first nice day, Nile had all the windows open as she scrubbed the winter dirt and air away. He offered to help but Nile would just bat him away. Nile, he had found out liked to clean to process, it was therapeutic for her it seemed.

Work was getting bad—whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon.

Nicky took the hint and left her alone to clean. After a phone call he went to Joe’s, to do almost the same thing. Joe was at another Saturday meeting this one was just a couple hours though. Nicky figured today would be perfect for a little cleaning while he was out. Joe happily called whoever Eve had called to cancel them for babysitting since they couldn't today. Lyla giggled covering her eyes as Nicky kissed Joe before he headed off. 

Walking inside, he and Zander began to open the windows as Elizabeth and Lyla went to change into better clothing for cleaning. Nicky could not help but smile at how adorable Lyla and Elizabeth looked in their almost matching aprons he had got them. Smiling wider as he pinned their hair up. 

Nicky had also decided that the children needed to learn to cook, it was a basic life skill. Nicky would not lie though this decision mostly came after Joe had attempted once again to cook for him. Nicky was running through the basics when he knew. There was no doubt, Elizabeth had fallen in love with the culinary arts. Lyla just liked she could make a mess without getting in trouble for it. Zander much like Elizabeth was taking quite well to it. 

Joe walked into the house to the smell of baked bread and the sounds of singing. 

Joe could not help but smile the closer he got to the kitchen. 

Peeking inside Joe grinned at the sight before him. Zander was stirring something inside of a pot slowly, his eye intently watching whatever he was cooking. Elizabeth was laying out silverware he was assuming was to be used for dinner. She was neatly placing them out counting each one, checking them to ensure they were clean. Nicky was helping Lyla as she stirred something in their pitcher, it seemed to be lemonade. All the while they were singing, he always forgot how much he loved Nicky's voice. 

Soon Nicky was shooing Lyla off to wash her hands as he went back over to Zander laughing.

“Hi Daddy,” Elizabeth greeted seeing Joe first as she headed to set the table with the silverware and napkins.

“What smells so good,” Joe asked smiling as Nicky added a few more seasonings as Zander stirred.

“Stew,” Nicky remarked watching the amused smile play across Joe’s face. “We made two pots, one with meat and one vegetarian." Joe nodded; he knew Nicky was in the middle of lent. Nicky moved to the oven, "Zander and I also made biscuits.” Zander made an anxious face.

“Mine came out weirdly shape,” Zander pouted looking at the tray, Nicky gave him a reassuring smile.

"They came out great for your first time," Nicky told him putting them down to cool, Zander face still rang insecure. “Go wash up,” Nicky laughed patting Zander on the back softly.

Zander gave Nicky a nod as he gave the biscuits one last look. A few moments later Elizabeth came back in for their glasses, but Nicky sent her off to wash up as well. Joe went to the cabinet grabbing the glasses, and happily took them to the dining room. Joe sighed he could hear Zander and Elizabeth bickering, everyone told him it was normal. Joe had been an only child; he never had any siblings it was always just him. Sometimes he wondered that maybe if he had things would have been different. His mother had put all her hopes and dreams on his shoulders, she had wanted nothing but perfection out of him. 

Sometimes he wondered how she got over her disappointment of what he was sure she saw as failure. Joe knew that maybe that was unfair, he wasn’t a failure, per say. Joe loved his life. He just knew that she had wanted more for him, she had wanted more out of him. Joe wouldn’t change one decision he made. Even at the lowest when he didn’t know what way was up and what way was down. He would never blame his children for his own mistakes or the choices he made. The one thing he wished for above all else, was that they learned from him. Joe knew how lucky he was. 

Though he and his mother had a difficult and strained relationship, she had given him opportunities many teen parents didn’t get. For that he would be forever grateful. 

Nicky looked over to Joe, he could tell something was off.

“Did the meeting today go okay,” Nicky asked softly watching Joe carefully.

“They’re posting the Vice Principal position on Monday,” Joe explained, Nicky nodded smiling. “The posting will remain up until after the end of the month," Copley had said April 2nd. "With the interviews starting sometime around Spring Break which is a week or so after Easter.” Nicky knew many were scared Sarah Harris would get the position. “Copley thinks I should consider applying?” Nicky turned to look at him, seeing his deep apprehension written all over his face.

“I agree,” Nicky smiled watching Joe look at him softly. “You’ve told me it was always your intention to get into administration one day." That was true, his goal was to be a principal or higher--someday. "That’s the main reason you are getting your master isn’t it. To advance, to make a difference.”

“I’ll be going against people with better _backgrounds_ ,” Joe sighed looking down then back up. Nicky knew this was about his having a child at fifteen. “Would someone like me get picked over….” Nicky was angry at the people who got into Joe's head, who made him feel unworthy.

“Sarah Harris,” Nicky guessed watching Joe nod, her dislike for Joe was well known. Not just for Joe either, anyone she deemed _inappropriate_. “If you want this job, I say apply for it.” Nicky knew how much Joe wanted to make a change he knew given a chance, Joe could do it. Everyone did. “Would Copley have asked you to apply if he thought you weren’t a valid candidate for this position.” Joe opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud high pitched shriek behind him.

“NICKY!” Lyla screamed running into the kitchen, Nicky laughed as Joe jumped.

“Lyla,” Joe scolded his youngest child, heart racing wildly. “What have we said about screaming like that.” Lyla blinked at him then looked to Nicky giving them both a shrug.

This child would be his end, Joe knew it.

Nicky laughed a bit more as Joe picked up his youngest making her giggle uncontrollably. Nicky began scooping stew into bowls as Zander took the larger bowl of biscuits to the table. Joe smiled, today had been more exhausting than he had assumed it would be. What was supposed to just be a short budget planning session had turned into Copley and Dr. Willis trying to convince him, he was ideal for the position. Copley had signed another contract he would be around for another three years. 

Whoever agreed to the Vice Principal position would also sign a three-year contact, their eyes were on Joe. 

Everyone who was anyone knew that Sarah Harris was applying, she had made that quite clear. There were rumors she was the reason Chad left. 

Sarah had been teaching for almost twenty-five years and felt that was enough to get her the position. If being honest, more like she felt like the school owed her the position because of that reason. Copley made it clear without calling her or anyone else out, the board was looking for more than just someone with teaching experience. Copley was proof you didn’t need to ever be a teacher to get a position in school administration. 

James Copley had never taught one class. Betsy Willis had only taught a handful of college courses. Then there was her ten years she worked with residents at the hospital. 

Not realizing it or maybe he did but Chad had given Joe the experience he needed for this position. Joe had worked with Chad for the last three years on the budget committee. He worked with Chad on most his projects including all emergency plans for the past four years. Chad had sent Joe to various training because he hadn't wanted to go the last couple years. The last two years being a mentor to the interns and student teachers. When Chad left instead of withdrawing from the projects Joe took them over while still teaching. The last two years and it was looking good this year again every senior he advised graduated with a 3.0. 

The best part was unlike Sarah Harris he was months away from earning a master’s degree.

Copley felt that Joe’s ideas mixed with his experience in the classroom along with both his passion and love for his students would benefit the district. 

Nicky just needed Joe to believe in that.

XOXO

Andy hated her birthday.

It wasn’t the getting older she minded, she actually quite like the idea of being thirty. In the past few years here, she had made a reputation for herself. She worked for one the best but most sexist offices in the entire area, Despite that she had taken on two of the hardest cases in the area. The partners, and the men directly under them had seen no reason to try with the cases. There was no way anyone could win so why put their time in it. Andy took the first one, shocked them all by winning. She then took the second because this time it wasn't a whispered behind her back. They said to her face she would lose this case. 

She won.

Now their highest paying clients were requesting her for _sensitive_ situations.

Sometimes Andy thought about calling it quits, just walking out the door, but then she knew they would win. They would tell everyone she couldn’t handle working with the big boys. Every time they used those words Andy wanted to punch them until her hand was broken. No, she would stay, and she would prove to everyone that Andromache Black was no one puppet. She took on another case that was doomed to fail. She would win, she would prove she was more. 

No, the reason Andy hated her birthday was simple. Her birthday was Wednesday, March 17, Saint Patrick’s Day. Her mother, a lover of parties and celebration took great pride in forcing her to dress up as a child and well into her teens. Her brothers both younger, were also subjected to this but for her it was worse. She was forced to wear dresses until she could buy her own clothes. Until she left home she was still forced to wear dresses at all parties. 

Sometimes she wondered if that’s why today, she hated dresses with such a fiery passion.

She was forced to have long hair until her mother deemed her old enough to have an opinion. That age was when she moved out of their house. Until that day Andy had long black hair, which she wore like her mother told her to. If she disobeyed her brothers would get punished along with her. She hated seeing them cry so she always did as she was told. They looked just like her, dark hair with light eyes. Andy did whatever she had to, to make sure that they got to live their dreams.

She wanted them to be free.

Andy knew that people didn’t always understand what she meant by family. To many people it was your parents, your grandparents, maybe aunts and uncles, the cousin who were your first friends. To Andy, to Joe, to Booker this just wasn’t the case. All their grandparents were not the nicest people, they had used others as they saw fit to get more power, more money. Booker and Joe walked away easily from their birth family to start their lives here. It was simple for them, but not so much for her.

Joe and Booker were her brothers, but she had two biological brothers too.

No one was more important to her than her brothers, it ate at her that she couldn’t just cut her parents off. Not without them making her brother pay the consequences for her decision.

“You want a party,” Booker gasped looking at Joe who shrugged just as shocked, he remembered her parties growing up.

“God no,” Andy snipped horrified. “I am just willing to celebrate this year.” Andy corrected looking to Quynh and Nicky who smiled excitedly. “No hats, no presents, no decorations, and absolutely not one single balloon of type that includes bubbles.” Nicky nodded while Quynh still beamed, they had never celebrated her birthday, not really. “Just a small get together this Saturday.”

“Cake,” Nicky questions taking down notes, Andy face changed as she weighed the decision. “We can order it to your specifications.” Joe and Booker bite back a laugh.

“No frosting,” Andy ordered watching Nicky nod. “I’m very serious. No letters. No flowers. No hearts,” Andy made sure to speak slow, her eyes going dark. “Absolutely not one little green shamrock." Joe and Booker tried to look away as they bite back laughs, recalling Andy's sweet sixteen. "ANYWHERE!”

“I will personally see to the cake,” Nicky swore watching Andy relax, Nicky looked to Joe, and everyone knew Nicky would probably make it.

“Should we have the…” Quynh stopped before she said party. “Celebration,” Quynh grinned as Andy grumbled lowly at the word. “Here or somewhere else?”

“Our usual pub is fine,” Andy stated watching Nicky nod as he made more notes, Quynh nodding as well. “You are free to invite people,” Quynh grinned again, “As long as you clarify the rules to them beforehand,” Andy looked to them again. “This is not I repeat NOT a birthday party!” Joe and Booker looked at each other, then back to Andy. No way were they offering to help with this one.

“I’ll handle inviting people,” Quynh told Nicky softly motioning for paper. “You handle the cake.”

“Nothing healthy,” Andy snapped eyeing Quynh who smiled. “I want a real cake.” Nicky laughed nodding.

"Just no frosting," Booker commented then laughed as Andy kicked him.

Nicky learned minutes later about Andy's two little brothers. 

This was news to him. 

Nicky had never heard anyone talk about Andy’s siblings in the past, though a few comments did make sense now. Andy’s brothers were both younger than she was, and Andy had always felt responsible for them. Exactly in the same way she felt responsible for Joe and Booker. Nicky learned once Andy was out of the room that Andy studies law with the agreement that her brothers got to pick their careers. She had never wanted to be lawyer, it was the last thing she wanted. 

Andy had had dreams of studying journalism, she wanted to travel the world, be the face of justice.

It was also the reasons why she did not try for the ADA position though Joe and Booker knew she wanted it—her father still controlled her career.

Ajax Black was twenty-five years old, and currently making himself known in the photography world, Andy was so proud of him. Jax had Andy’s dark hair, her eyes, her ivory skin, and her smile. Like Andy he tried his best to keep his contact with his parents to a minimal. Whatever project he worked on, he did it knowing that he was able to because Andy carried the weight of their family. If he ever needed anything he knew that he could call her. Without even thinking she would drop everything for him. Nicky learned that he hadn’t been able to see her in the last few years. He had been working on a project that just didn’t allow him time to fly to America. 

But nothing would stop him from being here for their wedding, Jax had joked he would swim if he had to.

Then there was Judas. 

Jude, Quynh told Nicky with a soft smile was the baby. Twenty-One years old, but he wasn’t carefree like people would think for the baby of the family. Like Jax he looked just like Andy, but he didn’t have Jax’s carefree attitude or Andy's playfulness. Jax was a free spirit, he loved to roam and explore while Jude liked logic, facts, and stability. He was prelaw at Oxford right now, next year he wanted to attend law school closer to Andy. Quynh got a photo out, Nicky could see the family resemblance. 

He could also see the love in Andy's eyes when she spoke of them. The way Booker and Joe would light up, it was clear they loved them as much as they loved Andy. 

Family, it truly did not start with blood, Nicky was learning that fast.

Nicky wished he could say that his own sisters loved him that much, but it was hard to tell with them sometimes, Natalia maybe not he knew she did---but Abigail? 

XOXO

“I told my family about you,” Nicky smiled watching Joe look up at him eyes wide. “Abigail thinks I am having a mental breakdown, but not enough that she needs to come down here.”

“And your parents,” Joe whispered feeling oddly lightheaded.

“Want to meet you this summer,” Nicky admitted watching Joe nod, Joe felt like he could not breath. “Could be fun for the children, seeing Genoa maybe even London.”

“Are you serious,” Joe gasped watching Nicky nod himself. Nicky quickly looked away as he saw what he thought was horror on Joe's face.

“Or not,” Nicky mumbled going back to buttoning his shirt for Andy’s not-birthday celebration.

“If you want,” Joe stuttered, watching Nicky nervously look back at him. “I want. I really want,” Nicky grinned widely. “Maybe before London we can stop off in Barcelona for a day or two.” Nicky’s face beamed. “My mother has been hounding me for a visit for months.”

Joe knew the children would love a trip this summer. 

It didn’t hit Nicky until they got to the Pub that Joe had said _his mother_. Going to Barcelona meant meeting his mother. Amira al-Kaysani was not someone that Nicky thought he wanted to meet---ever. Booker who she loved to pieces stated she was a hard woman to please. Joe had admitted that he told her a few weeks ago he was dating someone. Amira also knew that person was not female. According to Joe it did not come as a surprise to either of his parents. 

Which Joe admitted later he didn’t know how he felt about that. Andy said she knew since they were children, his mother during their conversation said she always assumed he was gay when he was thirteen. Which did not make sense to Joe, since his mother always freaked out on Andy. She further explained to him that her reaction to Andy was not because she was female. She just didn’t like her. Amira had always hoped Joe and Booker would get together one day. She would love to make him an official member of the family.

That of course got a good laugh out of Booker but an annoyed eye roll out of Nicky--he couldn't wait to meet her, he had said.

“I submitted my application for the Vice Principal position,” Joe announced laughing as everyone clapped, Joe looked to Jace. “But let’s keep this on the down low.”

“Of course,” Jace grinned patting Joe on the back excitedly. “Let me know if you need any help preparing?”

“I might take you up on that,” Joe admitted nervously laughing.

“Now we definitely need to go shopping,” Andy grinned, Andy loved taking Joe clothes shopping. Mainly because unlike Booker, Joe just let her dress him in whatever she wanted--Booker fought back. “I’m thinking something classic," Andy announced tilting her head. "The traditional black and white,” Then pauses looking at Nicky smiling. “Or maroon. You always look good in red shades.”

“My current suit is fine,” Joe grumbled at her, he was not going shopping.

“No,” Booker, Nicky, and Jace all said together making Quynh and Andy both giggles. Joe looked to Nicky with an almost betrayed look.

“Babe,” Nicky stated taking his face in his hand. “You do remember your dark blue suit is ruined,” Joe tried to keep the blush away as he remembered their first date. “And your other suits are all mix matched.” Joe hated shopping, especially clothes shopping with Andy.

“Fine,” Joe mumbled face a scowl, turning to Andy with a hard stare. “But you get one-hour, tops.”

The smile on Andy’s face told everyone she would get more than one hour. 

Jace was happy that Joe had decided to apply, they had talked about it during the week. Joe had wondered if Jace was thinking about applying, he had a masters himself, and had been teaching for over ten years. Joe also knew that Jace had experience in Special Education and did work with the At-Risk Program George worked with. But it seemed that those were the reasons that Jace did not want the position. Jace loved teaching, he loved the challenges and the rewards of seeing his student flourish. 

That job would take him out of the classroom.

Joe exceled both in the classroom and outside of the classroom. Joe had this aurora about him, the moment you met him you were drawn in. Jace had tried to work with the student teachers and various interns but quickly lost his patience with them. Which he knew was unfair because at one time he was them, he knew how difficult this job could be. They clung to Joe, he just had this way of making everyone feel so at ease. More than one teacher had called him in to help them just because he always saw the bigger picture. 

Jace knew Joe would do a lot of good not just for their students, not just for their school, but the whole of Bayview if he got this job.

“I’m really happy for you,” Jace told him looking over to Nicky who was talking to Lykon. Lykon who was rolling his eyes.

“He thinks you have a crush on me,” Joe laughed turning to look at Jace who started laughing. “It’s not that funny.” Joe frowned.

“When I first met you I did,” Jace admitted recalling how star struck he had been. Joe was just someone you wanted, he made you feel special. “But now….” Joe watched him carefully. “I wouldn’t say I don’t find you highly attractive but it’s not like…” Joe laughed feeling giddy now.

“I understand,” Joe smiled brightly, that put Jace at ease.

“I hope I find what you guys have someday,” Jace sighed looking over to Andy and Quynh who were slow dancing, bodies melded as one.

“You do,” Joe questioned voice obviously surprised, “I didn’t think you ever wanted to settle down?” Recalling all of Jace’s statements of not being the take home to mother type guy.

“Five years ago, I would have done anything to avoid it,” Jace admitted with a deep sigh. “But now…” Jace looked to Joe who seemed curious. “I mean I’m not out there actively looking for a bride but I’m also not running from it anymore.”

“I sure of hell wasn’t looking for Nicky,” Joe laughed eyes going over to the seats where they met ten months earlier. "He just entered my life. Like lightening."

Jace smiled, his eyes light and smile warm. Jace liked his life, he loved his life in fact, but he was also growing tired. He just couldn’t find the right person he clicked with, he had tried. Watching Joe with Nicky gave him a little hope that maybe even someone like him could find their person.

Someday.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

XOXO

Andy could honestly say that her celebration went over better than she had hoped. She expected someone to bring a gift or a balloon or something stupid like that but no, everyone listened. Jace had asked if he could at least buy her a birthday drink, she had agreed, reluctantly. Lykon showed up late, bought a round for everyone. It was just a night of hanging out, no pressure to be anything but herself. A few people that knew her dropped in to say hello, but like everyone else respected her wishes. 

Andy had never had such a good night out for her birthday.

Right now, though she was dragging Joe out of the house grunting with a smirking Nicky waving them goodbye as he began to make the children's breakfast. Like Andy’s smile had shown the night before, she had no plans for this to be a quick trip that lasted an hour. She wasn't taking him to some discount store at the mall ether. She shoved him into her car before she started her way to her shop, the only one she went to. It was on the edge of town, a small little shop that specialized in suits. 

Luca Milano.

Luca was in his late eighties, he had two sons both in the early sixties, five grandchild the youngest in their thirties, and a teenage great-grandson, who worked in the family business. Milano’s Shop. Luca’s grandfather started the shop several years before Luca’s father had been born. Almost 130 years of being open, and in a few years the business would be passed on to the fifth generation, Alice Milano. Her brothers along with her Uncle had not agreed with her working there. It was a man’s business, they had told Luca that many times. 

She proved them wrong.

Alice was the eldest of the grandchildren at forty-five, she also unlike them got her degree to back up her experience. It had been her idea fifteen years ago to open a website, it boomed. The small selection of stock would sell quickly, people preferred making appointments online. Then ten years ago she opened the shop to females. Her brothers had thrown a huge fit, but they were losing money to bigger named stores. No dresses she had sworn to Luca and her father over and again. 

Milano’s Shop special in suits and accessories, and luckily suits were what they wanted.

Last year Luca’s eldest son, her father, Marty who currently was CEO & President named her his successor. The transition would be completed by June. There was no mistaking the tears of a proud mother, and grandfather as her son became the first of his generation at sixteen to start working there part-time a couple years before. This summer the next grandchild, a girl, Lily, would begin working there. This was more than just a family business, it was one of Bayview's legacies. 

Four generations working in a family owned business, you just didn’t see that anymore.

“Andromache,” Luca grinned walking towards her slowly, his smile soft. “Radiant as always.” Andy smiled as he kissed her hand.

“Luca this is my friend Joe,” Andy stated smiling, Joe extended his hand smiling at the man.

“Any friend of Andromache is always welcome here,” Marty stated coming up to them happily. “I am Martino Milano, but please call me Marty.”

“It’s an honor to be in your shop,” Joe proclaimed genuinely, knowing how hard it was to get an appointment. Andy had just called them this morning. “It’s stunning.” Joe knew there was history here, The Milano's had built the building themselves.

“Thank you,” Marty beamed, never a missing a chance to go over his family’s legacy. 

Joe wanted to die.

Joe found that they kept actual files on each of their clients--there was a questionnaire. 

The first thing that happened was them making him undress so they could measure him exactly. Lucas apparently still handle this because he trusted few other with what he called the most crucial part. Luca measuring was a long process. Joe had measured himself before and it never took this long. Andy had explained that the suits would be tailed to fit him perfectly, it was The Milano guarantee. Luca had him walk back and forth as he made notes on how he walked, how he stood, even the way he talked. 

Marty then took over after they "scored" his questionnaire. Joe never knew that so many styles of suits existed. Marty had him try on every single one with Andy by his side making faces when she didn’t like one. He had made jokes about Andy using him as a doll before but now it was true. She would walk around him with Marty, she would point to another one. Marty would quickly grab whatever she pointed at, then he was ushered off to try that one on. After they picked the top five style of suits they liked him in, he wanted to praise whoever would listen. 

Joe thought he was finished—he was a fool.

Soon he was being pulled to a table where he sat with Marty’s wife, Elena. Elena wanted to go over fabric, colors, ties, shoes, and every other accessory known to the world. Everyone in the shop was overly excited when they discovered Joe could not only speak Italian but was quite fluent in the language. Andy of course had to mention his boyfriend was from Genoa. Andy of course showed them all a picture that had Elena gushing about what a handsome couple they made. 

It wasn’t until Joe was being handed a ticket for when he picked up his suit, that he realized, Andy had not allowed him to see any prices. 

“Long day my love,” Nicky asked watching Joe collapse onto the couch.

“I tried on more clothes today then I have in all my years on this earth combined,” Joe hissed into the pillow, today was Sunday.

“Are you still volunteering at the University’s Night of the Arts next weekend,” Nicky asked watching Joe lift his head nodding.

“I have over a hundred students and twenty adults who signed up,” Joe stated proudly moving to sit up, it would e the largest group yet. “Why?”

“I was thinking,” Nicky started going to sit next to him. “If it’s okay with you I’d take the children,” Joe looked at Nicky who looked apprehensive. “They’re having a fair during the day this year.” Joe did know this, it was the first year and why they needed triple the normal volunteers. “I think Zander and Elizabeth would enjoy The Night of Drama.” Joe wasn’t sure about that, but they did like spending time with Nicky.

“Aren’t a few of your student doing skits in that,” Joe asked remembering him mentioned that awhile back. 

“Yes,” Nicky smiled brightly, Nicky like Jace loved teaching. Joe just didn’t know if his children would love like two hours of amateur acting. “Zander has shown such a love and appreciation for the classic arts I think he’ll find this truly inspiring.” Joe smiled.

“If they want to go I have no objections,” Joe told him grinning leaning forward to kiss him quickly. “I have to be there at seven, so why don’t you just stay over on Friday.”

Nicky grinned brightly Joe almost felt bad because he knew his children would not have fun. Well maybe that was a lie he knew they’d enjoy their time with Nicky, they adored Nicky. Joe could not express what he felt at the idea that Nicky thought about his children. Joe knew that Nicky cared for them, he had made that quite obvious with their fight. The hurt Joe had heard in his voice, the pain that he had seen on his face. Joe had been so scared that he was pushing Nicky too fast, he never thought that maybe Nicky wanted it all. 

This felt different. 

Joe knew that Nicky and Zander had talked about stories and authors. He knew that Nicky had given him books to read and listing of one he could find in his school’s library. That Nicky wanted to take Zander to this night because he thought he would enjoy it. That he thought Zander would walk away with an appreciation for the preforming arts. To see students some of which were just five years older than himself, take their own ideas and make them something for the world to see. 

To want to inspire his son to be more, that made Joe fall deeper and deeper for this man. 

“Joe,” Andy stated walking into the room. “You forgot this.” Andy smiled waving his ticket.

“I told you I wasn’t picking the suit up until you told me how much I owe you,” Joe snipped standing up, Andy rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take it Andy,” Nicky smiled extending his hand out.

“I’m not picking the suit up until…..,” Joe grumbled eyeing Andy who was just smiling innocently.

“Yusuf,” Nicky scolded like he was one of the children.

“We’ll talk later,” Joe remarked looking at Andy who tried to bite back her laugh as he stomped off.

“Thank you,” Andy whispered, Nicky nodded smiling gently.

Andy had made sure that Joe never saw the receipt or the fact she was buying him multiple suits---like five---maybe six.

Few knew that when Joe came to America his mother cut him off. She had pretty much taken every cent out of his bank account, that somehow she still had legal access to. His father put back what he had earned and save from his teaching job, and anything Rachel had put in the account as well. Ibrahim wanted to put it all back, but Joe refused to take anything that he didn’t earn on his own. That money was tainted now. The money had been left by both his grandparents to him but now all he saw was his mother’s pettiness. 

Amira’s need to control him. 

Joe had adapted to life without his trust fund, sometimes Andy was humbled by his perseverance. But Joe deserved more than he allowed himself to have. Having a few nice suits was something that Andy felt he needed. If he wanted this job than he would need to dress the part. The money wasn’t doing her any good just sitting in a bank account, and if she could help someone she loved, so be it. She knew they would argue and fight over it, but now she had Nicky on her side. 

Nicky, who like her knew that Joe deserved the world, and so did his children. 

XOXO

Eve and George did not come to dinner this Sunday.

It was getting more and more clear that Eve was not a fan of Nicky’s. Lykon had joked to Quynh multiple times that Eve was the mother you could not please. The only issue was that Joe already had a mother like that, and Nicky didn’t need two of them in his life. George was doing his best, but it was like Eve was set out to not like Nicky. Nicky was sure it was because of Rachel, or maybe because she thought Nicky would try to take them away. 

Booker had stated more than once that Eve came from a rough family life. He knew her sister lived almost a day drive from here, and her mother died around the time Joe moved here. He wanted to be understanding, losing a child was hard. In the way that Ana died, just watching her fade away, he didn’t know how Booker survived that. Quynh had told him Eve’s father died the same way when she was a young girl. Her mother was never the same, it broke her. 

Zander was up in his room playing his game, Nicky had managed to talk Joe into letting him play. Nicky had come downstairs after braiding the girl’s hair, and getting them tucked in. Lyla had conned Booker into three stories and then Nicky into two more. Nicky smiled as he reminded Zander that he had twenty minutes then it was lights out. Zander gave him a nod before going back to his game. As he walked in the room Joe beamed at him.

Joe didn’t know what he would do without Nicky in his life.

“We bought a house,” Quynh finally exclaimed happily tears filling her eyes, “Let me get our folder,” she had been waiting all night.

“Congratulations,” Booker smiled clapping, he honestly never thought he’d see the day.

“It’s a beautiful Victorian house,” Quynh started taking a seat as she opened the folder, Andy looked pleased.

"Renovations," Joe asked looking from Quynh to Andy. Quynh let out a deep sigh but did not look unhappy.

"The basement needs finished," Andy told them looking at Quynh who nodded. "We want to completely redo the landscaping in the back," Joe nodded as Quynh got out photos. "There's six bedrooms and three bathrooms right now,” Joe and Booker’s eyes widen, that was a lot of bedrooms for two people. “Quynh has agreed to let them make the two bedroom that are away from the other bedrooms that are next to each other into one large bedroom with a master bathroom and large walk-in-closet." Andy was still amazed she said yes right away, but none of the bedrooms had an en suite or good closet. They both needed closet space.

"The electrical and plumbing were all completely redone last years," Quynh stated showing them the paperwork. "Along with a new water heater, new heating and central air unit six months ago."

"Are you getting one of the houses Donovan Home's own," Nicky asked picking up a photo, eyes wide. The house was gorgeous, Nicky could see what drew them to it. 

"No," Andy stated as Nicky looked up at him. "This nice couple bought it last year to renovate in hopes to retire down here next year." Joe and Booker looked at each other confused. "They choose to stay in Nebraska because their only daughter announced she was pregnant last month."

Joe nodded, that did make sense, he guessed. Though one of the reasons he choose to not move back to Europe was because America was the only place he was safe from his mother. Joe could assume that probably this girl was not wanting her parents to move away from them. He knew that when the time came hopefully many years from now when his children decide they wanted to start a family they would want him around. He knew that Ana had stated if fate had been kinder she would have still wanted to stay close to Eve and George. 

Stanley even said when he was ready to settle down he was coming back to Bayview. 

Nicky saw the way Quynh and even Andy were looking at the photos that had been taken. He looked at the projected renovations, and they were correct there wasn't much they wanted to change. He knew that was more of them, they preferred something with character, a history. The house seemed to have been taken care of in the past, it just needed brought up to date, which wasn’t unusual. The basement wasn't in bad shape by any means, Joe basement was in worse condition. Andy it seemed just wanted to turn that area into a gym for them instead of a storage unit that it was now. 

“Is that a gazebo,” Nicky asked looking at a picture of the rough looking backyard.

“It’s in perfect condition,” Quynh exclaimed showing him another photo, Nicky grinned in astonishment. With a little care it would make their backyard space. “It obviously needs attention, it’s been neglected, but structure wise it’s in perfect condition.”

“When they’re finished this space is going to be timeless,” Nicky gushed as Quynh just nodded excitedly.

Booker looked to Joe and Andy who both shrugged just as confused.

Quynh knew she would like Randal Donovan the moment he sat down with them. He had been open and honest to them both, that no matter what property they choose there would have to be compromises on both their ends. He had shown them three houses before Randal realized Quynh was looking for something that could not be seen but felt. He watched her face as she went around her face sour. Randall knew in that moment it wasn't the renovations throwing her off of the houses, it went deeper.

Nicholas and Wilma Davis had bought this house because they envisioned having grandchildren coming to stay there with them. Only the thought of living across the country from said grandchildren now that they knew they would be having them didn't sit well. Not only with them but their daughter, she had not wanted them to move in the first place. They had come to see him about "maybe" selling the house to the right people for the right price. They entertained the idea of making it a rental property for awhile too. 

After talking they decided they wanted to sell, the idea of a rental didn’t sit well, but not to someone who was going to finish the renovations just to make a profit. 

Randal knew the moment he walked into the house, this was Quynh and Andy's future home. Before the Davis' bought this house it belonged to the Sully Family for generations. That Sully Family had brought up many children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren in this house until they sold it to Nicolas and Wilma. It was a long debate by the remaining family. Randall recalled the surprise when it had been put on the market. 

None of the family lived here in Bayview anymore, it had remained vacant for over two years. The Davis’s had not lived there at all, so really it had been over three years since anyone had lived there. 

The Sully Family assumed a new family would spend generations in this home as well. They had done their best to take care of it while living states away, but updates were needed as it still had old wiring and plumbing. Randal knew that Quynh would love that history. The neighborhood was perfect, especially since she and Andy had discussed the possibility of children in the next five years. But he also knew that renovating the basement, creating the master bedroom with the larger closet and bathroom, updating the kitchen, refinishing the floors, and the full backyard landscape would give Andy what she needed. 

A way to make the house theirs. 

Joe just prayed their renovation went smoother than Jace’s. His three-month revocation took almost a year, with so many issues popping up, but his house was amazing now.

XOXO

Bayview University normal little fundraiser for their arts programs had gone big this year. Normally was Saturday only, they had art out on display you could buy then the bigger named pieces were auctioned off. The night would end with their two-hour live show. Night of Drama. Anything from skits, to poems, to acoustic performance would happen. All the proceeds would go straight back into the programs. Nicky had been excited about it, he was looking forward to experiencing it.

Then it was announced that due to a new donor there would be a fair this years. Nothing too grand they had said, but vendors were donating their time to selling their goods. There would also be series of Food Truck Each giving a percentage back to the programs, art was being displayed all over like normal. But this time it was both Saturday and Sunday. Each day would have different vendors. The university even got a few various artist, authors, and filmmakers to come down and do small panels for both currents and prospective students. 

The energy was addicting, everyone was everywhere. 

Nicky had dropped Zander and Art off at a panel of some guy who designed graphic for video games and was currently working on his own graphic novel. During that hour he decided to take Elizabeth and Lyla around to check out the vendors. Lyla laughed and clapped as one of the students was doing a juggling act for everyone. Elizabeth hid her face into Nicky’s side as he asked if she wanted to try, Nicky smiled. Then watched Lyla attempt then laugh as she did it for a few second. 

They stopped at the children's corner, Lyla painted a small piece while. She entered it into the Children's Art Contest. 

After picking Zander and Art up they were excitedly talking about everything they had learned. Nicky smiled he was glad that both boys seem to be having a good time. Walking along Nicky bought a piece of art for Elizabeth that had her stunned speechless. It was a beautiful piece of the Northern lights. Nicky had realized she loved stars and galaxy designs very quickly. He was in the process of getting a telescope for this summer. Zander and Art drug them off to watch a live performer. 

“How is it going,” Joe asked looking at Zander and Art first.

“So awesome,” Zander exclaimed as Art nodded mouth full of food. “Nicky got me this…” Joe saw a framed photo of some forest covered in fog.

“We got to talk to a real video game designer,” Art gushed eyes wide in amazement.

“Dad look,” Elizabeth giggled showing him her painting. 

“I’m excited for tonight,” Art admitted taking a bite of his sandwich from one of the food trucks, Zander nodding his head.

“The guy next to me in line," Zander started so excited he could barely sit still. "He said he’s doing a monologue based off of Macbeth.” Joe nodded laughed.

“How much longer are you volunteering,” Nicky asked handing Lyla a napkin with a smile.

“I’m done until a little before six,” Joe stated rubbing his face, he had ended up showing up before six this morning. "Then I am back to help with the Night of Drama." It was just now going on one in the afternoon.

“Then how about we finish up lunch,” Nicky stated looking at the children, especially Lyla whose eyes were dropping. “Head home for those who want to take a nap.” Joe smiled that sounded nice. “The art auction is four to six, then the live art performance is seven to ten.” Joe grunted, hopefully after a nap he’d feel better.

“They’re doing a midnight reading of banned poetry,” Zander stated looking at their brochure, Art head pop up. 

“Maybe next year,” Nicky told him laughing as the boys smiled nodding. “But I’ll get the list of what they read for you.”

Zander smiled happily. 

Joe could not lie that he was shocked by how much fun his children were having here. Even knowing what he knew about what they had been offering he assumed they’d just would not enjoy this. Walking back through the art seeing them interact with different artist made him proud. Zander gasped when he realized that a few of the piece were Joe’s from his class last summer. He and Art had starred at the piece for a while before they all walking off.

That piece done in bright neon colors, but also had darker colors that brought something darker to the piece. A darkness you not expect from something that seemed so bright. Zander could not help but feel the anger that was hidden within the lines of the bright shades of neon rainbow. Nicky had not seen the piece finish thought he did remember Joe accepting the offer of their first date covered in that paint. Nicky told Joe he would drive as he didn’t trust the man in his current tired state.

They waved at Jace who was taking over for Joe as the leader for the students from the high school. Nicky smiled as the teenagers waved their goodbye. It was clear to see how much they admired and respected Joe. Nicky grinned as he took a good look at Joe, in his tight blue jeans and fitted bright color shirt that said volunteer. Joe climbed into his SUV as Nicky buckled Lyla in her booster chair. Nicky knew Lyla would be passed out by the time they got to Joe’s house.

Looking in the back he wasn’t even sure Elizabeth would make it that far, Zander and Art were just talking to each other softly. Climbing in the drivers chair Nicky laughed, Joe had already fallen asleep.

XOXO

Nile had joined them all for dinner before going to the Night of Drama show, Booker and Nile had been more at ease with each other. Nile understood that Booker was in a hard place. She had seen how some of the older officers treated him these last few weeks. Captain Winslow wasn’t doing anything to stop it, if anything he encouraged it. She knew that if Booker called attention to this he would be labeled. He was made detective because of his advance degree in Cybersecurity and Law Enforcement. 

Booker had rebuilt their entire system since he came on the force, he was also respected by those on top. Not because of George either, but because of his knowledge and dedication to Bayview. 

Nile had personally gone over the couple of complaints of his promotion, but nothing was out of order. Yes the other two men did have more years on the force, but they did not have his education or experience with the cyber world. They were looking for someone with a degree or the needed experience in cybersecurity. From Nile’s review Booker was the only candidate who had any cybersecurity experience on his record, and the only one with a masters. He got that a couple years ago quietly it seemed. 

This simple task began what would be the last almost eight months of her life. 

First they had her look into the complaints, Kyle Winslow had argued against the promotional board’s decision. But everyone who looked into the complaint agreed with the board--Booker was the most qualified. Larry Hankins and the other applicants did not have the experience that was stated was needed. Then Nile realized that none of the nominated officers besides Booker had the needed experience. Winslow also had complaints in the past, especially by women. 

Larry Hankins record was rough to say the least, up until ten years ago he was always in trouble for not following procedure. He had rebuilt his career from the bottom, after almost being kick off the force eleven years ago. The other two men that Winslow recommended had not done so. Their records blew her mind, and those working with her. One of them had just been suspended six months prior. He should not have even been considered for a promotion. 

“I’m glad you came tonight,” Nicky told Nile softly, “Even if amateur acting isn’t your favorite thing,” Nile grinned looking at Nicky holding Lyla who had fallen asleep.

“You know my husband wanted a house full of children,” Nile frowned looking down then back up. “I always said once I retire because I wasn’t sure I wanted that.” Nicky nodded looking over to the other children talking to some performers. “How do you tell someone that?”

“There’s nothing wrong with not wanting children,” Nicky told her, eyes going from her to the children then back to her. “It’s also okay not to know, especially given your profession.”

“Nile want to join us for a drink,” Quynh asked then cooed as she saw Lyla. Quynh and Andy were still unsure, especially given their demanding careers. 

“She didn’t even make it ten minutes after the break,” Nicky laughed as Zander, Elizabeth and Art came back over to him all yawning.

"Did you need help," Booker asked softly seeing how sleepy Elizabeth looked. Nicky shook his head no.

“You four have fun,” Nicky grinned looking at Nile happily, not giving her a real chance to say no. “No shipping anyone off to Canada.” Booker laughed as Andy and Quynh rolled their eyes.

“Canada,” Nile repeated then her eyes going wide in shock. “Wait...” Nile turned to look at Booker knowingly, “Is that how you ended up in Vancouver as a rookie.” She had heard stories but assumed it was just a rumor.

Nicky watched as Quynh linked arms with Nile promising to fill her in on the grand story of Booker’s Canadian Adventure at the pub. Shaking his head as Booker kept yelling behind her it was all her fault. Nicky shifted Lyla, laughing as the small child scooted more into his embrace. Zander yawned again, then Art yawned both of them had enjoyed the show like Nicky knew they would. Most of the show Zander had watched eyes wide as each skit was introduced. During the break Nicky had given Zander money to go get snacks for everyone. 

That was when Lyla climbed into his lap yawning rubbing her eyes with her tiny little hands.

All the volunteers right now were adults, the teenagers all leaving at six. Both Joe and Jace had spent their day working on and off, both of them being on call if something happened. Joe had agreed to stay until eleven but with the extra help this year he got told when he came in he could leave after the cleanup of Night of Drama. Nicky had got a text telling him he would be out soon. They all knew how much time Joe had put in today. Walking towards the SUV he had told him he would meet him there. Elizabeth was fading fast, and he knew she would not even think twice about laying on the ground.

Not even thirty minutes later when Joe walked up to the SUV all the children were fast asleep in the car. 

XOXO

Nicky woke up the next morning and decided to let Joe sleep for a bit longer, he knew he worked hard yesterday. As he walked out of the room Lyla was stumbling out of her own room. The moment she looked up at him she giggled leaping into his arms. He helped her brush her teeth, then brushed his own because she asked how he brushed his. As they made their way downstairs Elizabeth woke up, soon she was joining them. Nicky already had everything out he needed to make pancakes. He tied both girl’s hair up, helped them put on their aprons. 

Zander and Art came downstairs in time for them to be put on table duty. Zander set the table as Art worked on pouring everyone’s drinks and setting them out. Zander smiled up at Joe as he came down the stairs last rubbing his eyes tiredly. Soon plates were being carried as Nicky helped cut up Lyla’s food. Joe tried to hide his smirk as he caught an eye full of Nicky with his hair tied up. He missed seeing him with his glasses on, but he only wore them reading or grading papers. 

Joe listened as Elizabeth rambled on and on about the show like Joe hadn’t been backstage for it. Then Zander gushed about his favorite parts as Art talked about the two singers that he really loved hearing. Joe smiled at Nicky who was wiping Lyla’s face as she was covered in jam. Lyla had decided she didn’t like syrup, instead she was peanut better and jam on her pancakes. Nicky soon was taking her up stairs to get her washed up laughing as she had peanut butter in her hair.

Elizabeth ran off to take a shower after Lyla when Nicky promised he’d braid her hair too. Zander had agreed to clear the table, Art helped him happily. Owen would be around the house at noon to pick him up. Nicky made them go upstairs to gather Art stuff before Owen go there. Joe shook his head as he heard their game in the background when he went to change his clothes. Nicky had made sure their homework was done yesterday, as were Zander’s chores. 

It was why Owen didn’t mind Art staying here over Riley’s house, Nicky made them do their homework first.

"I heard all your paintings sold," Nicky smiled coming to wrap his arms around Joe. 

"Did you now," Joe laughed but accepted the kiss, closing his eyes.

"I'm proud of you my love," Nicky mumbled kissing his face before settling on his lips again. Both groaning as Elizabeth yelled Dad, then Nicky's name stomping down the stair. "Yes sweetheart." Nicky yelled moving from Joe to the entryway when she stormed in the kitchen.

"Zander said I can't play video game because girls are not good at them," Elizabeth pouted face hurt. "That's not true, right?"

"I'll handle this," Joe told Nicky patting him on the shoulder.

"While you are doing that then Elizabeth and I will go to the store since Lyla is down for her nap," Nicky stated watching Elizabeth grin widely, Joe looked at him confused. "We need eggplant."

"You were serious about that," Joe remarked trying to keep a smiling face, but failing.

"Your poker face is atrocious," Nicky stated sighing deeply, Joe blushed brightly. "We are making chicken as well as eggplant parmigiana." Elizabeth nodded at Joe.

Joe hummed as he started upstairs to talk to his son, remembering every single bit of advice. 

Nicky grabbed Elizabeth's jacket after checking in on Lyla one more time before they left. He grabbed her shoes as he then grabbed his own jacket. Elizabeth didn't want to wear hers if Nicky wasn't going to wear his. As Nicky and Elizabeth pulled out of the driveway Joe could not help but thinking once again--this was nice. How he longed for this to be his life. How he wanted Nicky here with them every day. Having Nicky in his life made every day better, brighter, warmer.

Joe just didn't know how to tell him.

TBC


	4. April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Nicky finally make peace, we learn a little about Joe's tattoo, Nicky gets a new car!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a chapter this long, it was almost like April didn't want to end. To confirm yes this is taking place in 2021, in a world without covid. If only we were so lucky lol 
> 
> A lot of the school stuff is based off my own experience. I work with a couple school districts in the organization I work with, so basing the Vice Principal hiring off when we hired one last year. Same goes for graduation requirements, just stuff I know different school here in America require. 
> 
> Jacey my beta THANK YOU!!
> 
> Thank you each and every comment and kudos. I am truly honored, it is what keeps me writing. Thank You!!

Nicky sighed he was not looking forward to the big Easter dinner today. 

Nicky had tried to skip but Joe wanted him there, and Elizabeth wanted him there especially. He was having Easter dinner at Eve and George’s house, there was no way out of it. While George was always welcoming, Eve was not. She had started out that way, Nicky thought she had liked him. But now each time it was like she let her dislike for him come out more and more. Nicky was making a dessert dish because there was no way he was going to this dinner empty handed. 

He struggled with what to make out of fear of Eve’s reactions. She had made comments on his cooking before, none of them were bad--technically. Eve was a master of what one would classify as one being passive aggressive. Booker had argued it wasn’t Eve's intention to make him feel unwanted. Though Nicky could give multiple examples that would say otherwise. Eve was set out on not liking him. Deep inside he wondered if that had to do with Rachel.

Eve was turning into one of those mother-in-laws. 

Nicky settled on making his apple crisp, Andy loved it as did the children. Nicky got up before seven not only to make the crisp but also to call his mother. It was just going on four in the afternoon in Genoa. The phone call was not what he expected if he was being honest. Maybe because his conversation with Abigail the day before had been so intense and stressful. He just could not get her to understand he was not coming back to London. Not only was he not coming back to London, but he was in a serious relationship. 

Joe was his boyfriend.

Abigail was also angry that he wasn’t going to church for Easter, yet his mother was okay with that decision. As they spoke she understood that the church had a different meaning to him as a gay man. Where she found peace and comfort there, she seemed to understand he did not—not anymore. It had been one of the best conversations they had had in a long time. She was never as open with him as she was today. Nicky felt some closure in a way. His struggles with the church weighed on him more than he realized.

Nicky felt free—then they went to Eve’s. 

Easter dinner was a disaster. 

From the moment Nicky walked into that house until the moment he left, he knew that he was not welcome. George had welcome him with a hug she had just given him a stone face then smile when Jace came behind them. Booker had done his best to keep Nicky in the conversations, but Eve was making it well known she did not want him there. When everyone was coming together to eat Nicky was placed with the children not next to Joe. 

This was when George’s face changed. It was clear to everyone they had discussed this already--he was not pleased.

Elizabeth and Lyla were happy, Nicky laughed told them he could sit by them both. Nicky helped Lyla get her plate not missing Eve watching him carefully. It was at this point that Joe really started to pay attention. He didn’t want to admit that Eve, the woman who he saw as a second mother, could be cruel. Joe didn’t think she was meaning to, he knew how protective she could get. He was sure that whatever was going on, in Eve’s mind she was protecting Joe and the children. 

Joe knew that did not make it right, but he knew the intentions were good—he hoped.

XOXO

Walking into Joe’s house, Booker remembered his first months with the Gilmores. Eve had welcomed him with open arms while George treated him like he was coming in for questioning. George was ice cold whenever Booker would walk into the room. Ana had told him he was being silly, her dad adored him. Booker knew it was Ana’s cancer that probably changed that, who was he kidding it changed everything. They got married a few months after Booker moved here. 

Eve had planned the whole wedding.

George stood against the whole wedding, up until it happened.

Their wedding had been small, which had been perfect for both Booker and Ana. Joe and Andy flew in, Rachel fell in love with Bayview from that moment. Or as Joe assumed she fell in love with not having is mother just steps from their home. They still lived in the guest house, because any time they tried to leave it fell apart. Amira was always popping in telling them what to do and overriding their decision as parents. 

A few years after the wedding they would move here when Joe had finally snapped. Nicky knew it was probably because Ana got told there were no more options for treatment. She had a two maybe three years tops. Booker had called him crying, it was 2am in Barcelona. Rachel despite her hatred for Booker told him they should go see him. They came back two weeks later with news they were moving. At Ana and Booker's wedding George finally gave in, he hugged Booker welcoming him to their family. 

Booker became a Gilmore, after that day he was their son. 

He and Ana rented the house across the street, and for a few years, life had been good.

“She hates me,” Nicky stated face like stone, Joe frowned looking at Booker. “She went out of her way to make sure I was uncomfortable.” Booker did not disagree with him--this time.

“I don’t understand,” Joe admitted falling down on the couch stunned.

“I’m not going back there,” Nicky snapped crossing his arms looking down at his boyfriend. ”Not until she apologizes!"

“Habibi,” Joe spoke softly standing up but Nicky was like stone, "I’ll talk to her," Joe swore realizing as their eyes met just how upset Nicky was. “There has to be a rational explanation for this.”

“She hates me,” Nicky repeated again.

Joe said nothing, he didn’t know what to say. 

Joe first thought was maybe she wasn’t as okay with him dating a man as she had thought. He had read about it before he came out as bisexual, people think they’ll be okay with it until they see it. The reality of the situation hit them, and he knew how much her religion meant to her. Sometimes Nicky would say how in common Eve and his own mother Agatha were. Both of them found comfort in the church, they found their purpose there. 

Eve a housewife had always worked and volunteered for her church. 

Joe knew that had to be it, no one could hate Nicky, not after meeting him. 

Nicky was one of the kindest people Joe had ever met in his entire life. No one had a heart as big as his boyfriend, no one tried as hard as Nicolò Genova. Even now, he was upset that Eve not liking him, hurt Joe. His worry was about the children and how it would reflect on them. Nicky couldn’t go somewhere that he was clearly not wanted, but he also wanted to spend the holidays with them. He enjoyed cooking Sunday meals, but that could not happen with Eve treating him like she was. 

Joe could not ask Nicky to do that, no one had that right to ask that of someone—Joe had to fix this. 

XOXO

Nicky woke up on Tuesday April the sixth like he did any other Tuesday. 

Nile was up, her investigation was coming to a close, and soon she said things would hopefully be lighter for her. He knew nothing about the investigation because if there was one thing Nile could do was keep a secret. Nicky had made them breakfast because her eating habits were worse than Joe’s. He cringed to think about what the children ate for breakfast on the days he was not there to cook. He knew it was probably those sugary cereal or disgusting pop tarts things Zander is always sneaking for snacks.

Nicky stopped off to grab a coffee smiling at the young barista who already was starting his order. He was well known at the campus coffee spot; they all knew how to make his coffee the way he liked it. Some of them were his students. It was here Nicky had learned he had been dubbed one of the best professors by the student body. That made him proud, he knew that he made the right choice going back into teaching. Joe loved the work he did outside the class. If he got the vice principal job he would do so much good.

People like him, people like Jace they belonged in a classroom—so people like Joe and Copley could do what they do.

His first class ended, there was no way of knowing what was about to happen. There was no way that anyone could have guessed that this seemingly normal Tuesday would strike such fear in their hearts. That with one call Nicky would fall into his chair, his heart pounding so loud he could not hear. That for the longest moment he would sit in the chair until reality came back to him. Until he realized that Nile had said his name a dozen time. 

Soon he was telling her he was fine—but he wasn’t fine. 

Booker had been shot.

XOXO

Nicky went to his supervisor whose eyes went wide, nodded as he gave Nicky the rest of the day off. Nicky sent out a mass email cancelling his classes today and tomorrow, there was no way he could come in tomorrow. He quickly packed up his stuff, rushed out to his car. Nile could not tell him anything, she was only calling him because Joe and Andy were listed as his contacts. Andy had asked her to call Nicky, Joe was going to need him. Nicky got into his small car, that he hated that Joe was right about. He was going to need to get a newer one soon, maybe a bit bigger. 

Nicky hated car shopping as much as Joe hated shopping in general. It is why he stuck with buying used cars from people or having people he knew be like, "oh I know someone selling...."

Driving there all Nicky could see was Booker’s face. The way he would scoop Lyla up into his arms flinging her into the air as she giggled. The way both Lyla and Elizabeth would just jump into his arms from almost any surface no question on him catching them. The hidden smirks that always played on his lips that matched Andy and Joes. The way the three of them had this hidden language that no one not even Quynh could fully pick up. The way even after her being gone five years he still carried Ana with him every day.

“Do we know anything yet,” Nicky asked taking Joe into his arms right away, he could feel Joe shake his head no. “Do you need me to pick the children up.” Joe mumbled something into his skin.

“Lyla is in the cafeteria with…,” George started softly holding Eve who couldn’t stop crying.

“Lykon,” Quynh stated softly holding Andy to her. Nicky nodded, never thinking he'd see Andy look so helpless. “He was coming off duty so he took her down there for a muffin.” Quynh tried to smile but only tears came.

“Nicky,” Nile stated coming up to them.

“Do you know anything,” Nicky asked as Joe lifted his head, still shaking. “Anything you can tell us.” Nile motioned for Nicky and Joe to sit down. 

Sebastien Gideon Gilmore. 

Booker.

Nile knew they were going to want answers, hell she wanted answers. Nile told them what she could tell them, watched as the horror washed over their faces, especially George’s. Captain Kyle Winslow had shot Booker point blank, no hesitation. He had walked into the building like he always did, and he shot him. Everyone had been in shock, Booker's former partner Larry Hankins had jumped into action. Larry’s new partner had grabbed Winslow as he attempted to escape out of the building. 

The reasoning was somewhat unclear, they knew he blamed Booker--but to kill him. 

George closed his eyes, Nile knew he blamed himself. How could he not, after all Booker went into law enforcement because of him. Nile and her team had found solid proof that he was fixing the nominations for promotions. He had also stolen various passwords to change personnel evaluations, as well as edit other reports to his liking. There were multiple cases they found proof he disregarded evidence, at first it started for family. Nile had then found the proof over the last couple years he’d been willing to do so for the right price. 

That piece Nile found, was the proof that Larry Hankins should have been promoted six months before Booker, when Dale Cooper retired—but Winslow stopped it.

Winslow was taking bribes from fellow officers for favors, such as a good letter of recommendations, days off, and promotions. In the last year from businessmen. Nile also had nine reports of sexual harassment in the last year alone, some of the stories spiked her anger. Winslow made sure none of the complaints ever went anywhere, which made sense why he wanted Booker out. Booker had noticed right away that people were logging in on site when they weren’t on duty. Booker had been asks to stay quiet about this for now, but he kept generating the reports. 

Unlucky for Winslow Nile wasn’t some rookie either. She had been trained to do this by the Marines, she knew how to do this better than anyone in Bayview. It took her over eight months, many times working every day of the week. Going from dead end to dead end, talking to people who would give her questions as answers. Taking each little crumb but she got her evidence, and she got her proof. She wasn’t happy about it, she didn’t want this to be true.

Nile had only found three other men connected to Winslow's schemes, two of them by blackmail. 

The first one of them was his old partner. He retired right away didn’t even look at Nile twice as he walked out of her office in a huff. The other two had been blackmailed into doing his dirty work, like keeping tabs or causing issues. They had made deals to cooperate with Nile in an effort to keep their careers intact. It would take them years to rebuild themselves sure, but she wouldn’t say they couldn’t. They had made a mistake at one point and took what seemed like an easy way out. 

She didn’t want to judge them, but in the end they still had to pay for their misdeed.

“How is Booker,” Lykon asked softly not wanting to bring anything to Lyla’s attention, as she sat at the table coloring.

“Still in surgery,” Nicky frowned, none of them knew anything yet. “I’m going to pick up Zander and Elizabeth, hopefully by the time I get them home there’s news.”

“Eli Parish is one of the best surgeons in the country,” Lykon assured Nicky softly smiling, then jumping as Lyla shrieked Nicky’s name.

"Lyla," Nicky scolded watching Lykon gasp for air in shock. “Inside voice,” Nicky told her next looking at the elderly lady at the table apologetically as she glared at them disapprovingly.

“Sorry,” Lyla giggled covering her mouth, then lifting her arms up, Nicky smiled picking her up happily. “We go home?” Lykon shook his head amused, she was clearly bored of him.

“Yeah princess we’re going home,” Nicky confirmed trying to keep his smile, then turned to Lykon. “I’m taking Joe’s SUV because we all won't fit in mine,” Nicky explained pulling out the keys to his car. “But I forgot to give him my keys….” Nicky eyed Lyla, he didn’t want her to see everyone like they were.

“Don't worry about,” Lykon nodded taking them. “Bye Lyla.” Nicky smiled in relief as Lyla waved as she curled into Nicky.

Lykon smiled wider as they walked off as Nicky grabbed Lyla’s backpacks like he had done this a hundred time. It truly threw him for a loop at how great Nicky was with Joe’s children. Almost a year ago when Nicky saw Joe in the pub he laughed hysterically. Joe was straight, he was also a dedicated father to three children. No way was someone like that right for Nicky Genova. Then when they started dating Lykon assumed Nicky would get his heartbroken or realized Joe wasn’t right for him. 

There was no way this could work, Nicky just wasn't cut out for this. Lykon had seen Nicky the few times he had tried to be around children, it always ended in disaster. 

Lykon never liked being proven wrong, until right now. 

Nicky took to the role as possible stepfather so naturally. Lykon had watched him with the children before they knew Nicky was dating their dad. Then afterward they knew he was dating Joe. He had watched him settle into their lives like he was always apart of it. From Lyla just going to him for cuddles or Nicky just automatically having napkins ready for her. Elizabeth hiding behind him when she was being bashful or getting overwhelmed. To Nicky conning him into taping their sporting events because Booker or Joe wouldn't be there.

To Zander calling him at 9:19pm on a Thursday because he had spent three hours on a math problem. Lykon still laughed thinking about how Nicky called Joe minutes later so he could video chat with Zander. Joe telling him he didn't need to do this, but Nicky just telling him to hand the phone over. That of course turned into Nicky saying goodnight to the girls because they heard his voice and thought he had come over.

Nicky was always surprising him. 

XOXO

Zander was already in the office waiting for him, Nicky smiled as he showed his ID to be able to pick him up. All of their eyes wide when they realized that Nicky was not from America but Genoa. They asked him a few questions as Zander ran to his locker to grab his bag. Nicky confirming that he will not be in school tomorrow, right now he was unsure about Thursday. The office administrator nodded understanding, everyone in Bayview knew that Booker was their uncle. 

It was one of the blessings and curses about being in a smaller town.

Elizabeth ran straight into Nicky’s arms the Principal coming out to offer her good wishes right away. She of course remembered Nicky from the Bake-Off, as did a few of the other staff. Zander had stayed in the car with Lyla who was starting to get antsy. He could not blame her, it was going on lunch time, and she had been forced to stay still for a while. Nicky once again confirming Elizabeth would be out tomorrow, but someone would call them with an update.

Nicky just wanted to get them home so he could cook something.

Nicky was thankful when Joe called him as he was looking in one of their two pantries, thought the second pantry was weird. Nicky assumed the owners before Joe had turned the laundry room into a second pantry, which made no sense to him. But it explained why their washer and dryer was in the weirdest spot in the basement. Booker was out of surgery and doing well, they would be able to see him in a couple hours. They were heading to a small diner down the street from the hospital for lunch.

The bullets had hit his shoulder and abdomen but were easy to extract. There was no damage made, and Doctor Parish had no reason to see why Booker wouldn’t make a full recovery. He would remain in the hospital for a couple days for observations. That was how far the planning had been, they wanted to wait for him to wake up and see how he starts to heal. Nicky was happy, well until he heard Eve’s as he was putting the children’s plates down on the table for lunch.

Eve said nothing to him as she greeted the children kissing the top of their head. Nicky knew she probably just needed to see them after Booker. Nicky knew that she still struggled with losing Ana, and that the fact Stanley was going to school across the country hurt deeply. He did not come home this summer either and choose to be a part of some charity group during the holidays. Booker had stated he had not been home in a few years. He calls Eve and George once a week to check in, sent letters, but that was about it. He did text Booker almost daily on various stuff, but from what they can tell was making no move to come back anytime soon.

Nicky could only assume how much that hurt.

“I wanted to apologize Nicky,” Eve said softly looking down at the floor then back up to him. “The way I have been treating you is not only unfair but uncalled for.”

“Thank you,” Nicky whispered a sad smile gracing his feature.

“I’d like to talk if that would be okay,” Eve sighed finally meeting his eyes. Nicky nodded looking towards the door into the dining room. “My father died when I was ten, cancer…” Eve stuttered, Nicky knew that. “My mother changed after that, she became cold," Eve stopped for a moment. "Our once loving accepting home went…” Eve didn’t know how to describe it.

“How about I make us some tea,” Nicky offered gently, Eve smiled gently nodded.

Eve went back into the dining room to help with the children, Nicky laughed as Joe called him. He told him nothing was wrong, yes Eve was here. Could hear his relief when Nicky explained they were talking. The only thing that Nicky wanted Joe to worry about was Booker, not this. It looked like they would get to see him soon. Nicky told Joe to give Booker a kiss from him, he could hear George laugh as Eve smiled. It was something that they had started doing since New Year’s.

Nicky found it nice, him and Booker having a thing.

Leaving London, he never thought he would have a family like the one he was building here. Little jokes like the ones he had with Booker. The way he and Quynh would sit down for hours and talk color patterns and what lanterns were best for what she was thinking outside. Or the fact that Andy was still trying to beat him at every arcade game whenever she could. Would grumble about him cheating when he won. Joe had said he could ask her to stop but honestly he liked it. He liked that Lykon and Nile were slowly becoming people that Joe called close friends. That Quynh and Nile had started to have lunches together. 

Nicky felt so bless, and he wondered if maybe some how his mother had picked up on this. 

Zander went upstairs rolling his eyes but nodding as Nicky said he wanted to see his homework before he turned on any video game. He tucked Elizabeth in for a small nap despite her arguing. She had been feeling off the last couple days. Booker thought it was because she sensed the tension at Easter. Nicky kissed the top of her head, tucking Lyla back into her bed before shutting the lights off. Eve watched, feeling more and more horrible for the way she had been treating Nicky so unjustly.

Nicky poured them tea as they sat down in the living room. 

“By the time I graduated high school my mom had been married twice more," Eve started, her mom at her death had been divorced five times. "Both those men were horrible human beings,” Nicky frowned watching Eve look at her wedding band. “I married George at nineteen, he was twenty-four. A rookie cop on the night shift.” Nicky smiled; he knew George retired because of medical reasons. “He served with the Marine, he was a hero to so many," Nicky had not known that, but it explained a few things. "All my mother cared about was that his family was from the bad side of town.” Nicky couldn't hide his laugh as she used quotes. “We had only known each other a few months, I was a waitress at the diner.” Nicky nodded, that made sense on how they treated her. “Worked there until I had Ana, then I was a mom.”

“George mentioned he met you at midnight during a rainstorm,” Nicky stated watching her smile wide shaking her head.

“I was working the night shift back then,” Eve explained, Nicky wondered if that was the look he got when he talked about Joe. “I ran outside to close my car window when we literally ran into each other, his partner at the time made some wise remark, George still to this day won't tell me what he said," Nicky laughed again he could imagine it wasn't good. "George looked down with this stunned startled look as I looked up at him soaking wet. He started smiling that way he does before saying I could run into him anytime.” Nicky chuckled he could see George saying that. 

“Now that’s a storybook beginning,” Nicky gushed, Eve nodded looking down at her ring again.

“My sister left years before that,” Eve muttered playing with her wedding band. “She got pregnant," Nicky frowned. "She was young and unmarried, and mother just couldn’t have that.”

“Is that the sister you visit,” Nicky asked knowing she visited a sister who lived far away.

“No, that’s my little sister, Louise,” Eve whispered eyes closing. “Shelia was my big sister." Nicky felt his heart shatter, he could not imagine. " I haven’t seen her since that day. She took my hand, told me to be strong, that Louise needed me now more than ever.” Eve looked to Nicky brokenly. He could see the years of pain in her eyes. “George had tried to find her since we got married, but nothing ever panned out. It was like she just vanished after she left Bayview.” 

George had walked in the diner the next night with flowers, she had smiled accepting them a blush on her cheeks. She had agreed to one date, she had watched him smile brightly as he walked out. Her mother had said no, he was not their kind of people. He came from the wrong side of Bayview. Eve recalled not caring, she went on the date with him anyways. She went on a second, then a third, before she knew it he was picking her up after work. Her mother found out somehow, stormed in the diner screaming and berating her, she had been humiliated. 

George came to pick her up that night. She still recalled the tears in her eyes as she told him she couldn’t abandon her sister, he had understood. Because of course he did. After he dropped her off home, Louise told her to not be an idiot. She was on the first bus out of here in four months when she graduated. Louise packed her bag shoved them in her arms. Ordering her to get her butt back to the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Not a week later they were married at city hall, his grandmother gave them her wedding band. 

Her mother didn’t talk to her until she got pregnant with Ana.

“I’ve treated you so unfairly,” Eve stated tearfully, ashamed by her actions. “I don’t even have a reason why I acted so unkindly towards you.” Nicky smiled softly taking her hand.

“Grief,” Nicky stated watching her look at him stunned. “You lost your daughter in a way I can't even imagine,” The thought of watching anyone slowly die, tore at Nicky’s very soul. “Then months later a woman you loved as a daughter just left,” Eve frowned, she tried not to think about Rachel. “It’s only natural that you would want to protect yourself and your family from being hurt like that again.” Nicky watched Eve wipe away the tears. “The wounds left by those who betray us take time to heal. Sadly sometimes not even that’s enough.”

XOXO

Booker was happy to step out of the hospital, looking around he sucked in the cool April air. He didn’t even mind hearing the bells from the church as they drove by. He watched as everyone was coming out from the Sunday service. Eve was not too happy with him he got himself discharged as soon as they said he could. He had no swelling, no sign of infection, he could walk around, he was fine to go home. Eve wanted him to stay with them for a while she didn’t like the idea of him being alone.

He agreed to stay until he was off the pain medication. 

He didn’t want to be on any pain medication, but he also knew pain management was vital. He figured that out the first day. So, he sucked up the weird way they made his head feel, the doctor told him he shouldn’t need them more than a week maybe two tops. He was healthy, strong, and from what they could see had a good pain tolerance. There was just no reason to push his body too much, he would pay for it in the end. So he agreed to stay with George Eve.

Walking inside the house, Booker felt his face light up.

“Stanley,” Booker smiled brightly as he walked the rest of the way inside.

“Hey big brother,” Stanley greeted, Eve eyed her son coolly.

“At least we know what it takes to get a visit,” Eve stated walking past them both.

“She’s still upset about Christmas,” Stanley guessed looking to his father.

“She’s never not going to be upset about Christmas,” Joe advised patting Stanley on the back.

“Stanley this is Joe’s boyfriend, Nicky Genova,” George told his son softly as Nicky walked in. Joe did not miss the awe look on his face. But then he couldn't argue, Nicky in tight jeans with his hair tied up was a sight to behold. “Nicky this is our son Stanley Gilmore.” Nicky smiled shaking his hand, Quynh made her way past him smiling. “He was just about to go see if his mother needed any help.”

“She’ll start to cry,” Stanley exclaimed, he hated seeing her cry.

“That is the cross one bares when they choose resorts in Mexico over their family,” George advised watching Stanley’s eyes go wide. “Yes we knew all along.” Stanley dropped his head, before heading towards the back.

Booker grumbled sitting in the chair as Quynh fretted all over him. Nicky stood back trying to bite back a laugh as Joe then started in on if he was comfortable or did he need a pillow. It was George who finally got them to back off. The man had been a cop for over twenty years, after doing four active years in the Marines. If he had not got told it was time to settle down he’d be running the Bayview Police by now. He had been up for Captain, but then he had a decision to make. 

He had gone in for the annual physical, everyone had to do it. George knew what the doctor was going to say before he said it. It was one of the reason he left the Marine after only four years. He had been thrown from a plane landing on his back during a mission. He had been told he was lucky nothing vital had broken, at the time nothing looked wrong. It was only many years later that the damage of that injury was starting to surface. There was no solid proof that anything could happen, just doctor's opinions George would say. 

He still passed the physical but one wrong move---and he'd be in a wheelchair for life.

For his family George retired, even despite that he was still one of the most respected men by all officers—a legend. 

Jace walked in smiling at Booker, giving Eve a kiss on the cheek as she rejoined everyone. 

“I brought a special guest,” Andy announced happily moving out of the way to show Jude.

“Jude,” Booker laughed warmly. “You two didn’t need to miss classes for me.” Jude rolled his eyes in a way Nicky knew only a brother of Andy could do. “Hello,” Jude stated seeing Jace who smiled back.

“Jude this is Jason O’Connor,” Joe introduces watching Quynh face go on the defensive. “Jace this is Andy’s baby brother Judas Black,” Joe explained watching their friend smile softly.

“Joey has told me a lot about you Mr. O’Connor,” Jude stated softly shifting back and forth, in a way that Jace had not expected for someone related to Andy Black. Then it hit him, _Joey_.

“Wait…,” Jace smirks looking at Booker who was grinning then back to Joe.

“Only Jude gets to call me that,” Joe snipped watching Jace nod but smirk widely. Andy shot him a look. “And Jax of course." Andy chuckled. "But that’s it.”

Jude was just a small toddler when Joe and Booker met Andy. 

Instead of saying Joe, Jax always said Joey, and Joe never minded coming from him. Jax had been so little, and his speech had not been the greatest until a little after he entered school. There were still a few words that he struggled with here and there but for the most part he had grown out of it. Joe always smiled when he thought of Jax as a small child. With his big blue eyes, dark hair, pale skin, but mostly he had these ears. He now covered with his floppy hair styles. 

But Jax had been so adorable.

Jude had barely been talking when Joe met him, so he quickly picked up Joey. Jude had not known until Joe got married to Rachel that his legal name was Yusuf. He had tried to use it but it always felt wrong on his tongue. He was always Joey to them, their big brother, their guardian. Just like hearing people call Booker anything but Booker just had Jude giving a weird look. Jude was everything that Quynh had made him out to be. Jax was not as tall as either of Andy or Jude, which growing up was something of a sore subject. 

Jax always felt like an outcast, despite him and Andy having blue eye and Jude having green. 

“Jude is off limits,” Quynh warned corning Jace in the kitchen. Jace rolled his eyes at her, he had been waiting for this. 

“Contrary to what you may think,” Jace smirked giving her his most flirty smile. “I don’t chase every pretty thing that comes along.”

“I am serious,” Quynh told him, her voice harsh. “Jude is a good kid, he doesn’t need your kind of trouble.” Jace rolled his eyes which made her angrier. "He's a sweet loving boy who just had his heart broken. Stay. Away." Jace laughed until she walked off, then felt his face drop a little.

“I always forget how judgmental she can be,” Nicky stated coming to stand next to him. Jace shot him a questioning look. “She treats Lykon’s roommate Richie about the same, and they work together,” Jace nodded he had met him a few times. “I tried inviting him out a few times but if Quynh’s there he usually won’t come.”

“I know Quynh is coming from a good place,” Jace sighed trying to shake off the sting, he hated that everyone saw him just as a heartbreaker. "She's worried."

“Doesn’t mean she’s right,” Nicky countered softly watching Jace look up at him and smile. “No one has the right to make other feel less than they are.” Jace smiled, Nicky truly was one of a kind.

Jace would not like Jude was attractive. The moment he walked in Jace did notice him. He was tall, just a little taller than Jace was. His eyes were green, his smile was shy like he didn't want the attention on him. he had Andy's raven black hair but skin was not as pale as hers. if he was not mistaken he saw a tattoo creeping under his shirt, but he noticed he fixed his shirt once he saw Jace's eyes. So Jace was going to assume that Andy did not know about it, and he did not want her to know about it.

A few years ago, Jace would have been on him no questions asked probably. But he could almost smell how innocent that boy was, and that was a line he didn't cross anymore. He had been down that road more than once, and each time he swore he would watch for the signs. Each time he ended up the bad guy, he was tired of being the buy that got blamed. Jace knew he wasn't innocent, Jace knew he had blurred a few lines. He always was honest with people--he wasn't into serious. 

Until now, now he kind of wanted that.

Only with people like Quynh always reminding him of his past, he wondered if that was possible.

“The main thing she seemed to forget to ask…,” Jace started letting out a deep ragged breath. “Is that I’m not interested in Jude,” Nicky eyed him curiously. “He seems like a nice kid,” Jace wouldn’t lie to Nicky, Jude was as beautiful as his sister. “But I've made the mistake of dating someone that young a few years ago.” She had assured him only wanted casual, "To say it didn't end well would be an understatement." In the end she was broken hearted and Jace was seen as the big bad wolf who destroyed her heart.

“I have been on the other side of that,” Nicky admitted softly, he knew what it was like to be that young. “Disaster would be a nice word for how mine ended.” Jace laughed, this was why he liked Nicky. No judgement. He would just listen. "But my case was not exactly like yours."

"Quynh doesn't need to worry about me," Jace smiled pushing himself forward.

Nicky nodded smiling, but he did not feel good about Jace's smile. 

Nicky made a note to maybe talk to Quynh later--or maybe Joe. He knew that maybe Jace was right. Quynh was trying to protect someone she loved from heartbreak. Nicky also knew that Richie was having a hard time at work with her. Quynh was vocal about her dislike of him, Lykon had to warn her a few times to take it down a notch. Richie was honestly on his way out, which Lykon swore was sad. He was one of the best nurses, everyone loved him--everyone but Quynh.

Nicky just could not see why Quynh acted the way she did.

XOXO

Eve decided that Booker needed sleep, while he wanted to disagree he was barely keeping his eyes open. Seeing Staley and Jude had taken more out of him that he assume today would. Nicky helped Eve carry his bags to the guest room that would be his for a few weeks. Booker hated that once Ana died he moved out of the house from across the street. If he still lived there than Eve could just come over there, but sadly he lived in a loft apartment in the downtown area. 

Booker and Joe both felt down--it was their birthday weekend. 

Ever since they became friends the weekend between their birthdays, or the birthday that was on a weekend was their celebration weekend. This year, on their thirtieth birthday they could not celebrate. Booker had told Joe he could, but it felt off to him to do so without Booker. They had agreed to come together once Booker was physically able, then they’d have a celebration. It was in these moments that the bond between the three was most profound.

Nicky had been shocked to find out that Eve had owned Joe’s house when Joe bought it. It had been Eve’s mothers is what Booker had told him. She had bought it two years before she died in hopes of fixing it up to sell. That of course never happened, she died in a tragic accident is what Joe told him late one night. She had willed everything to Eve, stating she was her only child. Learning from Eve that the day after Louise graduated high school, she packed what she could fit in one duffle bag and left. 

Eve told him she had not been back to Bayview since that day. 

Now Nicky knew who to blame for everything he didn’t like about this house, which was quite a bit. Like the panty that was once a laundry room and half bathroom. Or the basement that looked like a construction zone, he held his breath every time Lyla followed Joe down there. He also discovered from Eve that the wobbly staircase upstairs, did not lead to a scary rundown attic as he assumed. They led to a large master bedroom that had a at one time lovely large en suite that can’t be used because her mother destroyed the flooring. 

His heart began to pound as he found a few soft spots as Eve show him around up there. The soft spot on the floor Eve assumed were caused by a flood that happened. The flood happened because her mother tried to use a short cut in the bathroom when fixing the toilet. Thus, why also all the toilets in this house did not work like they should. The Jack and Jill bathroom between the children’s room was probably the worst. This honestly made Nicky sad, all the small things her mother started but never finished. The house could have been beautifully redone, if only someone else had bought it.

“You got the interview,” Jace exclaimed happily looking at Nicky who also grinned just as wide. “Why are you just now telling us.”

“They’re interviewing about ten of us,” Joe stated not feeling as confident as they all were. “Harris’s interview is the day before me.” Nicky rolled his eyes Joe needed more faith in himself.

“Stop worry about that vile woman,” Nicky told him sitting down next to him, “I know you are going to do great,” Joe wished he had Nicky’s faith.

“Joe,” Jace told him softly, waiting for his friend to look up at him. “You are going to slay this.” Joe felt himself smiling despite the sour feeling in his stomach. Jace face was soft but determined, “You have more people on your side than you know.”

Soon Jace was leaving, he was meeting an old college friend for dinner.

Nicky went to the kitchen to start cooking, laughing because Elizabeth must have been waiting for him to do so. Elizbeth popped in the kitchen right as he was looking in the pantry for ideas. Zander came down a few minutes later with Lyla right behind him. All three of them looking at him waiting. Normally he had dinner planned out, he knew what he was going to make days in advance. This week so much had happened that planning dinners seemed to be the last thing on any one’s mind. 

The only thing any of them had worried about was Booker. 

Last night he had slapped together some baked chicken with mash potatoes and green beans. They had been running all day long. Joe had taken Zander and Elizabeth to their mix marital art practice, while Nicky had taken Lyla to her first gymnastics class. As their luck would have it the classes were at the same time. Lyla had looked adorable in her little outfit Nicky of course took a hundred pictures. The coach could tell right away that this was his first time. 

Nicky had explained to the coach he was dating Lyla's father, and why Joe wasn't there. 

Marco Cooper had come highly recommended by several of the parents Nicky spoke with when he mentioned looking for gymnastic classes. Marco Cooper was dedicated to his students. He had participated in a wide range of sports himself from gymnastic to volleyball, almost making the Olympics. He joked that it was a tale as old as time, he had been cut in the last round. He then instead went to teaching physical education and coaching on the side. After about several years he found he preferred the coaching. Eleven years later his small little gym had grown, but his main goal had not. 

Nicky liked him.

Andy was set on Lyla taking mixed martial arts like Zander and Elizabeth. Joe firmly stated there was no reason she couldn’t do both of them. Elizabeth took dance and played basketball, while Zander was one of the stars on his wrestling team at the middle school. Which was another reason why they were so tired yesterday night. Gymnastic had ran over the time Nicky had planned because of course the mothers wanted to be “nice” and welcome him to the class. 

Then it was off to the high school for try outs for Zander--meeting up with Joe was just a mess--he needed a new car. 

His little Toyota just did not fit well with the life he was wanting to live now. The trunk could barely fit groceries on a good day, they usually took Nile's truck. This last week with Booker in the hospital, Joe use the Toyota, so Nicky could use the SUV because of the children. Joe hated that car more now than ever before. There was no way to fit Lyla's booster seat plus two other people. Nicky had tried, Zander ended up squished the entire time. 

Joe of course knew the coach of the Bayview High wrestling team. Thus, why Zander had been to the point of begging to just have Nicky take him. Everyone knew that Joe worked there, it was no secret. But Zander didn’t want to remind anyone of that or make it seem he brought Joe as leverage. Joe understood, so Nicky took Zander to his tryout while Joe took Elizabeth and Lyla to see Booker then to grab his suit. After tryouts Nicky and Zander stopped to see Booker, who of course wanted to know everything. 

Looking at the children Nicky was reminded it was Sunday. 

Nicky was tired, they were tired, so there was only one logical thing to do----

“Who wants to order Chinese,” Nicky asked smiling as they all cheered, Joe walked laughing.

“What’s the party for,” Joe asked looking at his overly excited children.

“Nicky wants to order Chinese,” Elizabeth explained grinning, Nicky never wanted to order out. “Can we get dumplings?”

“Sure,” Nicky told her moving to grab the menu off the fridge. “While we’re waiting I’ll check your homework.” Nicky smiled at Zander who dropped his shoulders nodding.

“My councilor said I still have to take a foreign language,” Zander stated looking at Joe who nodded, “Why!” Zander whined. It was Bayview High’s policy all students had to take two years of a foreign language to graduated. “I already speak Arabic and Spanish.”  
“I speak four languages beside English,” Joe reminded him watching Zander roll his eyes. “Nicky speaks over double that,” Zander watched Nicky nod smiling. “Bayview High offer a few languages most schools do not, like Russian and Portuguese.”

“You don’t speak either of those,” Zander snipped crossing his arms in defiance--Zander was his son.

“I do,” Nicky told him watching Zander look over at him. “I’ve actually lectured a few courses in Moscow as a guest professor.” Zander eyes went wide, he never knew that. “Portuguese is more widely spoken then you would think.”

“When we go over my homework can we sit down and talk about the languages offered,” Zander asked, Nicky looked to Joe who gave him the “it’s up to you” look.

“Of course,” Nicky told him smiling.

Joe’s mother had made sure that he was educated by the best tutors that their money could buy. In the house they usually only spoke Arabic, she did not want him to lose his heritage. Though Joe knew little about why they had moved to Barcelona, or why they stayed. Sometimes he wondered if it had to do with why his grandfather had died. He knew they moved there right after his paternal grandparents' death, though he knew nothing of substance. 

Joe had asked about it a few times, but it was met with “an accident” and then they changed the subject--quickly. 

He knew his mother was from Morocco, and not Tunisia like his father. He knew that they had met while his father was there on business. Ibrahim had fallen instantly in love with Amira the moment his eyes came upon. Joe knew his mother had been promised to another, but like most everything they spoke little of it. He knew her parents died when he was around ten. His mother had been set on him knowing about the world, she had wanted him to travel. 

She had wanted him to experience everything that had been denied her---then he went and got a girl pregnant at fifteen. 

Joe had no issues with Nicky talking to Zander, he knew that Nicky wanted what was best for him. Sometimes it hit him hard how much Nicky meant to him. He had not been in their lives a year yet, but it felt like he had always been here. Joe did want him here all the time, he wanted him apart of every decision. Eve had come to him, angry at herself for what she had done--though not on purpose. Not realizing how much she had held onto Rachel coming back. How much the pain of losing those in her past, and things like Stanley not coming home had affected her. 

BUT now Joe felt like they were healing, finally after years of an open wound, they were becoming whole again.

Nicky loved cooking, but sometimes ordering in was lovely.

“Do I have to wait until high school to learn another language,” Elizabeth asked, she could speak Arabic but that was it. Unlike Zander she had not gone to school in Barcelona. “Or can I learn one now.”

“No,” Nicky told her taking her plate from her to put in the dishwasher. “You can always learn a language.”

“What language would you learn,” Zander asked looking at her curiously starting the dishwasher.

“French,” Elizabeth stated Nicky watched Joe smile warmly. “or Italian.” Nicky grinned widely.

“I can teach you both Italian,” Nicky assured them. “But French is widely spoken in many counties all around the world.” Zander nodded that was what his advisor told him; this was becoming a hard decision.

“What if I choose one,” Zander asked looking at Joe, ”But then regret not picking another," Zander then moved to look at Nicky, Joe watched Nicky smiled gently at him.

“Then you learn that one,” Nicky told him like it was that simple, watching Joe laughed softly. “After I master one language I move on to another.” Zander squished his face up he had never thought about that. “Just in the last few years I began to study Norwegian.” Joe watched Zander relax, like suddenly this harsh pressure was released.

“Will you really teach me Italian,” Elizabeth asked hopeful, Nicky laughed kissing the top of her head.

“It would be an honor sweetheart,” Nicky admitted looking over to Joe who smiled at him as if he was in a daze.

XOXO

When Elizabeth and Lyla walked inside the shop both of them smiled as everyone said hello to them. If not for them he would have probably lost his temper as Andy had been waiting for him there. He knew by the playful grin on her face she had done something--something bad. He had tried each suit on, the girls clapping as he walked out. Grumbling as Andy told him to give a twirl, his daughters giggling. In the end he wanted to argue, but really what was the point. Andy had bought them, they had been tailored to fit his body, and his body alone.

And he hated to admit it, but he looked good. 

Monday night he stopped off to get his hair cut and beard trimmed at Northman's Salon and Spa, whch was in a five building business plaza. Steven and Dorthea Northman were twins, they had moved to Bayview over ten years ago. Thea came from New York because Thea's now wife, Jessie moved back here for family. Six months later Steve followed her down here with this idea after he saw the vacant run down Sunnydale Plaza. It was then seven business. A year later the new and renovated, Sunnydale Plaza was open to the public. 

Bayview was never the same.

Theo oversaw the entire plaza. The two business buildings in the middle became one large salon. Northman's Salon and Spa that Steve ran himself, because as he told everyone that was his passion. Beside your hair, his salon had staff who specialized in makeup, manicures, pedicures, and several other services. His staff was available for anything from dance recitals, parties, graduations to weddings. Two smaller businesses on the end that house a small accounting firm and a tax office also became one building. 

Parker-Northman Financial, Jessie ran the business with her father and two brother. 

Healer's Grove was between Parker-Northman Financial and Northman's Salon and Spa. They had a licensed massage therapist as well as certified medical staff who taught on alternative medicine. They also sold various herbs, crystals, books and other items. One the other side of the salon was the event planning company, J&C Events, that had won several awards. Next to them was New Vibe's Wellness Cafe. Quynh loved them, Joe didn't mind going there but Andy always made a face when she tried any of their products. 

Quynh then talked him into getting a manicure. Quynh took the children every few weeks with her, they all enjoyed it, the staff loved Lyla. Joe refused a pedicure promising Quynh closer to summer he’ll come back with her. Of course, the disbelieving looks from Steve and then Quynh pleading look. If he got one she could rationalize getting one too when Andy asked why when she was just here. Steve laughed as Joe’s shoulders dropped they all knew he was powerless to Quynh's sad eyes.

Tuesday night Jace had come over going over questions with him, so Nicky took the children out for dinner. Nile went with them, and from what Joe heard it had been a good evening. Next week was Spring Break. Joe and Nicky at one point had thought of doing a little trip with the children. What were the chances of them having this time off together again. Usually, the public schools went one week, and the university went another, but for some reason it lined up this year.

But now they were going to Europe in June, so staying here was the plan—plus he might have another interview--he hoped--maybe.

“Nice suit,” Booker cooed giving Joe a whistle as he walked into his house. Joe laughed rolling his eyes, “How did the interview go?”

“I honestly think it went quite well,” Joe admitted shocked smiling brightly. He had been scared about the idea of walking into a room full of people whose job was to judge him. “They seemed impressed I came prepared with a projected budget plan.”

“When will you know,” Booker asked noticing the tall glass of lemonade in Nicky’s hand. “It’s my birthday Nicky.” Booker pouted, Joe chuckled. He needed to be healed—like now.

“You are also on pain medication,” Nicky reminded him, Booker squished his face. He looked like Lyla when it was nap time. “If it helps, no one else will be drinking either,” Booker grunted, but it did actually help a little. Booker took the glass, Nicky for the first time noticed the tattoo on his wrist. He had never noticed it before today.

“So…,” Booker stated looking at Joe as he sat his glass down. Joe let out a sigh.

“There’s still one more set of interviews,” Joe explained trying to stay positive, but also being realistic. “They’ll call the top two candidates on Friday or Monday,” Joe stated recalling how calm Copley had sounded, but he knew he was just as much of a wreck. “The final two interviews will be sometime next week.”

“Even if you don’t get it,” Booker told him his voice steady and crisp. “There is no way Harris will either." Booker had always heard whispers about her, just no one ever looked into them. "I’ve heard rumors around the station about her for years.”

“Thank you,” Joe smiled genuinely, looking from Booker to Nicky. 

Quynh was working but Andy’s face matched Booker’s when Nicky announced no drinking. Booker grinned at her, Nicky had been right on the nose, that did bring him pleasure.

Eve and George came soon after, and Booker wish they had not--almost. He loved Eve, she and George were in all sense of the words now his parents. He knew that Eve was coming from a place of love, she had after all been a cop’s wife for over twenty years. It was also why when Booker announced he was joining the police force she had been terrified. She knew how hard it was being a cop’s wife. How your heart stopped every time you heard the sirens in the distance. The way you tried not to think about why he didn’t call when he said they would--or why he wasn't home when he said he would be. Hiding the tears when he did come home battered or bruised. 

Then there was the undercover work, George loved going undercover--then the days you did get that call---the dark days. 

Over eight years on the force, and almost one year as a detective and Booker had not been shot yet--shot at yes. His skills lied in his cyber ability, and the way he could almost anticipate their moves without trying. Booker knew that this hit her harder because this was a fellow cop. This was someone she knew she had invited him into her home many times. George had tried to take Kyle under his wing, but he had it out for George the moment he met him. 

Even as a rookie, Kyle Winslow thought he was smarter than everyone in Bayview, then Booker came along---then Nile came along. 

“Did Stanley return to Yale yet,” Joe asked softly watching Eve look up nodding.

“He is going to try to come home this summer,” Eve sighed, she was trying to be understanding. “For at least a couple weeks around Ana’s birthday.” After all he was a young man, she wanted him to see the world.

“How about Jude,” Booker asked quietly looking over to Andy. “I know he mentioned his plane took off late.”

“We saw him off last night,” Andy stated taking a drink of her lemonade looking to Booker. “Did he say anything else to you.” Booker shook his head no. “Something with him seemed off.”

Jude was not talkative, even as a baby he was quiet. Jax on the other hand would and could talk for hours on hours on absolutely nothing it would seem. There had been times growing up that Joe or Booker would trying to get a word in, but it was like he had an endless supply of air in his lungs. Jax was always making noise unless he needed to be quiet. Jax could be quiet if he needed to be, he was great at sneaking in and out of places unseen. Mostly because of his smaller stature. 

Andy could not stop this growing nagging feeling something was wrong. She knew it was no use calling her parents, they knew about as much about Jude’s life as they knew about hers or Jax's. She would bet anything they didn’t even know that he was graduating in May. Or that he had been accepted to Stanford Law School. Andy oversaw the accounts that handle both Jax and Jude’s tuition for school, as well as their trust funds. Not that she really needed to if being honest. 

Jax and Jude had never given her a reason to intervene, they dislike using their family’s money as much as she did. 

“If I had to guess,” Nicky stated taking a seat looking straight at Andy, his talk with Quynh went nowhere. “It might have had something to do with Quynh,” Andy looked up almost going defensive, Quynh loved Jude. “She cornered Jace not once but twice threatening him to stay away from Jude.” Andy groaned closing her eyes, “Despite the fact that Jace had been very open about not having any interest in him.” That would explain a lot.

“He’s going through his first breakup,” Andy explained watching Joe and Booker frown sadly. She and Quynh had been in disagreement about Andy’s approach to “aiding” him. “I may have joked that he just needs to go out and have a little fun, stop thinking so much.”

“That’s horrible advice,” Joe told her, Booker laughing as he took a drink.

“It worked out for you,” Andy smirked eyeing Nicky.

Nicky winked at him, Joe just rolled his eyes as Booker laughed harder.

XOXO

George and Eve left a bit ago with Booker who all could see was ready to be one his own. Booker missed his loft apartment. He missed his big screen TV, his being able to lounge around, being just a short walk from any of the downtown restaurants. But no matter what he said or even if his doctor told Eve it was fine. Booker had agreed that he would stay there until he was off the pain medication. That meant that he was stuck with Eve, who didn’t mean to hover but did it anyways. She didn’t mean to coddle him or annoy him as she asked him the same questions over and over. 

She was just worried, Booker understood—but he wanted to go home.

Nicky cleaned up the kitchen, put the left-over food away. He had sent enough home with everyone, and still had some left over for Joe to take for lunch and give to Jace. Jace was having dinner with his parents tonight, normally they had a big Sunday lunch after church. But his parents were leaving Thursday for two weeks, for a cruise. Nicky had put a plate together for him, then another smaller plate for dessert. Booker like Joe didn’t quite have a favorite dessert. 

So, Nicky made apple dumplings since Booker did like his apple crisp. 

“You and Booker have the same tattoo,” Nicky asked coming to sit next to him on the couch, the children fast asleep. Joe looked at him smiling. “Am I missing something?” Nicky was confused.

“Andy wanted to get a tattoo because her mother swore they were trashy,” Joe started shifting on the couch so that he was practically in Nicky’s lap. “Booker wanted one too, but I was more hesitant due to my mother.” Nicky nodded he could imagine the three of them in some shop bickering over what to get.

“So, all three of you have the same tattoo,” Nicky guessed watching Joe grin brightly as his hand sank into his hair, Nicky closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Just listen,” Joe ordered playfully giving his hair a gently tug, loving the blush the crept across Nicky’s face. “Andy had been with Quynh a bit, Booker had just met Ana, but he was so gone for her.”

Nicky watched Joe's face as he went back to that moment when everything changed. That one time he sat at home, realizing he was going to be alone. Zander had started screaming from his room, he had some nightmare. Rachel and him had one of their fights, so he went to lay with him. She didn't want to live there anymore. She wanted them to be away from his parents--well mostly his mother. Rachel had liked his father, he was kind to her. Ibrahim was accepting of everyone, his mother on the other hand was harsher and meaner---in a way she was like Sarah Harris. 

Moving over Joe smiled as his knees went on each side of Nicky's hips. Nicky's eyes closed as Joe tugged his head back. Joe swallowing his moan as his lips descended on Nicky's. Nicky's hands sliding under Joe's shirt to feel warm skin under his finger tips. Joe's mouth moved from his lips to his neck, finding that spot that made Nicky's toes curl. Nicky let out a ragged moan as Joe's teeth sank into his shoulder. Rutting up into Joe's body, Nicky's nails digging into his back as Joe mouth closed in on his again.

They barely had time for this anymore. 

The last time they were this close was last week on Joe's birthday when Nicky had done his best to make him forget Booker was in the hospital after Joe had begged him to make his thoughts stop. Nicky still was not all that comfortable being like this here with the children home, but sometimes Joe could make him forget.

Only Sometimes.

“I’d be out of college soon, teaching," Joe stated watching Nicky open his now dark grey eyes. "Andy was transferring to Oxford for Law because that’s where Quynh was going." Joe hummed as Nicky's body squirmed under his. "Booker had just told us he was transferring to Bayview because of Ana.” Nicky nodded, dragging his nails down.

"Joe," Nicky whispered a warning after Joe pressed kissed onto his lips again. 

“It was supposed to be a symbol, proof that no matter where we were in the world we would always have each other," Joe smiled, pulling his shirt over his head, Nicky's eyes fell on his tattoo. "That we were connected by a bond not even time could break.” Joe voice low, Nicky leaned forward kissing where his tattoo was.

“How did you choose three hearts,” Nicky asked thinking of a dozen or more symbols they could have chosen.

“Quynh picked it,” Joe laughed looking down to Nicky who smiled back. “None of us knew what we were getting until it was over.”

“Are you serious,” Nicky exclaimed, but truthfully that fit them so well.

“We trusted Quynh," Joe smiled warmly. "She understood not only how important this was for us, but also the meaning of this,” Joe admitted, Quynh had spent weeks until she talked to the right artist. “I got mine where it could be easily covered, but Booker and Andy both choose their wrist.”

Nicky smiled, he could not imagine him and Lykon ever doing something like this. Though he knew his relationship with Lykon was different, both is parents and Lykon's parents were still in their lives. Joe had not seen his mother in two years. Even then that was a short trip, and before that it was right after Lyla was born. Once again his mother had only been here a few days, then they were off back to Spain. Nicky's mother sent them regular emails, when he could he called. 

Andy's father was not a good man in any sense of the word. Andy had told him not directly but he was sure that he wasn't exactly the most respectable of men when it came to his profession. He did know that he was from Greece, and came from an old family. Black was a surname they took a few generations ago--she was never given a reason. Her mother was a self centered America socialite. She grew up with everything that she wanted handed to her on a silver platter.

Her father had been in his thirties and her mother only eighteen when they met at some party on some yatch in Greece. She was twenty when they finally were able to get married, he had been married when they met. If she wanted it, he got it for her. No matter what it cost or who he had to go though, she was his queen. Andy had told him he had a string of lovers across the globe, her mother would laugh when someone would tell her. She would say, you can't expect a man to be faithful, my love comes home to me each time that's all the counts. 

Booker's family was French aristocrats, he didn't know much of anything about them. Except they had only met Ana once, and never even sent a note when she died.

Joe laughed as Nicky rolled him over on the couch so his back hit the cushions, and Nicky settled on top of him. Nicky quickly claimed Joe's mouth in a deep hungry kiss that had Joe clinging to him. Joe moaned deeply, Nicky tasted like apple mixed with vanilla and cinnamon, which was also what he smelled like. Joe hummed as Nicky moved down his body, enjoying the taste of Joe's skin. Joe always tasted good, like a spicy sweet savory dessert that one could not get enough of.

They both frozen groaning as they heard tiny little fit coming down the stairs.

"Nicky," Lyla mumbled from the stairs, her voice weak. "Daddy!" The fear was there.

"Yes princess," Nick stated quickly standing up heading to the stairs, tucking his hair behind his ears. "What's wrong honey?" She looked terrified.

"I had a bad dream," Lyla mumbled rubbing her eyes, tears still there. " Uncle Booker is okay, right?" Nicky smiled warmly, she had been struggling since Booker got shot.

"Booker is fine," Nicky promised watching her look at him disbelieving. "He's staying with Grandma Eve and Grandpa George," Nicky assured her going to pick her up, Joe watched her curl into him.

"Will you read me a story," Lyla mumbled, Joe smiling as he walked up to them.

"One story," Nicky told her, Joe tried to hid his smirk as she nodded.

After a phone call to Booker to reassure her, she then got him to read three stories---Nicky decided he needed to work on that. Maybe. 

XOXO

Nicky did not want to ask on Friday if Joe got a call for the second interview. When they talked he didn’t mention it or anything related to interviews. Jace had text him after apparently striking out getting Joe to mention it as well. Nile was ranting on about something, he was trying to pay attention but was sadly losing focus. He knew her mother was involved, he remembered her saying that much. Her brother had called her in a panic earlier that day. So most likely he had done something stupid, as he usually did. Nicky knew very little about her brother, but he did know the boy had an act for making their mother mad. 

Normally he stayed over on Friday and Saturdays, but since Booker’s shooting, he had barely been home with Nile. Joe understood that Nile needed a friend tonight, Nile was taking him out. Besides the issue with her family in Chicago, all attention was on her due to Booker's shooting. She had led the investigation against Winslow. A few officers thought she should be held accountable for what happened to Booker. Luckily, the people who matter did not, but Nile understood. 

Human nature, people needed someone to blame. These men wanted justice for their brother in arms. They were hurt, they were betrayed, but mostly they were scared to their core. 

It was decided this was a mistake on everyone’s shoulder. They should have been prepared for what could happen when they handed down their decision. They should have bene prepared for a fallout when notifying Kyle Winslow that he was suspended without pay pending a full in-depth investigation. The leaders knew they should have notified the support staff he was not to be allowed in the building without an escort--that was policy. Meeting should have been called, they needed to accept their part in the blame of Booker's condition. 

Booker had been open that he did not blame anyone but Winslow himself. Getting a laugh out of Larry when he made a joke that luckily Winslow's aim really is as bad as they say. 

Nicky had slept in this morning, he and Nile had bumped into Jace while out the night before. They had accepted his invitation for one drink---Nicky should have known better. One drink turned into several rounds with various shots as Nile wiping the floor with him and every other man at pool. Nicky had been hiding his smile the entire time, hugging Richie as he joined them. Nile had been playing pool since before she could see over a pool table. Nicky knew her husband had played on a league both in Chicago and here in Bayview. 

Nicky watched two of the men groan when they realized that she was the widow of Trenton James---he had told anyone who would listen stories of her. 

Walking into the house Elizabeth hugged him tightly, making her displeasure of him not being here on his normal day well known. Nicky rolled his eyes as Joe slide around the topic of their breakfast, which meant he probably just reheated the pizza that Nicky knew he ordered last night. Booker was coming over soon to spend the day with Joe. George was taking pity on the poor boy. He made plans for Eve and himself that lasted all day. Booker arrived around the time Nicky was helping Zander correct a few of his problems on his chapter review. 

Soon Zander was running upstairs to play his game, Lyla had passed out watching whatever cartoon was playing. Joe and Elizabeth had left to go to the store after he had Nicky make a list. Booker smiled as Nicky carried Lyla upstairs, following behind to at least help tuck her in. Both knowing how much Booker missed being able to lift her up. As they came downstairs Joe and Elizabeth were coming inside. Nicky took the groceries to put away while also starting the marinating of the meat for dinner tonight. Nicky had decided on grilled kabobs--Booker was excited.

Elizabeth watched him closely writing down notes. 

“I have been thinking I need a better car,” Nicky stated watching Booker look up as he placed a sandwich down in front of him for lunch. “There’s nothing wrong with mine.” Joe and Booker both huffed in disagreement.

“I’m great with car salesmen,” Booker told him, Nicky laughed. “I’m serious, I got both Joe and Quynh great deals on theirs.” Nicky looked over to Joe who nodded.

“I hate car shopping,” Nicky told him face tense. Just the idea of going gave him extreme hives. “I usually just buy one from an ad.” Joe groaned rolling his eyes---not this time.

“I hate clothes shopping with Andy,” Joe reminded him as Booker chuckled into his glass. “But you all but pushed me out that door.” Nicky shot him an icy look, but couldn't disagree.

“Write down what features are a must for you,” Booker order passing him a pad of paper that Zander just handed him. “if you have preferred colors or a favorite model. And a price range would also be helpful," Joe started to open his mouth, but before he could add it--- "Oh yeah and literally anything no matter how minor that are deal breakers.” He learned that one with Rachel. Nicky looked at the paper then back up at him. “I’ll do all the work for you, including the negations with the salesman. All you got to do is test drive the car and decide if it’s for you.”

Nicky wanted to say no, but the pleading desperate look in Booker’s eyes had him accepting the pad of paper. He knew that Booker was stuck at Eve’s house, he could not lift anything above five pounds, and besides physical therapy he had little to look forwards to. Nicky could see that Booker was looking for something to occupy his time. He needed a real task that he could dive head first into. This would be the perfect task for him, as it would not cause him any real physical exertion. 

it would almost be like solving a puzzle, a human mind puzzle---that ended with a game of battle of wills---Booker never loses those. 

Except if it's against Andy---but details. 

Truth being told this week would be the perfect time for Nicky to do this. He was off all week for Spring Break, so he could go anytime to do the test drives. One of the problems Nicky had with car shopping is that he knew some minor basics about cars but nothing real concrete. He had heard so many tales of people being taken advantage of or paying too much for features they didn’t need. Then about the men who were just looking to make commission. The one salesmen that did not care about what lies or lines they had to use to get it, as long as it worked.

Nicky decided he would at least look at a few different cars online tonight, get an idea of maybe what he was looking for. Then tomorrow at dinner he and Booker could go over what he has found, maybe George would have an input. 

“You got the second interview,” Nicky stated smiling widely as Joe look away blushing. “When?”

“It’s on Wednesday,” Joe stated, his voice shaky as he looked at Nicky then Booker. “I don’t know who the other applicant is though,” Nicky bit the inside of his mouth, he wanted to stay calm. “I am trying not to jinks my luck by telling too many people.” Nicky understood, he knew there was still a chance Joe would not get it. “Rumor has it ….”

“Focus your energy on the interview not idle gossip,” Booker told him seriously, his face stoic.

“Booker is right,” Nicky told him taking Joe's hand into his. “People are going to take whatever little snippets they can find and wove them into stories.” Joe nodded he knew that to be true, it was all just so nerve wracking. “Just keep yourself focused on what’s ahead of you.”

“Like finding Nicky a car,” Booker joked pushing the notepad back towards him that just had big backseat listed, laughing as Nicky tossed a pen at him.

XOXO

Booker spent all of Sunday and Monday going through website after website looking at cars of all different shapes and sizes. Right now, Nicky had his little Toyota that Lykon had found for him. Someone he knew had been selling it since they had upgraded to a better newer car. The car itself was in decent shape given the age of the vehicle. Lykon’s friends had owned the car for over a decade, before that his older sister had owned it for just about as long, before that i belonged to their father. 

All of them had taken care of the tiny car, but it did not fit with the lifestyle Nicky was now welcoming as his.

Booker had not looked at any SUVs or trucks because he did not think that either of those would fit Nicky. Joe owned a 2010 Dodge Durango, which he loved and was just months from paying off. The Durango had been an argument between him and Rachel, but this time Joe refused to let up. She had wanted to buy a Honda Accord, claiming it was enough room for them. Joe disagreed. With Elizabeth entering school Joe knew she would be in sports just like her brother. That meant moving around Zander’s stuff, plus Elizabeth’s not to mention anything else they needed. 

Then Rachel had found out she was pregnant again, so he argued now there would be a stroller, baby bags, pack and play….

Rachel had no choice but to give in, Joe finally got his Durango, and truthfully it has been a godsend. 

Booker had taken Nicky to the lot to look at a 2020 Kia Optima, he knew this was the one. The Kia was silver with great rating and even better reviews. It was big enough to have Lyla’s booster seat and still allow two people to sit in the back. That was the major issue with Nicky’s current car, and why he wanted to look into a new one. Only the moment they stepped foot on the lot Nicky walked away from the nice cute Kia to look at a very gorgeous sleek black 2021 Jeep Compass. 

Nicky began to walk around it, taking in its size and appearance. Booker knew in that moment, by the look on his face, Nicky had found his car. Booker felt a little bad honestly, he didn't look into this one despite Nicky having listed it. He figured Andy had talked him into putting it down. She had gone on a rant about how nice her Jeep was, and how all the children plus equipment fits in her Jeep. Booker and Joe had rolled their eyes, but apparently once again, Andy knew best.

Booker would never tell her that though.

“I did not actually expect you to pick a car today,” Lykon admitted looking at the Jeep, then back at Nicky. “Especially given your physical reactions to car shopping.”

“Booker did all the work,” Nicky smiled patting the jeep with a grin. “All I had to do was test drive her, and sign the papers.” Booker had kept his word.

“Have you name her yet,” Elizabeth asked smiling, Lykon looked down at her weirdly. 

“Cars don’t have names,” Lykon told her watching her squish her face and narrow her eyes like Quynh did so well.

“Yes they do,” Lyla argued cross her tiny little arms across her chest in defiance.

“Daddy’s is name Red,” Elizabeth stated also crossing her arms.  
“Isn’t his SUV also black,” Lykon asked Nicky who nodded smiling, then down to two squished up angry little faces. “So, Nicky what’s her name?” Nicky smirked watching Lyla nod smiling.

“I don’t know yet,” Nicky told them watching both the girls nod at him.

Nicky smiled as Joe hopped out of his SUV not missing the look of awe on his face. Joe looked delicious in his maroon color suit, the way it was tailored to his body shape. Nicky needed to send the Milano Shop a thank you letter for services well rendered. Joe’s hair still neatly in place, his sunglasses on his face as he walked toward him. Nicky breath caught as Joe flashed his classic grin, sometimes he forgot just how much Joe could steal his breath. The way the sun would catch him as he walked, giving his beautiful brown skin an angelic glow. 

Joe was made for sunny warm weather. 

Nicky didn’t know if it was because Joe personality was like the sun itself. Warm and bright. Everyone orbiting around him basking in his presence. It didn’t matter who you were, you wanted to be around Joe. They had gone to multiple parties hosted by Nicky's colleagues, Joe always terrified about not fitting in. He was after all just a high school art teacher, these were men and women who had doctrines. Within an hour Joe always had a group around him captivated by whatever he was talking about.

“Andy is going to be jealous,” Joe stated looking at the Jeep smiling widely. She wanted a newer model but she and Quynh decided it could wait until after the renovation and wedding. “I am just grateful this one is actually road worthy.”

“The Toyota was perfectly safe,” Lykon told him, both Joe and Booker shot him a disbelieving look. “It had a few hiccups….”

“Let it go Lykon,” Nicky told his oldest friend, patting him on the back with a laugh.

Joe knew that one of the reasons that Nicky had not wanted to get rid of that car was Lykon. Just like it had taken him months to find a place to live because of Lykon. Sure, both of these situations have seemed to work out fine, but sometimes Lykon’s judgmental attitude annoyed him. He was sure that was why he and Quynh got along so well. Quynh was well known for her judging people. It came from her father, he judged everyone based on what he heard. There were a few times neither Booker or him thought they'd make it past that. 

Quynh has changed a lot since she met Andy, and the same could be said about Andy. 

Sometimes Joe wondered if that was what took Quynh so long, why she put up such a fight in their early days. Andy had made her interest well known but Quynh made her work for it. Andy finally broke, asked her in the middle of the courtyard. Andy had accepted defeat. Quynh had got to know him and Booker, she had admitted their reputations had been off putting. Andy and Booker were known for causing trouble, for picking fights, and just not backing down from anyone.

Troublemakers, Quynh’s father had told her, stay away he had ordered.

Joe, well, Joe had become a parent at fifteen with a girl he barely knew before that night. That was all her father needed to know about him, he wanted Joe nowhere near his only child. Years later he would tell Joe he was wrong, that Joe was an honorable man. He was a fine educator, a good father, and there was no one he trusted to watch out for his daughter. That meant a lot for Joe, but her father still hated Booker. Quynh didn't know why either.

Andy and Quynh’s biggest fight to date was when Quynh had told Andy she needed to call and uninvite Joe. They were having a party for their new apartment. Andy had been excited this was her place, not her parents or a dorm, hers. The fact it was with Quynh made it sweeter, then Quynh had asked who she invited. Quynh had stated Joe couldn’t come because her father would be there. They'd have him some other time she had said. Andy walked out of the apartment that had made her so excited---she had been devastated.

She did not return for four day, until Quynh apologized, until she finally understood--Joe was her family. 

“How about Luna,” Nicky asked as Zander walked outside, Nicky looked at Elizabeth who nodded then Lyla who shrugged. “Then it’s settled.”

“What’s settled,” Zander asked, Joe could see he clearly just woke up.

“Nicky’s Jeep's name,” Lykon stated his voice showing how ridiculous he thought it was. “Because that’s apparently a thing?” Joe nodded.

“it is,” Joe told him in all seriousness, Lykon watched Elizabeth and Lyla smirk at him. “Elizabeth named mine Red,” Lykon nodded starting to understand now, she was Lyla age when Joe got it. “Lyla named Booker’s bike Quincy.” Lykon looked at Joe like he thought he was joking.

“I named all of Aunt Andy’s,” Zander stated watching Lykon just blink at him seconds later. “Luna is a good name.” Zander stated looking at the Jeep smiling. Nicky had promised to teach him to drive this summer.

“I think her name is Selene,” Elizabeth stated looking at the Jeep, then Nicky who looked at her curiously.

“Selene,” Nicky repeated looking from her back to the Jeep. “That is the name of the Greek goodness of the moon,” Nicky stated looking back to Elizabeth and Lyla who were both smiling. “Selene it is.” Elizabeth and Lyla clapped happily Zander grinned brightly.

Lyla jumped into Nicky’s arms, Joe looked over waving at Pearl as she came outside to grab her mail. Pearl was someone Nicky loved to talk to, she knew so much about Bayview. She had been born here and lived on the same block for most of it. The house had belonged to her parents. She had lived there until she married, then move back in there shortly after announcing she was pregnant. Her parents decided it was time to pass it on, and downgrade. She and her husband had always lived there, Pearl loved this house. 

Her grandson Zac loved that house just as much as she did, he got married last June. He didn’t know it, but she was giving the house to him as an anniversary present. Joe knew him because he had been a student teacher this year, he also just announced they were having their first baby. Zac had been looking for a house just like that one, only you couldn’t find what he was looking for. Quynh could tell him that. Pearl had begun to make the plans, she was moving into a retirement community. All her friends lived there, it was only a fifteen minute drive, and she had told Nicky it felt like it was time. 

Walking inside the house Lykon looked at his watch sighing deeply.

“You do realize we stood outside for fifty-two minutes,” Lykon exclaimed not believing this just happened. “So, you could name a Jeep.” Nicky and Joe turned to look at him, Lykon could not grasp this. “A nonliving organism.”

“Buildings have name,” Zander countered, Nicky laughed as Lykon let out a ragged exhale.

“Welcome to parenthood,” Joe shrugged, he really didn’t know what to say.

Lykon knew that Nicky had changed, but he didn’t know how much he had changed until this week. Watching him pick a Jeep, a car that he never saw Nicky ever owning--in any lifetime. Maybe a cute little sports car like Lykon himself owned, or something quiet that blended in. Lykon could see that. The Jeep was nice, Lykon would not say it wasn’t. It was a sleek dark black, the inside was as up to date as one could ask for. A huge change from the Toyota that he had been driving around. But then Nicky went on about the safety rating, and how spacious it was. 

Lykon had never known Nicky to just make a life decision in the matter of hours. He was a man that planned everything, the riskiest thing he ever did in his life was move down here. That was only because Lykon pushed him into it, he knew he twisted that knife just a little hard. But he had to, he had to get Nicky away from Abigail and away from Jacob. There was no way that Nicky would ever allow himself to grow, to find himself if he stayed there in London. 

He and Jacob would have been back together by June, with Abigail planning a Christmas wedding so Nicky wouldn't bail.

Nicky a year ago would have thought the idea of naming a car was silly, childish even. Teenagers name their cars, not grown adults. Teenagers who spend their summers or all school year working those dead end horrible part-time fast food jobs. Those jobs where they were treated like they were barely human beings. They then buy that car their dad’s client is selling, so he can have the tax deduction. Then they give it some name like Lola or Bella as they wash it before taking it around town. Soon all their classmates are cooing all over it, green with envy, wanting one themselves. 

Men who once had a book on the New York Best Seller list, who held two doctrines, who teach at Universities, who are months away from their thirty-fifth birthday---DO NOT name cars.

Lykon knew Nicky had changed, the moment he let Lyla put bows in his hair after dinner. Nicky had a thing about that, due to years of Abigail forcing him to sit still while she tested her hair things and make up on him. They had the same complexion she would argue to their mother. Nicky was not a fan of people playing with his hair because of it. Well that and the time Abigail cut his hair out of spite. Abigail had sworn Natalia was going to be a boy, she had been furious when she wasn’t. 

Nicky still got nervous around her whenever she carried scissors.

“How did the interview go,” Nicky asked drying his hair, Joe watching him smiling lovingly. Nicky looked up smiling back, “What?”

“I love you,” Joe told him. Nicky smiled warmly.

“Seeing me with bows in my hair did it for you,” Nicky asked jokingly walking to him, Joe chuckled.

“You name your car,” Joe sighed knowing like Lykon said, a year ago Nicky wouldn’t have. 

“Joe,” Nicky whispered softly watching him look up. “I love you too.” Joe felt the pressure in his chest just lift.

“NICKY,” Zander yelled from across the hall.

“Right” Nicky sighed closing his eyes as his forehead dropped to Joe's shoulder. He then lifted his head up, “I promised….”

“Yup,” Joe laughed, ginning as Nicky kissed him quickly. "Well continue this after lights out." Nicky laughed shaking his head.

Joe didn’t care about anything right now except the fact that Nicky loved him too.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some referencing George serving with the Marines. I called and spoke with a friend of mine who served and used to volunteer in recruitment, as well as looking on the US Government website. I like my stories to have as much truth as possible. Both Kyle and the website stated when you enlist you serve for four years as active. After that you do four years as inactive which you can be called to duty in situations. Most join to complete college like he did, so that's my thought for George. it is common for a good number to transfer into law enforcement such as the police or becoming a firefighter.


	5. May Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets a new job, and makes some decisions on his relationship with Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking on a life I didn't plan, and everyone's feedback is so amazing. 
> 
> I had the children and their personality vaguely in mind, but not really. When I started this I had no plan for them really.   
>  As I have been writing they've been taking shape into their own. Especially after the next couple chapters, they get to shine a bit more. It's been fun because I don't usually work with original characters this much. 
> 
> Thank You Jacey!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they are truly food to an author's soul.

** Once Upon A year: May Decisions  **

The last few weeks had been overwhelming for Nicky and Joe.

After Spring Break, Nicky went back to class for the final few weeks. Finales were in full swing it seemed the energy was intense, Nicky loved it. The school had been disappointed that he didn’t want to come back and teach a class again this summer. The only option he had was doing one online as he told them many times as he would be traveling in Europe over most of June. He had never taught a class online, but it seemed like the best idea. 

He had started before Spring break to record his lectures in his classroom for the class he would be teaching. He found it therapeutic in many ways, started making notes on how to improve his lecture for the next year. He also had a student who had offer to edit them as a final project for another class when he walked in on him. Nicky really enjoyed the work he had done, and how he was able to add graphics and text. There was so much he was able to add.

Joe really enjoyed watching him lecture.

Joe had gone in full swing as well. He had not mentioned to one soul outside of Jace that he had got to the final interview stage, only because Harris had not. She was on the hunt trying to find out who the final two candidates were. Joe had picked up the end of a few of her conversations, none of them were good. He knew that if she found out one of the two candidates were him, she would cause a horrific scene. Joe knew that everyone involved knew how she could be. Sarah Harris had a rightfully earned reputation.

Joe was already scared what she would do if he got the position.

Jace had spoken with Zac, who was working with one of the teachers who _used_ to be a Harris loyalist. Zac had confirmed that she too delivered an in-depth plan, neatly placed in folders that he had seen himself. Her promised changes though were to cut the art and music program completely out. She also wanted to get rid of programs that she felt were leading the student down the wrong path. The issue was that she had nothing to back up her reasoning other than personal opinion. 

Her loyal squad got a little thinner as many of them did not agree with her proposed plan. 

“You wanted to see me,” Joe stated smiling as he poked his head inside Copley’s office.

“Yes,” Copley smiled motioning for him to enter the office fully. Joe turned around as his secretary shut the door once he was in. “Joe you remember Ms. Greenlee?” Joe smiled.

“Of course,” Joe replied, she had been a student teacher under him two years ago. Since then she had been subbing for various teachers on leave here at Bayview High. “Is there something wrong?” She laughed. Greenlee’s full name was Sunny Rosemary Archer Greenlee. Her parents were what some people would have called hippies at one point and time. Her coco color skin, her bright eyes, and wild hair matched her even brighter personality and clothes. 

“The school board without my knowledge," Copley stated trying to sound offended but failing horribly. "Has offered Ms. Greenlee a full-time position here at Bayview High for the next school year,” Copley managed to keep his face stoic but his tone gave it away.

“Congratulations,” Joe exclaimed shaking her hand, laughing as she giggled excitedly. "Know my classroom is always open if you need someone to talk to."

“Thank You,” Greenlee laughed shaking his hand, looking at Copley as Betsy Willis entered. “I’ll leave you to your meeting.” Joe watched her leave suddenly feeling on the spot as Copley and Betsy eyes went on him.

James met his wife, Aurora Greenlee, in college, she had been protesting something that to this day James could not remember. All he remembered was that he wanted to know the name of the girl with the bright red hair that was yelling at everyone. She was so tiny, but that voice was a powerhouse. So, he followed her when she asked him if he wanted to sign her petition he just nodded dumbfounded. He found out later she had a talent for art, though she was not using them for exactly legal purposes. 

Aurora would graffiti any surface area she could to promote her cause.

While Aurora had changed him in ways that were better, his family would agree to that, some of his friends maybe not. James had no direction in his life, he had no passion, then Aurora came into his life. James had found his purpose, he wanted to change the system at the source. He had begun working in poorer school districts with youth that were all but disregarded by society. Aurora had been so proud of his work, as he had been proud of hers. James got them funding, he got them properly trained teachers. He was making a difference in each school he went to, and Aurora had been there by his side. 

They were in Detroit when they got the news. Aurora had cancer, the best treatment was here, and even in her final days she taught him—no matter the neighborhood there’s always work to be done.

Copley’s best friend, Andrew Archer, met Aurora’s baby sister when he took him home for one of Aurora’s dinner. As wild and crazy as people thought Aurora was, her sister Daisy was five times worse. Aurora was the seventh of nine children with Daisy being the youngest. Daisy was eighteen working at some café. Daisy had declined college/ Like their father she saw college as a intuition who purpose was to brains washed the youth into a conformed way of thought. Andrew was raised a strict Baptist, he had graduated top of his class in accounting. 

Andrew came from a long line of accountants—and he hated it.

His mother to this day still had not forgiven James for bringing Daisy into her son’s life. Though she loved her grandchildren beyond words, she would without thought give her life for them. Mrs. Ethel Archer loathed her daughter-in-law with every fiber of her soul. Andrew took Daisy’s last name because despite nine children there were no boys. All her sisters had taken their husband’s name. Andrew had two older brothers already married with children. 

Andrew felt it was their responsibility to make sure the Greenlee name didn’t fade away—his mother did not.

Daisy and Andrew were married exactly one week after meeting one another. They would spend the next three years just traveling North and South America. First going around Canada, then to Alaska, then across all the main land states down through South America. They would then take a boat to Hawaii, then finished by hopping around the Caribbean. They return when Daisy found out she was pregnant with the first of their seven children. 

Andrew and Daisy opened up a small coffee shop, Aurora’s Coffee, selling only organic coffee and teas. His mother prepared for Andrew to move back in with the baby—Daisy not included she had stated. Andrew and Daisy lived above the shop in the tiny studio like living space. To everyone shock the coffee shop did well, like very well. So well, that they were able to buy the buildings next to them and expand. After their third child they bought a larger home, that was as unique as them. 

The small coffee shop turned to a café, Aurora’s Coffee Café. 

A year later they were able to hire a cook who shared their views on organic and vegan lifestyle. Today they sold bags of their coffee and tea, the upstairs of the once three building were transformed into three nice apartments that they rented out. Greenlee is their middle child and had every bit of her Aunt Aurora in her. 

"While you’ll need to remain quiet for now, we have been told to notify you.” Copley stated his voice even as he came to stand in front of Joe. “It’s not going to be announced officially until Friday of next week you see,” Copley now grinned widely, Betsy Willis grinning as well. “Congratulations Yusuf,” Copley stated meeting his eyes extending his hand. “You’re the new Vice Principal of Bayview High as of June 1st.”

“What,” Joe stuttered eyes wide, he could not believe he just heard those words.

“I wanted to tell you in person,” Copley explained going back to take a seat at his desk in front of Joe.

“Harris,” Joe mumbled eyes wide in terror, maybe this was a mistake.

“All staff by department are going to be meeting with me and the board prior to the announcement,” Copley stated calming Betsy coming to sit next to him.

“Congratulations can be done later,” Betsy stated Copley looked at her annoyed. She was a no-nonsense woman who Copley was unsure felt any emotion---at all. “Right now, we need to go over your paperwork, and this summer’s training seminar.”

Training Seminar??

Joe did not like the sound of this.

XOXO

Mother’s Day. 

Ever since Rachel left they didn’t really do much for it except they did make both Amira and Eve cards. Joe would buy his mother a gift, the children would sign the card, last year they made a small video. She had seemed to enjoy that, sending one back to them. Of course, Joe noticed right away none of the footage was directed at him. He knew how much it hurt her that he didn’t want to live in Barcelona. His mother had grown up in Morocco, going to Barcelona on regular trips with her mother. She loved Barcelona.

Joe loved Bayview, he cherished the life he had here. From the friendships he had built to the unselfish love he now had with Nicky to the new journey he was beginning as Vice Principal. 

Joe was expected in Miami on June 5, because Betsy wanted him to begin networking as soon as possible. Dr. Betsy Willis was just announced as the new superintendent, Joe would be announced after this. It had been the plan all along, everyone claimed it wasn't but Joe and Copley knew it was. She liked Joe because his education and training mixed with his vast knowledge of cultures and languages, worked well with his personality. 

The seminar would be two weeks. 

Then Joe would hop into the final weeks of his degree program. By the end of July Joe would either be a complete failure or would finally have his master’s degree. One of his professors had all already begun sending him information on going for his doctrine. Nicky had told him that was something to think about. To be honest Joe had to, but he'd like to take a year maybe two off. The last months had been hard getting his masters, he needed a little break. 

Plus, he was starting a new position, he needed to put his focus on that first.

“It’s so sweet of you to cook dinner for me,” Eve gushed as Nicky placed a glass of wine in front of her.

“Everyone be prepared I’ve never cooked meatloaf before,” Nicky warned, Eve laughed patting his hand.

“You said that when you grilled,” Booker stated still annoyed at how good Nicky was at anything cooking wise.

“Jace I’m surprised you aren’t with your mother,” Eve stated looking over the table taking a sip of her wine, knowing how much his parents meant to him.

“My brother is treating her to a spa getaway weekend,” Jace explained, Joe could see the disappointment on his face. His brother was always outdoing him. “I’m celebrating with her next Sunday.”

Jace was the youngest of three children, having an older brother and older sister. They were all competitive, something that they got from their father, their mother would say. His mother was a native to Bayview, Dinah O’Conner. His father, Sean O’Connor was born and raised in Ireland, meeting their mother while she studied in Dublin. Both his brother and sister had been born in Ireland but Jace had been born here in Bayview. They had returned when Dinah’s mother had taken ill. 

Family was important to both Dinah and Sean. Sean had been an only child, his parents also only children, while Dinah had many siblings and cousins. Sean loved having a large family. Jace had admitted to Nicky that being born in America did make a difference. He had always felt different than his siblings, though his father said it was all in his head. Jace knew that his father’s parents saw him differently, as he was treated very differently. 

His sister, Cora Murphy who held a Ph.D. and Masters, lived in Ireland just down from their grandparents. She worked as a professor in ancient studies, as well as lectured across the globe. Cora was married to a charming Irishman, Dr. David Murphy, who was also an award winning international author. Their wedding had been an elaborate affair as he was the only child, and only grandchild for both sets of grandparents. They had a set of twin boys they adopted four years ago.

His brother, Philip who was also the eldest like to remind them both as much as possible he had a Ph.D., a MD, and a masters. Jace knew that for the most part he did not do it to be cruel, he wanted to gloat. His father claimed he earned the right after all the work and money he put into his degrees. Then of course there was his wife, and their beautiful four children. Jace loved is family, he loved his nieces and nephews. There was little he wouldn't do for them, but----

Sometimes hard to compete with perfection.

Jace sometimes felt like no matter how hard he worked his father would never hold him up to where his siblings were.

“So, any word on when you go back to work,” Andy asked Eve looking to Booker curiously, she had not like that he moved back to his loft this week. “You’ve been out almost four weeks now.”

“I go in on Wednesday to find out,” Booker admitted, his voice showcasing his relief. 

“Speaking of next week,” Joe stated looking at Nicky who was ginning widely, everyone could feel something was up. “You can’t say anything as it’s not going to be announce publicly until after Friday,” Joe began watched everyone turn to him all holding their breath. “I got the Vice Principal position.” Joe laughed as everyone clapped wile shrieking in delight. Andy jumping up.

“I am so proud of you,” Andy told him grabbing his face, the pride shining bright in her eyes.

“I am going to assume,” Jace smirked coming up to him as well. “That’s the reasons for all the departmental meetings Monday and Tuesday,” Joe nodded smiling, then laughing as Jace hugged him tightly. “You are going to do great Joe.”

“Congratulations,” George exclaimed hugging him just as tightly. “We are proud of you kid.”

Nicky had been happy when Joe had said he needed to see him. He didn’t know why but he knew it must be good news. When Joe came home from work, almost busting with the anticipation of not saying a word since he signed the contact. Nicky was in the kitchen cooking singing some song, Elizabeth was setting the table, Lyla was sitting on the kitchen floor coloring humming along with Nicky. Joe slipped upstairs to find Zander in his room working on his homework. 

Smiling when he saw Joe.

Nicky had been excited to see Joe, and even more so when he told him the news. Joe wanted to wait to tell the children because Elizabeth was going to be eleven she didn’t fully grasp the importance of not telling anyone. He knew Zander would be happy for him, but maybe not exactly thrilled. Being a teacher at the school was one thing, Zander could avoid taking his classes if he wanted. But now Joe was to be the Vice Principal, there was no way Zander could avoid that. Joe knew now Zander would feel the pressure of that. 

Joe could not believe this, he was the new Vice Principal. 

“Wait if you have to train for a good part of June....,” Quynh stated looking to Nicky then to Joe. “And then finish your program in July….” Joe sighed.

“I won’t be going to Europe,” Joe confirmed exhaling deeply.

"That's disappointing," Quynh pouted, they all knew how much Joe had been looking forward to this trip.

“I’m going to need to find someone to house sit," Joe stated watching Andy looked up at him confused. "Until Nicky and the children get back from Europe.”

“You’re still taking the children,” Andy asked Nicky looking to Joe then back to Nicky. “Alone.” Nicky smiled.

“Nicky and I talked it over when I found out about the seminar,” Joe explained looking to Nicky who smiled.

“I'm excited for them to see London,” Nicky replied grinning, he truly was excited to show them around Europe. “My parents are beyond thrilled to finally meet them.” Andy smiled looking at Eve who grinned, Nicky had no idea what was in store for him.

“I don’t want the children to miss this opportunity,” Joe sighed looking at everyone noticing their coy smiles. "I have absolute trust and faith in Nicky."

The conversation was at first a simple one. Nicky had been willing to cancel his plans, but Joe felt horrible--he looked utterly heartbroken. He knew that he had been looking forward to going back to Genoa. Joe knew how much Nicky had wanted to show the children his home country. How much he wanted Elizabeth to experience the food, how much he wanted Zander to see live the history. The children of course wanted to experience all of that too. 

As Nicky said they had been so excited at the idea of seeing all of what he speaks about. 

They had sat down several times to talk about the options they had. One of them obviously was changing the dates, they could just go later in the year or early next year. Only then Joe didn’t know when they could go during that time. Christmas seemed like such a busy time, he had traveled during then---it's a nightmare. Besides other family traveling to see their families, there were thousands of tourist. He also did not want to spend his Christmas break that was at most two weeks traveling to three major cities in Europe. He knew that Nicky would not want to do that either, it wouldn't be fun.

Plus, that meant they would miss the holidays here in Bayview.

When Joe offered this idea, he knew there was a chance Nicky could say no right away. He would not blame him, or judge him, he was still getting used to having children in his life. They had never even discussed what Nicky was to them. Dad's boyfriend seemed so cold, impersonal.

Instead, though Nicky face had softened, he had been stunned and honored that Joe would trust him with his children. They had spent an entire night talking it out, Nicky with his legal pad making plans. Nicky then went home to think about it, no rash decisions they agreed. Nicky wanted to do it. There was nothing he wanted more than to take the children to London and Genoa. The part that scared him was that he had no idea if he could do this--by himself. 

His mind began to run worse case scenarios that Joe had laughed kissing him sweetly reassuring him was completely normal.

The children were just ecstatic they were still getting to go.

“So, I guess you’ll be skipping Barcelona,” Booker guessed smiling as Andy snickered from her seat.

“That was my plan,” Nicky admitted taking a large gulp of his drink.

“Joe,” Booker stated looking at Joe who shot Nicky a glare.

“You know my mother,” Joe yelled looking at Booker, “It wouldn’t be a good idea,” Joe exclaimed watching Andy and Eve’s eyes go wide.

“And meeting your overbearing domineering mother alone,” Nicky exclaimed back, “Is the greatest idea!” No one missed Booker and Jace laugh that turned into a fake cough.

“Joe,” Eve whispered then looked at Nicky. “I’m sorry dear,” Eve looked over to Booker who was still laughing, “I’m sure she’ll be pleasant,” Andy huffed. “You know, with the children present.”

“It’s only a few days,” Joe reminded him, Nicky rolled his eyes as he stood going to check on the meatloaf. “I love you Habibi.”

Andy and Booker laughed at Nicky’s grunt, while Eve just shook her head feel bad for Nicky, poor Nicky.

XOXO

Nicky sighed closing his eyes as Joe wrapped his arms securely around his waist burying his nose into Nicky's damp skin. Nicky softly moaning as he felt Joe's lips on his back. Nicky had taken a shower after putting the girls in bed while Joe finished his paper that was due by midnight. Nicky hummed as Joe's lips moved from his shoulder to his neck. Nicky smelled good, so good. Joe loved how he smelled after Nicky used his body wash. The smell of Nicky mixed with the smell of him always spiked Joe's possessive need to claim him. 

Turning around Nicky moaned into Joe's mouth wrapping his arms around him as Joe lifted him up. Nicky felt his back hit the sheets seconds later Joe's rough hands molding Nicky's body into his. Nicky moaned softly as Joe's mouth moved. The scratch of his beard creating tingle that shot through Nicky's body. Joe's mouth began to move lower. Nicky gasping as Joe moaned tasting Nicky's skin on his tongue. Nicky hand sank into Joe's hair pulling him back up.

Joe moaned deeply.

Devouring Joe's lips hungrily clawing at Joe's t-shirt, he needed to be skin to skin. Joe broke apart to quickly pull his shirt over his head. Nicky sitting up licking his lips as Joe's beautiful brown skin was before him, begging for attention. Nicky's mouth going to Joe's tattoo, moving up to his neck that was always begged to the marked. Joe tasted like sweat and musk. Joe pulled Nicky's head back claiming his mouth again deeply. Nicky's nails gliding down Joe's back. Pulling uneven ragged hissed out of his mouth before Joe sank his teeth into Nicky's lower lip. Joe pulling Nicky's sweat down while biting down on his shoulder.

Nicky felt dizzy with need, his head was spinning, gasping into Joe's mouth as Joe wrapped his hand around his leaking cock.

Nicky was going to tell Joe they needed to stop, Lyla was having horrible night terrors since Booker's shooting. Except nothing came out, not one little sound. Joe's mouth was perfect, hot and wet, just the right amount of demanding. Joe's favorite thing in the world was feeling Nicky lose himself underneath him. Joe loved the way taking Nicky into his mouth felt. The way he could feel the muscles in his thighs flex as he held back from just using his mouth. 

Nicky slapped his hand over his mouth as Joe sank down on Nicky's condom covered cock. Moving down slowly, then up, then down again. It had been weeks since Nicky had been inside of him, Joe closed his eyes as the burn sent sparks up his spine. Joe was moving slow, partly to give himself time to adjust party because he knew how it drove Nicky insane. Nicky was trying his hardest to keep himself quiet. Joe started to move a little faster then stopped as a loud squeak echoed through the room. 

Both Joe and Nicky started laughing as Joe covering his face with his hands, moaning deeply seconds later as Nicky rolled them over.

Nicky connected their mouths moving Joe's legs apart wider. Starting off slow and easy, then faster and harder until Joe was clinging to him, clawing at his back. Later making a note that Joe's side of the bed was squeaky while Nicky's side seemed to be quiet. Joe took his cock into his hand. He was close, he was so close, he could feel Nicky was too. Nicky's smooth graceful movements were harsh, unsteady, jerky. Joe knew that Nicky was acting on pure instinct. 

Joe craved Nicky like this. 

Nicky teeth sank into Joe's shoulder as he felt his orgasm hit him, tingles shooting up his spine. Nicky's hand going over Joe's mouth as he cried out moment later coming all over himself and Nicky.

"Happy Anniversary," Joe mumbled laughing as Nicky kiss him happily.

"You remembered," Nicky smiled as Joe moved his now sweaty hair out of the way.

"One year ago tonight," Joe sighed his brown eyes meeting sea blue. "We met." Nicky could not stop himself from crying. "Habibi." Joe sounded worried.

"I didn't think you'd remember," Nicky admitted, Abigail had told him he was too sentimental. "With Booker, and your new job...." Nicky watched Joe go to his drawer pull out a small square box. "What is this?"

"What's an anniversary without a gift," Joe smiled softly watching Nicky look at him disbelieving. "I promise it doesn't bite." Nicky laughed taking the small black box that was wrapped in perfect white ribbon.

"I didn't get you anything," Nicky frowned Joe shook his head lovingly. Nicky took off the ribbon first, lifting the lid slowly. "It's a key?" Joe nodded, watching Nicky look at it curiously. "I already got a new car?" Joe chuckled.

"It's a key to the house," Joe explained softly watching Nicky gasp. "It's more ceremonial though," Nicky frowned confused what he meant. "It is a key to this house, and it is your key and I want you to use it but but...." Joe stopped feeling like he was ruining this moment. "What I mean is, I was thinking we could find a house." Nicky smiled looking down to the key. "Together. A house we both love. To live in. Together. All of us. Together." Joe felt himself blushing, he needed to stop saying together. Nicky brightly grinned, leaning forward he kiss Joe soundly. "So is that a yes....." Nicky rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Nicky said laughing as he watching Joe relax, leaning forward to kiss him again. "I would more than love that." Joe leaned into Nicky's hand feeling more than words could say. "I love you Yusuf al-Kaysani."

"I love you," Joe whispered pressing their lips together. "Nicolò Genova."

Nicky held the key in his hand for the longest time, deciding without a doubt this was the best anniversary he had ever had.

Joe went into the bathroom to shower, after Nicky had cleaned himself off again. He slipped on his night clothes one more time smiling down at the key. Not knowing how such a small metal object could make him feel as loved as he did in this moment. Joe wanted them to move in together. Joe wanted them to find a place together. He wanted them to start a life together. 

Nicky knew there were questions that they needed to ask. Like there were so many questions that needed to be answered before they could go forward. Right now Nicky was going to shut off his brain. He was going to allow himself to just enjoy this moment. He was _not_ going to go for his pad of paper like every part of him wanted to do. He was going to allow himself to enjoy the fact, that he was finally truly happy. 

Twenty minutes later Joe walked into his bed laughing softly at the sight, Lyla had climbed into the bed. 

Joe felt his heart grow about five sizes at the sight. A year ago tonight he went out with Booker, just a few drinks he had said. Andy and Quynh telling him he just needed a night off. Joe sometimes laugh recalling the nurse Quynh tried to push on him. Than Nicky had come up to him, asking if the seat next to him was taken. Nicky had knocked the wind out of his lungs. It scared Joe to think if he had not gone out that night. If he had stayed home like he thought about doing, he would have missed out on all this.

Fate was a funny little trickster.

XOXO

Andy pulled up to Bayview High rolling her eyes as several of the teenage boy’s eyes followed her as she hoped off her bike. American high school was nothing like the private school she had gone to with Joe and Booker. Sometimes she wishes she could go back, redo some of the stupid stuff that she had done. Sometimes she wanted to go back to make changes. Take classes she skipped because she didn’t think they would matter but now she knew maybe they did. 

Maybe enjoy being a teenager a little more—maybe stop Joe from going out that night.

If she was being honest it was like a knife in her heart that Zander was starting high school next year. It seemed just like yesterday that Joe had placed the small bundle into her arms calling her Aunt Andy. Zander had looked up to her with those big brown eyes, those curls. Zander owned her heart from that moment, there was nothing she would not do for him. Joe didn’t know it but she had made fund for all three of the children. She never wanted them or Joe to worry about college money. 

She wanted them to know the world was their limit—unlike her, she wanted them to dream. 

“Andy,” Joe stated eyeing Andy up and down as she walked into his class. “What do I owe this honor?” Andy laughed he knew her as well as she knew him. 

“You mentioned on Sunday needing someone to housesit,” Andy asked going to sit in his chair at his desk as Joe cleaned up after his last class. “While you are away at your training session.”

“Have someone in mind,” Joe asked coming to stand in front of her, her face worried. “Andy?”

“Jude,” Andy stated standing up. Joe looked confused. “This breakup has been especially rough on him,” Joe frowned, he recalled how devasted he was when Rachel left. “Quynh and I offered to let him stay with us but he said no." Andy face was now pleased, "Didn’t want to burden he claimed.” Joe nodded Jude was a lot like Andy, thought he could take on the world all by himself. “Going home isn’t an option. My parents will parade him around until he leaves for Stanford.”

“I’ll call him tonight,” Joe told her, watching her relax.

“Something happened Joe,” Andy told him weakly. She knew he was hiding something, she could feel it. “I know something bad happened, and he won’t tell me.”

“He will,” Joe promised pulling her into his arm for a tight hug. “Just give him time.”

Andy still knew people at Oxford, as she and Quynh both graduated from there. They had told her what they could find out. She wanted to feel bad about spying, but something wasn’t right with him. They discovered his boyfriend had broken up with him. It had been a very public and messy breakup. They knew Jude had plans to meet his parents this summer in Greece. Andy knew nothing about this guy, on that his name was Donald. He came from a good family and was supposedly well liked by everyone. 

Everyone loved him is what everyone she asked told her. Apparently that was part of the problem—he was dating three other people.

Jude had been humiliated. It was why he came down here to see Booker, he just needed a small break to regroup. From what she knew it had worked, he even started to act normal. Then this last week he got quiet, like not his normal quiet just---silent. He was graduating top of his class, he was going to Stanford Law. He was beginning a new chapter in his life. Yet Andy could not get a smile from him, that had never happened. Quynh could not get him to talk, no matter the subject. 

Jude was very firm on not being in their way. He knew their house’s renovation would be finished soon, he knew they were planning their wedding. Jude wanted to deal with this on his own, doing it his way. Andy wished her brother could be less like her in this aspect.

“So how did everyone take the news,” Andy asked walking out of the room as Joe locked up.

“Good,” Joe smiled, he would not lie he was still expecting Sarah Harris to do something. She was taking this too well. “At least I think it's good, the announcement will be in Friday's paper with my photo,” Joe smiled walking down the hall with her. The hissed a groan as she smirked. "No gloating."

"Who is gloating," Andy asked the playfulness playing across her face.

"Nicky," Joe stated, Andy chuckled. Andy and Nicky had been shocked that Joe had not ever taken professional shots of himself. "He spent an hour picking the one I gave the paper yesterday."

"Just be glad we found someone to do it on that short of notice," Andy stated, Joe rolled his eyes. 

After his second interview Joe and Nicky had started talking. Joe wondered if Nicky felt weird looking at photos of Rachel, Nicky admitted sometimes it was strange. But mainly because of what she did to Joe and children, but he also understood. No matter what she did she was still their mother, she was a part of them. Joe wasn't the type of person that would ever speak ill of her. Nor to do anything that would make the children hate her. 

Nicky knew that Joe hoped someday she did come back, if only to heal the damage that she had caused with their children.

That conversation got them talking about family photos. Joe admitted it had been years since they had done family photos. Rachel had them do pictures every year around October right before Halloween. She would then send them out in their Christmas cards. It wasn't like he didn't have photos or take photos all the time, because he did. He was always sending photos to be printed off for Eve or anyone else that wanted one. Then Nicky had looked at him like something clicked in his brain. 

Nicky realized that Joe did not have a professional snapshot. 

Nicky and Andy had spent the entire next day on the phone finding a photographer that had an opening. Andy had called Jax wondering if he knew of anyone close by that would be willing to help Joe out. As luck would have it, Jax did. An old college friend of his lived only an hour away, his name was Carter. He was working as a freelance photographer for several newspaper, but was more than willing to help out. Carter they learned was great with children. 

Carter had changed career directions when his then girlfriend now wife got pregnant a few years back.

"So Nicky is meeting your mother," Andy sighed leaning against the door of his SUV. "Alone."

"She already thinks I hate her," Joe exclaimed, which wasn't true he didn't hate her. He just hated how she thought he was a child. "If she found out the children were in Europe...."

"But he's meeting your mother," Andy repeated slowly just a little louder. "All. By. Himself." Joe frowned inhaling sharply, exhaling deeply. "If he doesn't breakup with after that, you better marry him." Andy stopped as Joe's face changed. "What's the face."

"No face," Joe argued shifting then looked away from her.

"Don't play that game with me," Andy hissed pushing him back a little. "Yusuf Ibrahim." Andy snapped. He and Nicky had agreed to tell people after they returned from Europe. "What. Is. With. The. Face."

"I asked Nicky to move in with me," Joe spit out, watching her laughed happily.

"Joe," Andy said softly, Joe had expected her to yell. But she looked so, soft right now. Then her face changed, "Nicky hates that house."

"We're working on the details," Joe laughed smiling as Andy laughed with him. "I love him."

"I know," Andy told him smiling just as bright. "So do we," Joe felt his heart flutter. 

Joe smiled, the decision was made. Nicky and him were going to move in together, they were going to start a life together.

But first they needed to survive the summer.

XOXO

It was everywhere. 

First it was Sunday's newspaper that everyone single one of them had bought to read. Joe's photo was on the front page, Carter had called to thank them for giving him credit. He had never taken a photo that landed on the front page. Joe and Andy knew it was probably not how he envisioned getting there but his name was there regardless. Then his photo was all over the news. Joe gave a small interview with Copley right there with him. Everyone agreed that Joe was a natural at being in front of the camera. 

Copley had made it quite clear Joe could handle the press going forward, he got frazzled too easily. 

"What is this," Joe asked looking at the very large fruit basket on his table as Jace found a card. 

"Another congratulations gift," Nicky told him wiping his hands as he walked into the room.

"It's from Chad Richards," Jace exclaimed ripping open the card, as Joe looked curiously at the package. "Joe, Congratulation! There is no one else I could think that is more suited for this position then you. Working besides you was always an honor and privilege. I know that you will take each challenge with dignity and grace, never losing sight of the ultimate goal--the students. All My Respect, Chad Richards." 

"There is still no word on why he left," Joe commented taking the card. "None." Nicky sighed, he hated gossip. "No one even knows where he is now."

"I would bet my next check Harris was involved," Jace stated firmly, Joe nodded, everyone knew it had to be her.

What had he done? 

Nicky went back into the kitchen. For him today was his last day of work, some teachers were coming back tomorrow but he didn't need to. He could do the rest of his work from home, the college had agreed to let him. It was one good thing about bringing in a lot of money, and never asking for anything. When you did want something they felt they had to said yes. His book was coming along great, he still had two more chapters to write then he could begin the editing process.

That wasn't the reason he was working from home, no next week was going to be a disaster. The children were supposed to be in school until Wednesday but Joe had called and made arrangements. Zander was taking all his finals on Tuesday. Nicky had talked Elizabeth's school into letting her last day be Monday. All her classes took their final test today. This meant next Monday to Wednesday for the elementary was just wind down for the year. 

Tuesday was Elizabeth's birthday, and since they were leaving super early Wednesday morning they had decided to have her dinner on her birthday. Nicky and Quynh had planned a small party for her tomorrow, because there was no way she didn't get one. Thus why he was in the kitchen right now, he was trying to make her the most chocolate of chocolate cakes for the party. Because that was what she wanted. After Zander's birthday there was no way Nicky was going to trust anyone else to do it. 

"What are Nile and Booker doing outside," Joe asked coming into the kitchen from the back porch.

"Nile bought Elizabeth that Nerf bow and arrow she wanted," Nicky explained smiling, Joe nodded, he knew that. What he didn't know was why Quynh and Booker were hiding in the backyard. "Booker knowing this bought several other Nerf guns so the girls could play against each other tomorrow." Joe nodded again, still not understanding what that had to do with Booker and Quynh. Nicky smiled, "Quynh thought they should tryout the products so..."

"They on teams," Joe finished closing his eyes with a groan, because of course they are.

"Elizabeth Nile and Quynh on one," Nicky confirmed. "Booker Zander and Andy on another." Joe laughed, then shook his head as he heard Quynh scream in Japanese. "Lyla is the referee."

"So Booker's team is winning," Joe guessed because Lyla always favored Booker.

"By a landslide," Nicky laughed.

"I never realized how competitive Andy and Quynh are against each other," Jace stated walking inside stunned.

"You should have been around when they took couples tennis lesson a few years ago," Joe stated shivering in horror at the memory. "The instructor of the class still runs in terror whenever he sees one of them."

Joe laughed as Nicky yelled the battle was done, expecting Andy and Quynh to yell a few not so kind words in a langue his children could not speak. But to his surprise they cleaned up the backyard placing the nerf toys all together. That way tomorrow when Elizabeth's friends come over it would be easy to get to. Elizabeth took her bow upstairs hugging Nile one last time for it. Quynh had got Elizabeth lessons for archery classes after her European trip. 

Joe at first said no when she asked, but as Andy reminded him he took lessons a lot younger than her. These lessons unlike his were meant for children. Andy and Booker had both investigated the instructor out. The look on Elizabeth's face was enough to make him glad he changed his mind. Jace had got her a journal, his sister had sent it from Ireland when he asked for a gift idea. Cora loved Joe. Elizabeth liked how the pages looked like they were old scrolls. 

Her face lit up when Nicky said it would be perfect for their trip. 

Booker and Andy were waiting for her birthday to give their gifts, Quynh just couldn't wait. Especially not after watching her use her Nerf bow tonight. Though there were many differences from a Nerf toy, but Quynh knew Elizabeth would take to it. Elizabeth was even more excited when Nicky told them he had won several championships in Italy. Quynh and him decided that maybe sometime soon they should go brush up on their own skills. 

Jace smiled, looking at Nile he knew she felt it too. Being here always made him feel cozy warm---loved.

Joe watched everyone, more sure now than ever, that he wanted to live with Nicky--Nile was all for it. When he talked to her about it, because she saw Nicky about as much as he saw Nicky. Nicky spent half his time at Joe's and half his time with Nile. She had said she had been expected this to happen soon. Anyone could see that Joe and Nicky were meant to be together. As much as she loved living with Nicky, she knew that Nicky would prefer Joe as his roommate. 

Nile gave him her classic laugh with a hug when he promised she could have him anytime she needed him. 

"Jude is arriving on Friday," Andy announced to Joe, she was still feeling quite uneasy.

"That's your kid brother right," Jace asked taking a drink as Andy nodded. Quynh fought the need to roll her eyes, but she behaved herself. 

"Jude has agreed to come back to Bayview to housesit," Joe explained watching Nicky watch Quynh who did nothing.

"He's coming because his ex-boyfriend......" Andy started bitterly.

"Andy," Nicky stated coming to sit next to her. "After my first breakup I shut down completely. I didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone for weeks." Andy frowned deepened. She knew she might be overreacting. But this was her baby brother. "Nothing tragic happened to me, I just didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling."

"I want to make it better," Andy explained, Quynh came over taking her hand.

"You are," Nicky swore gently taking her other hand.

"Nicky is right my love," Quynh agreed, kissing her hand. "You let him know you are here." Andy nodded, she hated feeling this helpless.

"I'll pop in on him too," Booker promised shooting Andy a soft smile that had her nodding.

Nicky kind of wished he was going to be here, that poor kid had no idea what he was walking into.

XOXO

Nicky woke up around the same time he always did, Joe groaning as his alarm went off. Joe buried his face into Nicky’s back inhaling his scent, knowing that soon they would be apart for nearly a month. Feeling his heart hurt a little as he heard Zander walking to the bathroom. Soon he would not be able to see his children for almost a month, neither were avoidable. He had to go to Miami for this training seminar. Vice Principals and Principals all over the country were coming together for this training. Joe was a little intimated as he had not been a Vice Principal yet, but Copley would be there.

He honestly didn’t know if that helped or made it worse.

Nicky rolled out of bed stretching. He was going to let Elizabeth and Lyla sleep in since only Zander had to go to school today. Today was going to be a full day, that would end with Elizabeth's dinner at Eve’s. Eve had been more than willing to let Nicky cook if he wanted to. Nicky had been honored but told her that he wanted to keep with the family tradition. She had been so grateful to him, he knew that she meant it. And so did he, this was important to Eve. 

Nicky spent all Friday night cooking for Elizabeth's party on Saturday. Then Saturday was spent preparing for the party, then hours of having a house full of eleven years old girls. He was thanking whatever god was out there that Lyla was not having one this year. Then Sunday was helping Zander and Art with their final project for science class. Then after dinner he had to head home to pack, since he had barely been home this week. Yesterday was Elizabeth last day of school, he spent the day doing their laundry.

Nicky was more than happy not to cook dinner tonight.

He was picking up new luggage for the girls because theirs were just not suitable for international travel. Zander's had arrived yesterday, he had been so thrilled. Nicky had been worried about passports. Of course didn't think of it until Friday as they talked about Jude. Thankfully Joe stated all the children had them already, he kept them locked up with his. Joe got them in case an emergency ever happened with his parents and they needed to go to Barcelona in a hurry. 

Nicky really did love that man.

Zander smiled as he walked down to find a plate of warm breakfast food waiting for him. Joe rolled his eyes as Nicky batted his hand away from the pop tarts handing him a plate as well. Zander laughed into his juice as Nicky scolded Joe to eat slower. Reminding him he had plenty of time. Soon they were off Nicky reminding Zander he would be picking him up from school today. Zander was excited about the prospect of a European summer adventure. But he was also sad, he was going to miss his friends. 

Luckily though Art was going to Chicago see his mother for a couple weeks. Owen had admitted he was worried she may not give him back. Riley and his family went on their family vacation the week of Fourth of July, it was the same trip every year---the Grand Canyon. 

“Uncle Booker,” Lyla whined looking at him with wide eyes. “Are you sure you can’t come with us.” Booker smiled softly kissing the top of her head, she was still worried about him.

“I start back to work next week sweetheart,” Booker told her watching her frown deepen.

“I promise you,” Nile told Lyla softly looking at Elizabeth too who looked scared. “Your Uncle Booker will be perfectly safe.” Booker huffed. With his restrictions he won’t be doing anything but paperwork until fall.

“Will you check in on him for us,” Elizabeth asked softly, relaxing as Nile smiled.

“Of course,” Nile promised watching both of them smile shooting looks to Booker.

Nicky had asked Nile to come over because the girls really liked her, and Eve was still paranoid about Booker overdoing himself. Nicky’s not so perfect plan was that Nile could spend a few hours with the girls, going through their clothes he just washed yesterday. Then he and Booker could go shopping for luggage and the last-minute items they still needed to pick up. Nile had been all for it, she loved spending time with the children. 

Lyla loved hearing whatever story Nile could tell her about her travels around the globe. 

Nile was most surprised by how dedicated Booker was to the children. She had heard how special Lyla was to him, but the love he had for them all. George had told her Lyla had been born on Ana’s birthday. People talked about how hard Ana's death hit Booker. How one day he didn’t show up for work. No one had seen him, no one had heard from him for days. He had been hitting the pub hard for a couple weeks. Then suddenly on Ana's birthday dispatch got a 911 call. It was Booker, he had just delivered a baby during the store that shut down all of Bayview. 

It was two years before Winslow took over as Captain. 

The Captain then who was now Chief gave him a few weeks off, recommended he see a counselor. He did what he told him. It was in his file he came back after a little over a month. Everyone said he wasn’t the Booker from before Ana's death, but he was better than he had been. He was dedicated to being a cop, a good one too for Ana’s memory. To see him with the girls, to see how Elizabeth and Lyla would look up at him like he is Christmas day in human form. 

It gave her a greater understanding, and appreciation.

“Nile is transferring out of Internal Affairs,” Nicky stated as Booker nodded. She had mentioned she wasn’t happy there. “Where is she moving to.”

“My department,” Booker told him sighing deeply. “Lieutenant Lopez got promoted to Captain…”

“She’s your department’s new Lieutenant,” Nicky guessed smiling, then picking up a luggage that had stars and moons on it. Elizabeth was going to love it. “Are we okay with this?” Nicky looked at Booker carefully.

“I like Nile,” Booker told him smiling, and he did. She knew a lot and wasn’t scared to call anyone out. “I think her skill set will be better served with us than internal affairs.” Booker picked up a tie dye luggage for Lyla. “Does Zander already have luggage?”

“I got him the same one I got but in neon green,” Nicky explained looking at his cart making sure he had everything. Booker shot him a weird look at the color choice. “Every other color was sold out, and he wanted the same one I had.” Booker laughed.

“That's fair,” Booker snickered putting Lyla's luggage in the cart, "At least you’ll know which one is his," Nicky nodded laughing with him.

Nicky knew that a lot of changes were happening at the police force. Nile had mentioned more than a few dozen times that she just did not like working for internal affairs. It had nothing to do with how people treated her either, but how that specific department treated her. Nile could handle the hate she got from people outside the department, after all she was investigating them. She also knew the reputation that the Internal Affairs office had. 

The media had not given them a good reputation either. 

No, the reason she wanted to leave was because of how the staff within Internal Affairs treated her, and others. To them she had no right to come in as a Marine and try to tell them how they needed to run their precinct. It was actually them who thought she should be held accountable for Booker's shooting. She should have foreseen this, after all she did have “experience” in this area. It took all of Nile’s restraint to not jump over the table when the man she sat next to for months used air quotes as he said _experience_. 

She had filed a report with the Chief and requested an immediate transferred.

The now Captain Roselia June Lopez or RJ as she preferred was happy to accept her. They had worked well together during the Winslow investigation. Booker had been happy when he went in a few days ago to speak about his duties until the doctor released him to full duty. They had several projected for him. One of them was to complete the full upgrade of their surveillance technology, and a complete update on all their software. 

Booker would also be trained on the new system and would then give the training before it went live in August. They all agreed this was the best solution, for everyone, and Booker agreed.

“Stars,” Elizabeth exclaimed looking at her new luggage as Nicky put it in front of her, then seeing the tag. “And it glows in the dark!” Nicky laughed as she excitedly jumped around, Booker and Nile laughed.

“How do you like yours sweetheart,” Booker asked as Lyla looked at hers smiling softly. “I picked it out just for you.” Lyla wrapped her arms around him, Nile smiled gently. “Nothing bad is going to happen to me.” Lyla nodded, but not letting go. Booker looked up to Nicky.

“How about I make lunch,” Nicky offered looking at Elizabeth who grinned nodding. “While Uncle Booker reads you both a couple stories.”

Elizabeth wanted grilled cheese for lunch, Nile expected Nicky to make some gourmet elaborate dish, but he did not. It looked to be the normal grilled cheese that she had known and loved as a child herself. Though he used thicker bread, and the cheese was probably better quality. Nile smiled as Nicky smirked when he said chips while she said french fries a few seconds later. Lyla had fallen asleep in Booker's arms. He told Nicky he’d stay until she woke up. 

Nile helped Nicky pack the rest of the girl’s stuff they would need.

Nicky was trying not to worry about meeting Amira al-Kaysani. 

Booker had told him that while yes she could be hard to please, and yes she did hate Rachel more than Andy. Nicky knew she did not wait to make it known what her feeling were on Rachel the moment it came to light that she had left Joe and children. Booker also knew that she herself had tried to find her, but nothing. Ibrahim had confirmed to Booker only that she had not gone back to her parents. He had someone look into it personally. There had been no contact between Rachel and her father since he disowned her---which kind of broke Nicky's heart. 

Booker also told Nicky that Amira was a woman of fine manners and a proper upbringing. As long as he was a guest in her home she would not be rude to him, nor would she in front of the children. Even to this day she holds her tongue when Andy’s name is brought up. She was at most time a fair woman, she just didn't like not getting her way. She had called Booker many times to find out Nicky likes and dislikes. She wanted to make sure the few days she did get with her grandchildren were spent happily. 

That did help him---a little. 

XOXO

If you asked her Elizabeth would have told you this was the best birthday she had had in years. 

Walking inside of Eve and George’s home Elizabeth giggled as she was scooped up for her birthday hugs and kisses. Eve ushered her to the normal photo spot that was the same wall she used every year. She had done this with Ana and Stanley too, he exact same spot. Now she did this with them as well. Joe always smiled when they got their photo taken. Zander would roll his eyes as he was drug there, but they all knew he liked the tradition. Or more like that he knew how happy it made Grandma Eve to have the photos. 

Elizabeth didn’t care what the meal was this year. They all came together, ate a wonderful meal, unlike last year she wasn’t sad. She still had her photo of her mother she looked at every day. She still had the necklace she gave her that last birthday before she left. Elizabeth still looked at world maps wondering where she was, or if they ever crossed her mind. But this year Elizabeth felt like she didn’t need to be sad anymore. Her dad was happy, and now they had Nicky. 

Elizabeth knew he loved her just as much. 

Elizabeth smiled as Nicky and Joe tucked them in that, kissing them good night. Elizabeth sighed contently as Nicky read them one more story than he said he would. Laughing as he told them no more tonight. They all had to be up extra early tomorrow for their plane. Zander was already in bed with the lights out. He was not looking forward to the flight, he had hoped to see Art and Riley tonight. That did not happen, but Joe knew how excited he was to be seeing his grandparents again after so long. 

Both Joe and Nicky knew how excited he was to be traveling to places he's never been. 

“You are really okay with this,” Joe asked looking at him carefully as Nicky climbed into the bed. “Jace said he understand if….”

“Joe,” Nicky laughed looking at his boyfriend lovingly. Sometimes Nicky forgot how restricting Rachel had been. “After this weekend you are barely going to have time to breathe until it's August.” Joe sighed he didn’t really want to think about that. After the seminar he went right into the final weeks of his master's program. “I have no issues with you and Booker going out and having a triple birthday celebration with Jace this weekend.” Joe smiled brightly, oh how he loved this man. “Just no getting picked up by an extremely awkward yet terribly handsome foreign man.”

“I’ll leave that for Jace,” Joe promised leaning forward to kiss Nicky quickly as they laughed.

Nicky had started to look at houses, and to be honest it did not sit well with him. 

Nicky had gone to Eve about it first, and she understood completely Joe wanting to find a house that was theirs. Nicky discovered that she sold this house to Joe and Rachel for way under the price, like way way under the price. It should have been illegal the amount she lost on selling this house to them. The houses they could afford on their budget were in the worst neighborhoods, or not in Bayview. Joe had refused to take any help that had been offered. He wanted to prove to his mother that he could do this on his own. She admitted to having fibbed to Joe so he didn’t know just how much this house was worth.

Joe loved this house the moment he laid eye on it, he saw what it could be. 

“I started looking at houses,” Nicky told him watching Joe smile, he figured he would. “But it got me thinking….”

“Should I sit down,” Joe asked face dropping, did Nicky change his mind. No one would blame him if he did, this was a lot to ask someone to move into.

“It’s nothing bad,” Nicky promised watching Joe relax slightly. “Our plan was to have this house appraised by Donovan Homes,” Joe nodded, that was what they talked about over the last weekend. “And that was going to be my part of our all-in budget.” Joe crinkled his eye as he looked at Nicky carefully. “I got to talking to Eve on Sunday, and I may have thought of another idea.”

“I should definitely sit down,” Joe stated pulling his chair from his tiny small corner desk he never used over. Nicky rolled his eyes shaking his head, Joe could be so dramatic. “What is this grand new idea?”

Nicky loved this house, he knew everyone thought he didn't but he did.

Nicky love what this house could be, it was full of untapped potential. This house he guessed reminded him of himself and probably Joe when he arrived here. They had both come to Bayview to rebuild themselves. Joe was looking for somewhere to build a life. He had a wife, two children, and his brother needed him. Joe came here looking for who he was. He had never been able to find the answers to that question yet. He had been sheltered from the world, and controlled by his mother. 

Nicky was also going to assume a little by Rachel too, from what he knew of her.

Joe had made mistakes, but here in this house he rebuilt not only his family but himself too. 

Nicky had come to Bayview for almost the same reasons. His sisters were controlling every aspect of his life. He needed to find somewhere to rebuild who he was. He had spent so much time trying to find out who he was that he never got a chance to ask one questions. What made him happy? Staying in London meant he would be back with Jacob, he knew now all roads would have led there. Abigail would have kept pushing and pushing. Then one lonely and depressed night after a few too many gin and tonics he would breakdown and text Jacob.

This house he felt was like that, it just needed someone to see what Nicky and Joe saw in each other. With the right amount of love and care, it could be perfect.

“What if instead of selling this house,” Nicky started smiling hopeful, "We renovate it," Nicky watched Joe’s face go from stoic to utterly stunned.

“You hate this house,” Joe stuttered unable to process what he just heard.

“I hate the current state of this house,” Nicky corrected, Eve hated it too, so did Quynh---hell everyone did. “My idea was this.” Nicky decided to go while Joe was speechless. “We go with the first part of what we decided. After I return with the children, Donovan Homes come in does their standard initial appraisal they do with everyone.” Joe nodded still unable to believe he is hearing. “But we as talk to them about an estimate for renovation we would possibly want to make if we decided we wanted to stay here.”

"Where would we get the money to do these renovations," Joe asked confused on Nicky's thought process.

“My thought was this,” Nicky sighed before crawling towards Joe smiling. Joe didn’t like that. “We already decided that whatever the appraised value of this home is would be my portion of the budget.” Joe exhaled seeing where he was going with this.

“Nicky,” Joe stated shaking his head.

Joe knew that Nicky like him came from wealth. Nicky had for whatever reason though never really used his money. Joe knew he had access to it, he had paid for his jeep with it. He knew that Nicky lived somewhat of a minimalist lifestyle. Quynh had guessed that was why he never used the money. Lykon had told her that his loft apartment back in London would prove otherwise, but that was mostly due to the crowd he was around. Abigail would never let him live anywhere that didn’t strike envy in the hearts of everyone who looked at it.

Lykon had assumed that Nicky didn’t use his money because he didn’t need to or want to here. When he did need something he would use it, such as buying the new jeep. Or when Nile’s pipe bust a few months ago. Nicky had paid for it all up front because Nile needed the money fast. Joe knew that Nicky could more than afford to buy this house a few hundred time over, but he didn’t want that. He wanted this to be an equal partnership, and Nicky paying for it all was not equal. He also didn’t want Nicky’s family finding out and thinking he had used Nicky for his money. 

No if they did this, they did this equal parts.

“Just think about it,” Nicky pleaded taking Joe’s hands into his. “This house could be something special if someone just gave it a little more love,” Nicky laughed looking around the room, “A lot more love.” Joe laughed with him, he could not argue with that. “All I am asking is we think about this as an option.” Joe loved this house from the moment he walked into it. 

“I want this to be an equal partnership,” Joe told him, he didn’t want to hurt Nicky’s feeling but.... “What would your family say if they knew....?”

“Who cares about our families,” Nicky told him watching Joe shoulder’s slump. Clearly Joe did. “This is about you, me and the children.” Joe smiled as he felt his heart warm. He did love that Nicky always considered the children. “This house is warm, it’s inviting, everyone loves being here.” Joe leaned into Nicky’s touch as he took Joe’s face into his hands. “All I want is for this house to reflect what it makes every one of us feel.”

“I’m not saying yes because I just don’t know if I can do that plan,” Joe told him, watching Nicky nod. “But we can have them run the number for both selling and renovating.” Nicky grinned looking hopeful. "There's no reason to not at least consider it."

“Thank You,” Nicky told him. 

Booker warned him Joe would not say yes, so Nicky considered this a win, he just didn’t want Joe to lose something that he loved. He knew that he could not ask Joe to do something that made him feel less. Whatever they choose, if it's a new house or this one. The main focus is them coming together, and beginning a new chapter of their life---together.

XOXO

Joe had enjoyed watching Nicky attempt to explain time zones to Lyla; Elizabeth had seemed to grasp the basic concept. Or from what Joe can tell she just decided to accept that she would not understand and would let Nicky tell her the time and date. Seeing them off had been harder than Joe had expected. His heart was breaking into pieces at the idea of not seeing any of them for almost a month. If all worked out the way that Nicky had planned they would all return on Saturday June 19.

Though Nicky and the children would be home several hours before him. 

As luck would have it Lyla’s birthday was also Father’s Day. They had all decided to wait until the following weekend to celebrate though. There was no way any of them would have the energy to want to do anything but sleep. They would all meet a George and Eve’s house to have a joint birthday/Father’s Day cookout. This actually worked out best in Joe’s mind. This would give everyone a rare chance to honor Ana on her birthday. No one ever wanted Lyla to feel like this wasn't her birthday, especially Eve. Sometimes it just hurt because everyone was smiling while also fighting back tears.

Joe also knew that was why Booker had agreed to pick up Nicky. 

Jude had arrived with no problem, unlike what Andy had been saying Jude seemed quite normal. He had opened up to both him and Booker about his breakup. Confirming that yes it was both public and humiliating but finding your boyfriend with your roommate tends to be. It had been Jude that ended the relationship, and Donald had not taken that well. Jude had never really had friends, always found it hard to connect with people. So it was no shock that he didn’t have anyone to support him there.

Joe and Booker both agreed that this would be good for Jude—if Andy left him alone. 

“Mr. O’Connor,” Jude greeted trying to smile.

“It’s just Jace,” Jace told him with a tight smile, then looked him up and down. “Are you old enough to be in an American pub?” Jude rolled his eyes.

“I'll be twenty-two on July 25th,” Jude sighed looking to Andy who was watching him carefully.

“She’s just worried,” Joe explained patting Jude on the back gently.

“Jax broke up with like half a dozen people last year,” Jude argued turning towards the bar. He hated being the baby. “You didn’t see her sending her little minions to follow him around.” Jace watched Quynh watch him, Booker laughed into his pint as Jace waved at her.

“If she could have she would have,” Booker laughed wiping his mouth. Jude looked at him disbelieving. “Jax is never in the same city for more than a few weeks.”

“He stopped telling where he was going,” Joe added taking a large drink himself. Jude exhaled, that explained a little.

“She doesn’t think we can do anything on our own,” Jude snapped, Joe nodded smiling knowingly, his eye following Andy. 

Amira al-Kaysani was controlling, for the most part she knew what Joe had been doing for almost every second of every day. If he was late she wanted a detailed reason as to why. Then she would check with Booker to see if their stories matched. As he grew older the reins she had on him grew tighter and tighter until he didn’t feel like he could breathe. The couple times he went out on his own he did fine his father had said. Joe knew she loved him, that she had been terrified--and he had proven her right.

The one time he was completely alone to make his own choices he ended up getting a girl pregnant.

Andy was a lot like his mother, and everyone knew that was why they didn’t get along. Andy would not budge, she would not back down, and god help you if you told her she was wrong. Like his mother Andy thrived when she could prove a man wrong. Tell Andy she would lose a case, and she would win that case so spectacularly it would make your head spin and your knees weak. His mother was the same way. She earned multiple doctrines, taking on projects that had men laughing in her face. 

Andy was treating Jude, and sometimes Jax in almost the same way his mother treated him---like he needed someone to protect. 

XOXO

Joe looked around his bedroom after walking from the bathroom, he couldn't stop thinking about Nicky's new proposed plan. He did love this house, he knew that with the amount of money Nicky would get told at the appraisal it could be transformed. He and Rachel had tried to move upstairs but the floors made them both nervous. They kept the baby gate up so the children knew not to go up there. He only used the tub in the bathroom until Lyla could start taking showers.

But he also knew there was so much work to be done, and he didn't know if he wanted to go through that. Andy and Quynh had had no issues during their renovation, but then the Sully's took care of that house. And the major renovation of updating the electrical and plumbing had already been done. Jace's renovation was a nightmare. The foundation was horrible, then they found live terminates, and wood rot every time they took something up. The best part was finding the bats living in his attic, and how the plumbing was causing the backyard to flood. 

But then again, as Jace told him tonight. Yes it took him forever, and yes there was no issue after another. That was mainly because he didn't have the full amount he needed right away. He took on one problem at a time while also living there, and helping with as many projects as he could. Joe and Nicky would not have the problem. Andy and Quynh had already told him they could stay with them until the renovation were done. This house that he loved, this house that had somehow worked its way into Nicky's heart would be everything they could want. 

George and Quynh were pushing for him to just sell the house, why go through all of that when he didn't need to? 

“Yusuf,” Amira al-Kaysani greeted smiling, Joe eyes were wide. He had called Nicky because Nicky had text him to call. “Nicolò asked me to answer when you called.” Joe nodded not knowing what to say. “Darling, you looked flushed." Not flushed, tipsy Joe wanted to say. "Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Yes Mother,” Joe stated hoping his speech wasn’t too slurred, while it was almost 2am in Bayview it was almost 11am there. “Is Nicky around?”

“Daddy,” Elizabeth greeted climbing into Amira’s lap so she could see his face on Nicky's tablet screen. “Nana got me a camera,” Elizabeth held up the small pink instax. “She also got me this pretty tape, so I can put the pictures in my journal.”

“Nicky was telling me about that,” Joe smile, Elizabeth had begun to take pictures of everything. She was amazed at the mini little polaroid photo that printed out seconds later. “I can’t wait to see all the pictures.”

“Dad,” Zander greeted his face coming into view. “Isn’t it like almost two in the morning there.” Joe laughed nodding.

“Joe,” Nicky greeted walking into the room smiling holding a very wet Lyla. “I’m sorry my love,” Nicky stated placing Lyla down as their maid came up to them laugh with a large fluffy towel wrapping her up. “Lyla didn’t want to get out of the pool.”

“Doesn’t your plane for London leave soon,” Joe asked confused, he would have sworn he said it took off a little after one in the afternoon.

“Come on children,” Amira chirped handing Nicky the tablet, guiding the children towards the door that would take them to the guest house.“Let all get dressed for this afternoon’s activities.” 

Nicky watched Joe’s face drop into confusion.

The moment the plane flew over Barcelona Zander began to smile, Nicky could feel the energy vibrating off him. Nicky could understand, this was the city he was born in. This was the city he grew up a good part of his so far short life in. He had hundreds of thousands of memories of this city that were just as special to him as those in Bayview. Zander felt bad that sometimes he missed the days when they lived here. Not that he didn't love his life in Bayview, he just missed his grandparents.

Nicky watched smiling as Zander ran into their waiting arms. They had been in his life for so long before they moved to Bayview. Zander had spent almost the first decade of his life seeing them every day, whenever he wanted. Elizabeth was next giggling as Ibrahim's beard tickled her just as Joe’s did. Zander had happily introduced Nicky to them. Lyla of course took a little more time, both of them willing to wait to get a hug from her. Unlike Zander and Elizabeth she had no solid memories of them. 

Their home was as Nicky expected it to be--stunning. The guesthouse where Zander had once called his home had been made up, and the fridge stocked with all their favorites. Zander had loved taking Nicky around telling him stories of before they left. Amira did not need to be asked twice when Nicky asked if she had any photos of her son. It was clearer to him now just how much his children took after him, especially Zander. Amira had gasped as she opened the present that Nicky had brought for them. 

Quynh had found a beautiful vintage frame that Booker had told him Amira would just love. She loved vintage frames, especially one that could tell a story. This one had as Quynh assumed belong to the Sully family who used to own her house. From what they can tell it most likely came from England. It held no photo, so she happily gave it to Nicky. She knew he wanted a frame for a photo for Amira. Nicky had asked Carter when he took Joe’s professional snapshots if he could do one photo of the family. 

Amira tearfully thanked him for such a perfectly thoughtful gift.

“Nicky what is going on,” Joe asked blinking a few times, he was starting to get very sleepy. “Did your plane get delayed?”

“As you know Abigail's friend Vienna, was going to let us stay in her flat since she'd be out of town the next few weeks,” Nicky started eyeing around him, making sure that no one was around. “There were some changes that Vienna neglected to tell both Abigail and I about until around midnight last night,” Nicky voice sounded annoyed, which was fair Joe guessed. “The biggest one being that her trip was cancelled.” Joe sighed, Lykon had warned Nicky, this could happen. This so-called friend was not exactly reliable. “That’s why I asked you to call me this morning, since needless to say a few changes are going to need to be made to our original itinerary.”

“Leaving tomorrow should not change it much,” Joe sighed rubbing his eyes, he was trying to be quiet. Jude was asleep across the hall in Zander’s room. “I am sure there’s a hotel or….”

“Actually," Nicky laughed interrupting Joe. "I was thinking we could stay here a little longer,” Nicky stated watching Joe’s eyes open suddenly more awake then he was. “It doesn’t seem quite fair I realized.” Joe blinked at him like he could not understand what Nicky was saying. “Spending three maybe four days here, then five days with my parents, but all those days in between in London with my sisters.”

“You want to stay longer at my parents,” Joe questioned softly, he had expected Nicky to want out---like yesterday.

“Your parents and I were talking over breakfast this morning,” Nicky went on watching Joe bite his lip. “She is lecturing in Paris on Wednesday." Joe nodded. "So, if it’s okay with you, she would not mind if we tagged along with them.”

Nicky was more surprised than anyone else that he was actually quite enjoying his time with Joe’s parents. Amira eyes had lite up when it was confirmed that Nicky was in fact fluent in Arabic. Nicky could see where Joe got his personality from, Ibrahim was every bit as bright and charismatic as his son. Thursday they had spent just getting settled, Zander showing him around, then of course the storytelling. Nicky could see how much Amira loved talking about her son. She had books upon books of pictures, then there was his art, and his poetry. 

Nicky had any idea that Joe used to write poetry---neither did the children apparently. 

After Nicky gave Amira his gift for them, they gave Elizabeth her birthday gift. The gift of course being her camera. She was at first amazed by how it worked then Nicky saw the washi tape. She had made sure to get he enough film and tape to last Elizabeth a couple trips around Europe. Nicky had showed her how to use it and agreed with Amira this would be perfect for her journaling. Amira admired the beautiful journal as Elizabeth showed it to her. Amira also loving the scroll like paper. 

They had all gone to bed fairly early and woke up just as early on Friday. 

Friday and Saturday had been mostly planned out. Nicky had admitted he had never been to Barcelona, so he was quite excited to get a chance to explore the city. Amira had been delighted at the prospect of showing off the city that she loved. Nicky had been shocked that Amira had read his books, not only had she read them, but she had used them in a couple of her lectures. While Ibrahim and the children were swimming they sat down and discussed the book that enraged his mother.

Over dinner they discussed Morocco. Nicky of course having been there a few times, Zander wanted to hear more about Russia. Ibrahim had also been there many times for business, Zander sat at the table listening to both tell their stories. Nicky had only seen Moscow while Ibrahim had visited a few of their other cities. Spoke of taking a train, that of course got Lyla’s attention, she had been fascinated by trains lately. So much that Nicky had got her several books on them to look at.

Saturday they went shopping. There was no way she was not going to spoil them just a little while she could. To be honest when Nicky called Joe he had expected her to go a little crazier then six outfits, and a “luxury” item each. Lyla had found a train she liked in one of the shops. Lyla’s sudden love for trains honestly took Nicky back to when he was her age. He had always been fascinated by them and preferred them as transportation over planes if he could.

Then this morning happened, and Nicky could not see why he could not at least bring up to idea of going to Paris with Ibrahim and Amira. 

“You want to send more time with my mother,” Joe questioned unable to believe what he just heard.

“Your father would be there too,” Nicky laughed watching Joe nodded closing his eyes processing the words. “I just think it would be an educational experience for Zander and Elizabeth.” Joe nodded biting his lips trying to keep himself from laughing hysterically. “They’re going by train….”

“Lyla would love that,” Joe stated smiling. “If you think you can handle that much time with my mother,” Joe could not believe that Nicky was doing this, but then again he did. Especially if the children were having a good time. “I have no objections.” Joe watched Nicky smile brightly.

“Elizabeth will be excited to see France,” Nicky admitted watching Joe's eyes drop, he looked so sleepy. “I am going to assume the triple birthday bash was a success.”

“Would have been better with you there, Habibi,” Joe mumbled smiling as Nicky smiled warmly at him.

“You get some sleep my love,” Nicky told him softly watching Joe nod, he was seconds from passing out now. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Joe slurred with a smile.

Ending the video chat, Nicky laughed shaking his head. When he sent that message hours ago, he knew there was a chance that Joe may be a little drunk. That was a lie he knew he would most likely be way beyond that, but it looked like he wasn’t as bad as Nicky assumed he would be. From the few pictures and text, he had got from Jace then from Andy then from Nile then from Lykon he knew that everyone was having a good time. Booker had invited a few out to welcome Nile. He wanted everyone in the department to understand George trusted her, and if he did so should they. 

Normally Jace would invite everyone and anyone, but no one was trusting Sarah Harris. He kept it on a need-to-know basis, he didn’t need her to pull one of her infamous stunts. She would pull one too. She tried when he first started working at the school years ago. Lucky for him the bartender at the time had seen the whole thing kicking her and her little group out before anything happened. For Joe everyone outside of Nicky that he would want there was there. George both for Nile sake, and because he also didn’t trust how easy Harris took the news, was acting as designated driver.

Nicky was happy that Joe and Booker got their night out though. He knew the last few month had been hard on both of them, Andy included. He knew that Andy was having a hard time with Jude, who was more like her than Jax. He wanted to process through his breakup in his own way. He had been cheated on, then gone through a very public breakup as his ex, did not take rejection well. The idea that Jude did not fall for his lines, that he would not just forgive him, had wounded his pride. Jude had spent the last few months dealing with his friends going out of their way to make his life miserable. 

Nicky knew how hard that was, he had been there a time or two---or more. 

“Is everything okay with Yusuf,” Amira asked softly as Nicky joined her. “He seemed flushed?”

“I think he woke up to make the call,” Nicky lied because there way no way he was having that conversation with her. Amira nodded, that did make sense for her. Thankfully. “He has no objections to us joining you in Paris.”

“Wonderful,” Amira clapped looking around as the children joined them with Ibrahim. “Yusuf has given his permission.” Ibrahim grinned widely looking down to his grandchild happily.

“Permission for what,” Elizabeth asked looking up to Nicky smiling as he smiled.

“Your grandparents having invited us to join them for a little trip,” Nicky told them watching Zander smile, “To Paris.” Elizabeth giggled she had been wanting to see where her Uncle Booker was from for a long time. “And we’re getting there by train.”

“A real train,” Lyla asked her eyes going wide, giggling as Nicky shook his head yes.

“Can we get our picture taken at the same park as Uncle Booker,” Elizabeth asked Amira smiled, she knew the photo. It had been taken right before his parents sent him here for school. It was also one of the few pictures Booker kept when he moved to Bayview.

“We’ll see what we can do my precious,” Amira told her softly kissing the top of her head. 

Amira had tried many times when Booker was a boy to get his parents to come to various programs or functions. She had invited them to hundreds of dinner parties both causal and formal, they never so much as declined her RSVP. She had watched that poor boy’s heart be broken over and over again, it killed her every time. She knew like her Yusuf he had been an only child. She had assumed maybe it was their parenting style. She had known many parents who gave out affection as rewards for achievement.

Yet despite his many awards and high marks he received nothing--not even a smile.

The day he graduated they arrived there only for the ceremony. Taken a photo only when Amira asked if they wanted one. She had never met parents like them in all her life. In the summer he would fly to see them in Paris, but he spent little time with them. After a couple years he remained in Barcelona with them. She had no idea what his father did. She knew he was some type of businessman; she also knew that his mother did work with various charities around the globe. Ana had been charming and sweet, though Joe doesn’t believe her, Amira liked Eve and George. No parent as good and true as them deserved what fate had done.

Amira wished she could undo the damage she did with Joe, she just never knew how to make that first step---until now. 

XOXO

Ibrahim had been worried when Joe told him he was allowing Nicky to bring the children to Europe---alone. 

The moment Joe had told him about Nicky he knew he was more than just some random man in his son's life. He knew he was more than a colleague while he taught last summer. More than just a friend who he would mention every few sentences. When Joe told him was seeing someone, someone that was not female Ibrahim knew it was Nicky before he finished telling them. Amira had known the name Dr. Nicolò G. Genova from somewhere, then when Joe mentioned what class he taught it hit her. 

Amira had read not one but all his books, she had used many passages from them in her lectures for several years now. Nicky was one of six authors that she had read their books more than twice, and more for pleasure. She had stated over and over again his passion for the subject showed in each word he wrote. She had been overjoyed to find out that he was new man in her sons life. The worry that spiked through Ibrahim faded the moment he saw Nicky with the children. 

From the outside looking in, you would not know he had only been in their lives a year, Nicky's love for them shined as bright as the sun in his eyes. 

"Sorry," Ibrahim apologized to Nicky coming out of the room the girls were staying in. "They talked me into an extra book." Nicky laughed knowingly. "Maybe three?"

"They're good at that," Nicky chuckled. "Booker usually get taken for a minimum of seven books." Ibrahim smiled taking a seat next to Nicky.

“I spoke to my partner, Christopher,” Ibrahim stated as Nicky finished folding the clothes he washed earlier. “He knows of three London properties that are available that he feels would fit you and the children perfectly.” Nicky sighed with relief, he had been worried. If they had to he would go to a hotel, but a flat would just make everything easier. Especially with Lyla's tendency to spill everything on herself. “His son lives and own various properties in England.” Zander walked out smiling, Ibrahim found it hard to believe he was so grown. "Christopher is setting up a video chat tomorrow morning.”

"Nicky can I use your phone to video call Art," Zander asked looking at the wall on the clock. "He told me this morning he'd be home around four.

"Something wrong," Nicky asked watching Zander make a squished up face.

"His mom cut his hair last night," Zander explained seeing Ibrahim confused expression, "Herself!" Nicky nodded handing him the phone. Ibrahim looked to Nicky.

"Last time she cut his hair, she left patches of bald spots," Nicky stated watching Ibrahim cringe. 

Ibrahim left soon after that, smiling for reasons that he could not fully explain to anyone but himself. Joe had called to thank him for welcoming Nicky so warmly. Ibrahim knew that Joe probably assumed he said something to Amira but he had not. It was in all honesty the other way around. She had threatened him in a way only a wife could, that he better not scare or insult Nicky in any fashion. This was their first chance in years to rebuild what she had broken with their son.

Ibrahim knew that was not totally true, Ibrahim too broke their son's trust--why else would Joe choose to stay so far away. 

Ibrahim knew his wife was stubborn, he knew she was fast to temper, but she also loved and lived so passionately. In her effort to protect Joe from the world, both before Zander and then after burned their relationship to ash. Every time she tried to repair the damage she just added more oil to that already wild flame. It was hard for her to just let Joe live, she wanted to guard him, keep him safe. Ibrahim knew she was trying now, knew that she wanted that chance to be in his life again.

Ibrahim for the first time, thought maybe just maybe there was a chance--a new beginning for them all. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Nicky centric with the kiddos.


	6. June Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and the children go through Europe, then Joe and the children begin to let go of the past. 
> 
> Most of this chapter is Nicky-centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the longest chapter, because this was an intense editing experience. I hope it's not overwhelming for everyone. 
> 
> I wanted to work on the flow of each part of this chapter, that we did several more editing sessions. This chapter and the next two chapters I had to do so much research for. I wanted to make sure to stay as close to reality and truth as I could. But also it's fictions, so something get a little bend.
> 
> cyberdigi, Thank you for the feedback, I am so happy you are loving the series that means a lot to me! ❤. Your feedback gave me a bit to think about writing wise. Jacey has been my beta for over ten years, but that being said she isn't as familiar with The Old Guard. I shared your comment with her, and we set up a time to talk about future sessions. We're going to try different ways to help the flow be more...flowy lol. I will also pay closer attention to how I am wording parts. As I read it again I saw where you were coming from, and will try to ensure that doesn't happen in the future. 
> 
> Jacey thank you for beta reading, thank you for being willing to watch The Old Guard. ❤
> 
> For all the kudos, for all the comments, for all the messages I thank you from the bottom of my heart! ❤

**Once Upon a Year: June Adventure**

The last several days had been busier than Nicky had originally planned, when he planned this trip out. Not that that was a bad thing by any means. On Tuesday they all boarded the earliest train to Paris from Barcelona. Amira and Nicky both decided that would be the best option. Her lecture was on Thursday, and the train ride would be about seven hours. A car would be meeting them there, taking them to the house that Ibrahim and Amira owned. 

Ibrahim and Amira had bought the home about ten years ago when it became apparently Amira would be working in Paris frequently. 

Amira had originally thought it pointless when Ibrahim brought up the idea of buying their Paris house. Now she loved this house as much as she loved the one in Barcelona. Not only because it allowed her to not worry when she was working in Paris. But owning that house allowed her to get involved with projects that she could not before. Not having to worry about taking the train home to Barcelona every night was also a benefit. Plus, for Ibrahim Paris was a nice place to get away for his work life when he needed a weekend or so to recharge. 

Their idea of a _small_ house differed from what Nicky had thought they meant by small, but the children loved it. By the time they got to the house, then rooms being picked. Everyone settling in, it was after three in the afternoon. Amira and Nicky thought a simple walk would be nice, allow Elizabeth to take some photos. Wednesday would their full tourist day as Amira had began to call it. They had museums and restaurants, parks, and various spots that both Amira and Nicky wanted to show the children. 

Not to mention shopping--so much shopping.

Amira was giving two lectures for a conference that was being hosted in Paris this year. As much fun as that sounded Ibrahim had told Amira who frowned. He decided to take Elizabeth and Lyla out for a little more age appropriate Paris fun. Amira had been slightly annoyed that nothing on his list was education. Ibrahim wanted to spend the day having fun with the girls. No tours, no museums, just them running around the city laughing and giggling.

While still in Barcelona Amira and Nicky had taken Zander to a few stores to pick Zander up a couple of nice suits for him to wear. Amira had her own seamstress, which did not shock Nicky to be honest. Amira took the couple of suits to her to ensure they were done properly as well as in time. Amira had been teary eyed as Zander walked out that day, he looked so grown that it made her heart ache. The suits had fit him quite well already the seamstress had gushed. Then reassured Amira and Nicky that nothing needed to be done that couldn’t be finished within a day.

Zander wore one of the suits when they went to listen to her lectures. Nicky saw the pride in her eyes when she introduced her grandson to anyone who was around her. They had lunch at one of the finer restaurants. Zander knew that Booker would be miserable from the moment he walked in, could not stop grinning. Elizabeth had loved trying all the new dishes while Zander was proving to like to stay on the safer side. They ended the day with getting the picture in the same spot as Booker.

Elizabeth had been overjoyed. 

Leaving Paris was hard for Elizabeth, Nicky smiled softly as she watched the city fade in the distance. He loved that she had connected to the city on an emotional level. Nicky remembered being that age, being showed the world for the first time. There really were no words for what it was like going to a city that had stood for as long as Paris had stood. As they came to London Nicky could not help but feel like he was heading right into the heart of chaos.

XOXO

Nicky looked up as Lyla skipped up to him smiling brightly in a way that reminded him of Joe. She and Elizabeth had just recently woke up from a short nap, Zander still asleep in his room.

“Nicky,” Lyla sing sung coming to sit on the couch looking around the room happily. "Can we call Daddy yet?"

“Sorry princess,” Nicky told her frowning looking at his watch. “Daddy is on his first plane to Florida right now.” Lyla pouted out her lips but nodded. “He promised to call when he’s waiting for the second plane in Houston though.”

“Can we go for a walk,” Elizabeth asked Lyla perking up. Both of the girls were antsy to get out and explore.

“Sure,” Nicky nodding laughing as the girls jumped up happily. "Go let your brother know," Elizabeth nodded running off as Nicky made sure he had his keys.

Christopher’s son, Topher, owned more than a few rental properties in England as Nicky found out. He owned over twenty, eleven of them being right here in London. Five of them were “luxury” vacation rentals. Which meant as anyone who traveled knew that they cost double sometimes even triple then most due to the location mixed with the extra accommodations. He had three of them that had vacancy in the time frame Nicky needed. Topher picked the two that he felt would be the best for Nicky. Both of them ideal for a man with three children, close to all the attractions that people came to London for. 

This house was also right in between of where Natalia's flat was located and where Abigail now lived with Tommy. 

Nicky knew and loved this neighborhood.

One had been a flat and then of course this course. Nicky opted for the house which Topher suspected he would. After over a week of staying with Joe’s parents, and then having to end with a week of staying with his, a break in-between would be nice. The house was good size with four bedrooms and a good size backyard for the children. Not as large as the one back home but still large. They were walking distance from a great shopping and dining area Nicky used to visit often. 

The one minor downside for Nicky was that the house itself was a mix of London and American culture, but the children enjoyed that. Nicky could see why this house was normally booked year around, but thankfully for them there had been a cancellation.

Joe smiled listening to Nicky ramble on and on knowing he was nervous. Joe knew why he was nervous, and decided nervous-Nicky was the most adorable thing. Joe had been just as nervous when he had been terrified that his mother and Nicky would not get along. But now it seemed like they were two peas in a pod, which was honestly a little freaky for Joe. He was happy, he liked that his mother and Nicky got along. He loved that Nicky and the children all had such a wonderful time with his parent. 

Joe also knew that Nicky was planning worst case scenario with his sisters. 

“When are you introducing the children to your sisters,” Joe asked watching the worry on Nicky’s face become evident. "Babe." Joe laughed.

“We’re meeting Natalia on Sunday for brunch,” Nicky told him, he wasn’t worried about that. “Then on Monday we’re having dinner at Abigail’s.” That one he was worried about--like a lot.

“Everything will be fine,” Joe told him softly knowing how much this meant to Nicky. “The children I know will be on their best behavior.”

“It’s not the children I am worried about,” Nicky grumbled exhaling deeply. Abigail desire of not wanting child had turned into a distaste of children. “Abigail can be intimating to many adults let alone an almost five-year-old little girl.” Joe laughed.

“Nicky,” Joe laughed, he knew where Nicky was coming from. He had felt bad sending Nicky off to meet his mother alone. Andy bet that Nicky wouldn't last a day--she was still sore she lose that one to Booker. “If Abigail is anything like you, there is no way she would have invited you all over for dinner, at her home,” Nicky exhaled deeply, that still shocked him. “If she was not prepared in some fashion for a five-year-old being there.”

There was no way Joe would have agreed to this if he thought he was sending his children into hostile territory. Andy had been worried, and he knew Booker had been scared as well. Joe would not lie he too had been a little uneasy but Abigail was Nicky's sister. Sure she did not want children, and sure she may not like children but Joe took himself back to Nicky a year ago. He had walked away from Nicky in that hotel with the sun barely up thinking that was all he was getting. 

Never imaging a year later this would be his life. 

That night with Nicky had been everything that he had needed back then. Sex with Nicky that night was delicious--Joe had never felt more alive than in those hours. The way Nicky knew Joe's body better than Joe had known his own body was addicting. Nicky took him higher than he had ever been in his entire life. Joe finally understood what the deal was with sex. Then Joe came face to face with him again in that same bar. Nicky had felt even better pressed up against him, tasted better too. The idea that Nicky would love him, that they would be starting a life together as a family--no way. 

There was just no way the newly single hot Italian professor from London would want what Joe had to offer--just no way. 

“That is a good point,” Nicky stated relaxing physically, smiling as Joe smiled brightly. “I am sure you probably didn’t think I’d be good around children in the beginning.”

“I had my worries,” Joe admitted laughing. Nicky had been up front about his lack of experience with children. “But you connected with them from the start.” Joe recalled that first meeting. How he knew in that moment Nicky was someone special. “You made them feel like they were your equals," Nicky sighed he had been so scared. "You made them feel like they mattered.”

“I miss you,” Nicky pouted suddenly feeling very alone.

“Me too habibi,” Joe sighed then closing his eyes groaning as there was a knock. “Time to learn how to network.” It was Nicky's turn to laugh.

Joe looked amazing, as he normally did in Nicky's opinion. 

Copley had told him to dress casual tonight, it was just a little pre-convention mixer nothing formal. But Copley had also told him in the past the interactions here meant more than the actual convention. Betsy Willis wanted him to look nice, but not too nice she had stated. Joe had called Andy who instructed him on what to wear, and what not to wear. Andy also did some research on who she found out was going. She gave him intel on who he should talk, and who he should try to avoid. Andy also somehow got a look at most of the convention topic, as well as a few of their surprise speakers. Thus giving him a little advantage.

Nicky had decided that Andy was a god, it was the only logical explanation as how she does what she does. 

XOXO

Nicky was trying his best to not let how annoyed he was show to the children which was not easy. But he did not want them to know how peeved he was with his sister since they had not met her just yet. He did not know why this was throwing him for such a loop. He should have known that Abigail would try something like this. He should have known that the words that came out of her mouth would not be what she actually did. If it wasn't for Joe he would have cancelled on her.

He had assumed she understood, he had assumed she had accepted this--he had given her too much credit. 

Buttoning up his suit he let out a ragged breath taking in his appearance. He had planned to wear his hair pinned back, but he was wearing it down. It might be a little petty but he knew just how much it would annoy Abigail. Heading downstairs he breathed in and down deeply. Reminding himself he did in fact love his sister. Nicky gave Zander the bedroom downstairs, while he took the one upstairs with the girls. Lyla was still having nightmares due to Booker's shooting, so he wanted to be close.

Plus Zander stayed up later since his best friends were seven to nine hours behind them. 

The brunch with Natalia was more than Nicky could have asked for if he was being honest. Natalia of course told them right away they could call her Aunt Nate or Aunt Nattie, which got a sunny smile out of Lyla. She exclaimed she was paying for brunch so everyone better order something extra good. Natalia loved children. It truly showed the moment she met them. After the brunch they walked going into a few of the shops around the area. Zander and Natalia found an old bookstore that Zander had fallen in love with the moment he walked in. Natalia of course bought him a couple books because how could she not after seeing is reaction. 

Natalia then went on to spoil Elizabeth and Lyla at a few of the other stores. Nicky kept telling her she didn't need to, but it made him feel good at the same time. Natalia admitted after getting Lyla down for her nap, that any reservations she had about his relationship were gone. She could see the love he had for the children, and for Joe. She could also feel the love they had for him. Though she would never stop wanting him to come back to London. She now understood why he was staying in Bayview instead of coming back to London. If she ever found that something that Nicky had found, she would not want to walk away from it either. 

Natalia had even agreed that once she could get some time off she’d be willing to come to Bayview for a few days---she desperately wanted to meet Joe.

Then his happy little bubble Natalia put him in had burst almost violently. 

Abigail’s so called family dinner was not a family dinner at all, but a dinner party. A supposedly small yet _intimate_ dinner party. Abigail could not quite understand why first Nicky then Tommy had been upset with her. Natalia had assumed that they all knew about this since Abigail made it sound that way. Abigail had given her word it was just a few of their closest friend who had been missing Nicky terribly. Nicky did know people missed him, but he still felt tricked.

Abigail was quick to remind him that she was going against her no children rule. She was allowing her guest to bring children into her home. That just for him, she was planning not one but two parties in her home in one night. This way the children would be surrounded by others their age who they could converse with. Instead of being surrounded by a bunch of adults they didn't know, being bored sitting on a couch uncomfortable waiting to leave. 

Joe thought Nicky might be overreacting, he agreed with Abigail decision which annoyed Nicky more than anything. 

Nile stated that though maybe a little underhanded, Abigail's idea didn’t seem like such a bad idea. This party allowed Nicky time to chat with some of his friends he wanted to see but wouldn't be able to find time to do so. He was also going to be able to spend some time with his sisters and Tommy, while also giving the children a space to have fun themselves. Tommy promised him he had seen the menu for food. To ensure that children would indeed want what she ordered. After a few adjustments, and additions he was sure that everyone there would be happy. 

Booker and Andy were at least on Nicky’s side, this was a dirty trick she pulled to get her way. Like Nicky they also wondered--what else did she have planned?

“Nicky,” Tommy exclaimed hugging his favorite brother-in-law warmly. “It is so good to see you little brother.” Abigail came up to him trying to come off relaxed as her eyes went from Elizabeth to Lyla.

“You too Tommy,” Nicky laughed smiling brightly, then turning to the children. Smiling as Lyla burrow into his leg. “This is Zander, Elizabeth and Lyla,” Tommy smiled as Zander and Elizabeth both said hello. “That is my elder sister Abigail and her husband Tommy.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all,” Tommy greeted kindly, "Nicky has told us all about you guys." Smiling at Lyla who hid her face into Nicky.

“Everyone one is waiting,” Abigail stated motioning her them to follow her.

Nicky kept a hold of Lyla’s hand as they walked from the entrance into one of the main rooms. Nicky had forgot how large Tommy’s family house in London was. Tommy and Abigail had taken over ownership of this house right before Easter. Abigail putting on some large dinner party that of course was the talk of every circle in London, and apparently Paris. Abigail was hoping that their mother would feel deep remorse about not coming for the holiday as originally planned. 

Nicky didn’t know why she would though, they all knew how much their parents hated London--it's why they moved there. 

Nicky and Zander both opted for the classic black and white combo for their suits. If he dared wear anything bold Abigail would have his head, he already knew wanted to for his hair. Zander had followed his lead, nervous about tonight. The girls were wearing one of the dresses that they had picked up in Paris. Nicky had spent a good amount of time fixing their hair. He had made sure they matched from the top of their head to the tips of their toes. 

No way was he going to give Abigail an inch. The last thing he needed was for her to try and criticize. To give reason to her to look down on him or especially Joe. He knew she wanted to. He knew that she would be looking for a reason to turn her nose up. Abigail thought this a phase, he knew that she thought he was just playing around. So it was no surprise when he saw Jacob standing in the room with everyone. He looked to Abigail who at least looked a bit ashamed.

“Nicky,” a few greeted at once as they saw Nicky come into the room.

“These are Nicky’s step-children,” Tommy announced smiling widely as Abigail gave her best smiled---that Nicky was sure was forced. “Zander, Elizabeth and Lyla.” Zander and Elizabeth smiled waving, Lyla hide into Nicky again.

“Our Raymond does that too,” a tall man, with dark hair laughed coming up to them. “Last month spent an entire party wrapped around my leg.” Nicky smiled nodding. wondering if this was a good idea.

“Children this is Ryan Green,” Nicky stated watching Zander and Elizabeth nod politely. “He and I worked together when I taught here in London.”

“The other children are just down that hall in the rooms through the large glass doors,” Abigail stated pointing out of the room, to what Tommy's parents would use as the family game party area. "We set up the family and gaming area for everyone."

Tommy's parents love hosting parties and having company over. So much that the back of the house had two over sized rooms that were used for nothing but hosting since his children left home. One of the room was what they had considered the family room. Tommy had said that was where they would come together for family meetings or to hang out on their weekly family nights. It was also where they were required to study daily--his mother did not trust them to do in their rooms. Especially when their friends came over as food and drinks were only allowed on the main floor. 

The family room had two large custom made French doors that led into the extra large custom gaming room. This room Nicky knew from his own experience would be every teenager's dream to have in their home. From the dozen of arcade games to the pool and air hockey tables to the beautiful sliding doors leading outside to the incredible pool area. Nicky stopped frowning suddenly more uneasy than he had been seconds before. Nicky tried to smiled but his stomach flipped.

Abigail was setting the children's party up in the room that connected to the outside pool.

Nicky did not forget what it was when he was a child or teenager. His mother and father would drag him and his sisters from one party to the next almost every weekend. They would be dressed as their mother saw fit. His mother making sure no matter the cost that his sisters looked like mini copies of herself. While Nicky looked just like their father from the way he wore his hair to how he moved. Nicky understood more than anyone the annoyance Andy felt by her mother forcing her to keep her hair long, because his mother did the same.

Except it was keeping his hair like his father. 

The thing that Nicky remembered the most about the parties were what he and his friends fondly referred to as sub-parties. The so called chaperons of their areas were usually teenagers being paid, and they normally knew them. Which meant that a few pretty words, a slip of the right amount, or promises of whatever they could had them not paying attention. Or following one of the other guest maybe two into a back closet not to be seen again for awhile. Nicky recall every single party that he and others snuck off to usually the guest house. Usually to drink stolen alcohol but sometimes he and another boy found their own dark closet away from prying eyes. 

None of the adult seemed to notice or if they did none of them cared enough to comment. 

“Unsupervised,” Nicky asked watching Abigail shot him a look.

“Of course not,” Abigail faked laughed rolling her eyes, Ryan smiled but he too double checked with Tommy. “We hired four chaperons who came highly recommended, two for each room.”

“Adult chaperones,” Nicky asked making sure to clarify. “Or teenagers with no experience who are looking to make easy money chaperons?”

“I’m so glad I’m not the only one,” a woman laughed sounding relieved as she joined them. “My husband gets so annoyed with me for making everyone clarify.” Nicky laughed looking down to the children uneasy.

"I personally interviews each of them," Tommy reassured Nicky who nodded. "I also put cameras in the room, with motion sensors so if they're move or shut off I'll know."

"The doors to the pool," Nicky asked watching the woman shot a look at Tommy eyes wide.

"Double locked," Tommy assured him then looked to the woman. "With an alarm set to trigger if it's open." Nicky nodded still uneasy, he remembered a few so called alarmed doors.

"Nicky," Zander laughed shaking his head. "It'll be fine," Zander promised extending his hand to Lyla. "Mrs. Worthington, you said right down the hallway?" Lyla shook her head no as Zander tried to take her hand.

"I'll walk you," Nicky sighed wanting to see the room himself. He looked to Abigail who looked more amused then annoyed. "I'll be right back." 

Their mother always said children were payback for your teenage years--no wonder Abigail didn't want any.

Walking inside the room everything seemed normal yet secure. Nicky could see where Tommy's cameras were set up perfectly. There was food set up on the table along with punch, bottles of water, and other drinks. As promised the chaperons were there two per room. They were all no younger than Joe, dressed in uniforms from the company they must work out of. They each promised him they were certified in first aid, as well as licensed teachers. Zander rolled his eyes as each chaperons verified the door to the pool was indeed locked and alarmed. 

Other smaller tables were set up with various activities that seemed to be separated by age. The chaperons also seemed to be split up by the age group they had the experience with. The gaming room had children from Elizabeth's age up to what Nicky would assume was seventeen. A few of them smiled at him waving since they did know him. Zander like Joe took only seconds to charm his way into a conversation. He sometimes wished he had that ability. 

Nicky wanted to roll his eyes Abigail's small intimate dinner party was not small or intimate by any means. She had not just invited a few friends, she had invited everyone she could possibly get a hold of if he had to guess. The moment he told her he was coming over she probably began planning this grand affair. Lyla finally let go of him when the chaperone promised Lyla if she didn't have fun she'd take her right back to Nicky. Lyla looked to Nicky then nodded going to the table with a few others that were around her age. 

Nicky knew that maybe his newness to parenthood was shining through right now. 

Some of the precautions he was making on this trip made Joe laugh hysterically, but Joe also loved that Nicky cared this much. Zander finally pushed him out the door to go see his friends and sisters, laughing they'd be good for a couple hours. Walking back into the main room Nicky tried to keep his smile as Abigail motioned him to come over to the group she was with. The group that Jacob joined the moment he started walking towards them. Lucky for everyone Tommy also joined the group. 

Nicky also noticed that Natalia had arrived since he took the children to their party area.

"Everything up to code," Abigail joked taking a drink of her wine.

"Nate said you were looking for some activities for that little one to do," the woman from earlier stated smiling brightly.

"Nicolò this is Dr. Ellen Thorne," Abigail stated smiling, "Her husband Rupert was just announced as the new CFO of Throne Enterprise." Nicky nodded, oh she was one of those Thornes.

"My husband and I have three children as well," Ellen stated Nicky smiled warmly. "Don't ever feel bad about being protective," Nicky laughed knowing Joe would say different. "In today's work not everyone is as genuine and proactive as your sister regarding children's safety." Nicky nodded trying to keep his smile, as Natalia almost choked on her drink. "But I can give you a list of several age appropriate events for the children happening this week."

"That would be wonderful," Nicky told her accepting the drink from Natalia.

"It's non-alcoholic," Natalia assured him, both of them seeing the look flash across Jacob's face. "Apparently they're called mocktails."

Before Nicky could comment he was suddenly being pulled around the room to meet a few new people as well as say hello to ones he actually knew. Soon they were all being seated for dinner, that was of course a lavish ordeal. Nicky didn't know why Natalia rolled her eyes, Abigail couldn't plan a casual dinner to save her life. Tommy had pizza made for the children, he was also having a movie start soon for the younger ones. Nicky and Ellen popped in right before being seated for dinner. Ellen smiled finding Lyla and her son drawing at the table together. Elizabeth was with a group watching the movie eating a slice of pizza. Zander was playing pool with a group. 

Taking his seat Nicky tried to allow himself to relax, to enjoy seeing his old friends after over a year.

Everyone there wanted to know about Nicky's life since he had moved away to America. Nicky of course had no problem telling them about his job, writing his new book, the class he was currently teaching online, and of course all about Joe. He took out his phone to show a few of them who had asked what he looked like. He told them about Nile, and of course he mentioned Lykon being there. Nicky watched Abigail look to Jacob a few times, her face showed she was not pleased.

Nicky knew tonight more than he had known before, he was right where he needed to be in his life.

"Jacob," Nicky greeted smiling softly as Jacob walked up to him.

"So tell me," Jacob laughed bitterly taking a large drink of his glass. "When did Nicolò Genova give up alcohol?"

"I didn't," Nicky corrected giving a small laugh as Jacob grunted. "I just think it would be in my best interested not to drink during this trip," Jacob shot him a dirty confused look. "For the next few weeks I am solely responsible for the life and safety of three children." Nicky didn't think he should have to explain that, but he watched Jacob roll his eyes as he took another large drink. "How have you been Jacob?"

"Are you honestly going to give this up," Jacob asked voice harsh pointing to himself then the party behind him, "To play house?" Nicky exhaled harshly.

"Charming as always I see," Natalia chirped coming up to them, her eyes cold but her face playful. Jacob shot her a heated look that made her giggle like a teenager. That made Nicky a little nervous. "It truly is an enigma to understand why you just can't keep a man around." Natalia smirked as Jacob let out a grumbled low in his chest.

Natalia had played nice before because Jacob was Nicky's boyfriend, but he wasn't his boyfriend anymore--if her mother taught her anything it was how to play to win.

Natalia had almost lost her temper when she walked in to see Jacob standing there like he belonged at this party. Natalia had told Abigail that Nicky was happy, like he was honestly truly blissfully happy. The children were well behaved, they were polite with impeccable manners, but most importantly of all they loved Nicky. Natalia had called her right after her brunch and shopping date yesterday hoping she would understand. Walking in seeing Jacob she had thought Abigail had ignored her--again. 

That she was still stuck on the absurd irrational notion that Jacob was somehow Nicky's future.

Abigail had put this party to together in hope to show Nicky that despite everything, she loved him. Maybe this Joe wasn't what she wanted for him, but she wanted him happy. She had turned part of her home into a party place for the children. Who if she is being honest she would normally do everything to avoid like a plague. She will admit, she made some mistakes in the planning. She didn't quite know what children like to eat, or what they enjoyed in general. She had wanted to welcome them into the family in the only way that she knew how to welcome someone--a dinner party. 

After talking with Natalia she realized that Tommy and her mother were right---he wasn't coming back to London. 

When Natalia walked into the room she made sure that her sister understood without a doubt, she had not invited Jacob. She had made it very clear in no uncertain term he was not invited. It would go without saying that Nicky would be uncomfortable with him being there especially around the children. Jacob had got himself invited by coming as Ellen's plus one. Jacob and Ellen knew each other as her brother was his former roommate, so it wasn't hard. 

Jacob as Abigail was finding out quick was a master at manipulation.

Ellen and her husband liked people who let go of the past, who looked onward never backwards. Abigail knew she could not make a scene tonight, despite wanting to on every level. Thankfully Natalia also understood when they talked. Even Nicky it seemed understood when Natalia explained the situation to him. Tommy was up for partner against two other men who had been cut throat about making sure they win the race. Which was a part of the game Abigail knew. Rupert Thorne one of their biggest clients was Ellen's husband. 

Jacob knew this all too well, just as he knew just how petty Ellen Throne could be if you insult someone she calls a friend---and Jacob was a friend.

Abigail knew she needed to turn this around, or he'll never forgive her for this.

"Nicolò," Abigail stated sweetly turning he stopped when he saw Elizabeth with her. "Are we having a good time?"

"What's wrong," Nicky exclaimed coming towards Elizabeth, who started to shake her head at him. "Abigail, what happened?"

"Nothing is wrong silly," Elizabeth giggled lifting up a beautiful box. Nicky and Natalia both now gasped looking at their older sister stunned. "Aunt Abigail gave me a hair brush set for my birthday." 

"That was hers when she was your age," Nicky told Elizabeth gently smiling at his sister, almost like he didn't know her.

"She never let anyone near them," Natalia stuttered, she had tried a hundred time to just hold just the brush.

Abigail had planned to present the children with their birthday gifts closer to when they left London. She had this idea of asking Nicky if they could do lunch, she even knew the place she wanted to take them all to for the presentation. One of the reasons was that the box she ordered from Rome was delayed. So her idea of asking Nicky to come early, as was the original plan could not happen. Luckily he had not known about that. She wanted the children to understand ceremony, she wanted to embark on them as her father did on her the matter of tradition. 

As luck would have it the box came this morning, but then Nicky called her angry. Then Tommy was annoyed, and Natalia barely speaking to her--again. She knew asking him to come early was out of the question. So she decided that the lunch would have to still be in the plan for their presents. Then Jacob arrived with Ellen. Now Nicky seemed so unhappy with her. Tommy had smiled as she stated she wanted to give the children their gifts tonight in private. Tommy had gone to find Nicky but the children had been brought to her before he could do so. 

The children she was finding out, were as lovely as Natalia stated, and she could see herself as their aunt--it was quite clear they needed a proper role model. 

"Nicky," Lyla laughed running to him holding up a toy vintage train. "Aunt Abbey gave me a train for my birthday!" Nicky looked up to her as she smiled innocently. Oh, he knew this train.

"This was Nicky's when he was about your age," Abigail told her watching the little girl's eyes get wide in wonder. "Our father picked it up on one of his trips."

"Germany," Nicky told them watching Natalia try to hide her giggle, as Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Though I for some reason thought I lost this particular train on a plane when I was six."

"Oh," Abigail hummed giving a confused expression that Nicky and Natalia knew all too well was fake. "You mean you don't remember asking me to keep it safe for you." Natalia turned her face away to hide her giggle.

"Do you want it back," Lyla asked lifting the train up. Nicky gave her a smile shaking his head.

"No princess," Nicky told her softly leaning down to kiss her head. "It is all yours." 

"What lovely gifts," Ellen clapped overseeing the whole thing coming to stand next to Jacob.

"Whatever did you get the other one," Jacob asked his voice dripping with venom.

"Tommy and I found the cutest vintage compass cufflinks when we were antique shopping last month," Abigail cooed smiling brightly. "I was unsure to be honest, but he seemed quite taken with them." Ellen nodded grinning.

"Thank you," Nicky whispered giving her his warmest smile lifting Lyla up. "The gifts are perfect."

It was official, Ellen Thorne loved Abigail Worthington and her siblings. 

Ellen married her husband, Rupert Thorne, eight years ago, adopting his two daughters as her own right after the wedding. They then had their own son five years ago. She had not been looking to get with anyone who had children ever. She had never planned on being a mother either. if she was honest she had not wanted to date anyone, she had a path--a destiny. And building a family was not a part of that path one bit. They had started out as friends, but slowly she found herself in love with Rupert. To say she accepted it gracefully would be the greatest lie of this century, she almost ruined it by breaking his heart to save her own. 

Luckily for her, Rupert Thorne was as forgiving as he was humorous. 

Abigail happily gave her a pen and paper so that she could write down what events she knew were happening this week. Nicky had watched as Zander awkwardly interacted with Ellen 's daughter who was his age. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt, but Zander was not picking up on it. Proving once more that Zander was his father's son, because Joe never picked up when someone was flirting with him either. It was cute but also could be highly irritating. Especially when Joe would look at him strangely when Nicky would shot him looks. 

Nicky hated that Joe had been right, it had been a good evening---but he couldn't help but prepare him as he waited for the fall out.

XOXO

Natalia really didn't appreciate her sister today.

Abigail arrive way too early in Natalia opinion to drag her out of bed on her day off. Her first full day off in months. The last couple of month she had been working the weirdest longest hours even for an intern. She was on overnights for the longest time because her resident hated her. She had managed to shift her hours with coworkers with Nicky coming to town. Unfortunately this meant today was her only day off for the next few weeks. She went from her brunch with Nicky and the children to work her Sunday shift. After those longs hours she found a place to nap until she worked her normal twelve hours shift. From there it was home to clean herself up before hitting Abigail's dinner party.

Mainly she had planned to sleep today--but Abigail was ruining that plan.

Ellen had forgot to give Nicky the list last night, so she called Abigail first thing this morning. Abigail lied out her teeth stating she and Natalia were to have breakfast with him and the children. After forcing Natalia to get dress she pulled her along with her. They stopped at Ellen's office to pick up the list so that they could give it to Nicky for her. Ellen stated it worked out perfect because she had time to call around. This got Nicky put on several the lists as her personal friend.

Natalia wanted to roll her eyes but like Tommy one bad word from Ellen Thorne and her entire career would be ruined.

Nicky opened the door slowly eyeing his sisters curiously yet carefully--this could not be good by any means. 

Abigail was of course matched from her head to her toe. Nicky wanted to laugh because he knew more than anyone she had gone out of her way to look casual. Her hair was perfectly pinned in a ponytail. Her makeup was exactly on point to look natural. Nicky had to fight the urge to mess her hair up as she walked past hm. Just because more than ever before she reminded him of Amber Van Beek. Nicky could tell Natalia knew what he was thinking too.

Nicky looked to Natalia who looked dead on her feet if he was being honest. He knew today was her day off. Natalia had talked about her plans to sleep all day long more than once. It was clear Abigail probably made her fix her hair as well as do her makeup. Nicky could only imagine how that conversations went, especially given how tired Natalia looked. Natalia walked into the house falling on the couch smiling as Lyla and Elizabeth came down the stairs. 

Zander was talking to Art on the computer in his room, as they tried not to wake up Art's father since it was around midnight there in Bayview.

"I didn't invite Jacob last night," Abigail stated, she needed him to know that.

"I know Abigail," Nicky assured her softly smiling. Abigail nodded clearly feeling a little awkward. "Thank you." Abigail looked up to him confused. "For everything you did last night." Nicky watched Abigail face soften, she looked softer than she had in a long time. "The children loved their presents." Abigail looked down. "It meant a lot to me."

Nicky would not lie last night had been more than he had expected it to be. He thought last night was going to be filled with people trying to convince him to move back to London. Though a few had started they would love to see him back they understood his decisions. He had spent maybe a little too long gushing about Lyla and her gymnastic class, showing videos. He may have just as many photos of Elizabeth and her cooking adventures. Relating to a few as he told them stories of Zander and Art's all night gaming sessions. 

He laughed enjoying himself like Joe said he would---he had such a great time as he blended his old life with his new life. 

Abigail sucked in a deep breath as she looked over to Lyla and Elizabeth as they showed Natalia something giggling. Abigail would not lie and state this was what she wanted for her baby brother. She had visions of what she thought his future would be. She could not lie, until recently thought it was Jacob or someone like Jacob. She now understood that living like Jacob lived was not what he wanted. She had not known until recently how much being with him hurt. 

Abigail wanted to be supportive, but she was unsure how to---

"I can't say that I fully understand _this_ ," Abigail admitted eyes following to the girls. "Or that I won't ever think you could do better than a divorced high school principal," Nicky exhaled roughly watching her raise her hand before he could speak. "I am not our mother is what I am getting at." Nicky could hear the mix of broken and harshness in the tone of her voice. "I want you happy, and if this....," Abigail crinkled her face turned just slightly to wiggled her fingers towards the girls. "Makes you happy I want that for you." Nicky could not lie, he hda not expected this. "No matter who you are with, you are my baby brother." Nicky felt himself forgetting to breath.

"Thank you," Nicky muttered unable to find the words.

"I love you Nicolò," Abigail whispered smiling genuinely moving his hair out of the way. "And I can't wait to meet your Yusuf." Nicky nodded feeling more than he could put into words. "But you really do need a haircut." Nicky laughed suddenly feeling a little normal.

Zander rubbed his eyes tiredly as his call ended. 

Art was back in Bayview already, with his heart breaking into pieces. Art's mother claimed that she had to go out of town for work so she had to send him back to Bayview early. Art admitted to Zander he knew she was lying. It was over a week earlier than she and Owen had originally planned. Art felt cheated, he felt betrayed, but most of all he felt unwanted. Zander wished he was there because he knew what Art was going through. 

Zander would never forget when his mother left them to begin a life---without them.

Art's mother was building herself a new life, and it was clear Art was not a part of this new life. Zander didn't want to talk about how much fun he was having with Nicky exploring Europe. Art wanted him to talk about it though. Art wanted to forget about his mother, he wanted to forget about how much he was hurting. Listening to Zander talk about his grandparents, talk about meeting Nicky's sister. Or how over protective Nicky was of them.

Art really liked hearing Zander talk about the girls that made him uncomfortable.

Art and Zander laughed as Owen walked in telling them they could talk later. Owen said his goodbye to Zander who smiled waving happy to see Owen. Zander stood up stretching as he heard the voices of Natalia and Abigail. The party last night had been fun. He liked playing pool against people, and he liked meeting everyone--even if Nicky was paranoid. His dad told him he got his Aunt Andy's competitive gene. Zander knew he wasn't wrong. 

The pizza had been delicious, but the dessert table they had was incredible---he snuck a few of the bars and cupcakes out. 

"Good Morning Aunt Abigail," Zander greeted coming out of his room smiling stretching then seeing Natalia. "Aunt Nate." Natalia waved up at him trying to smile sleepily.

"Alexander," Abigail greeted before clapping her hands, looking at his sisters and Natalia. "I was thinking we all could do a little touring today," Abigail announced Natalia looking up at her groaning. "You don't have to come Natalia." Natalia shot her a deadly look, Nicky shook his head. "I just want to ensure the children here get a proper tour of our beautiful yet historic city." Abigail looked at the children who were smiling at her. "And of course a little shopping in between the tour and lunch."

"Lunch," Nicky repeated watching Abigail nod, as she tried to keep a straight face.

Abigail had decided as she walked from Nicky to the children she was not going to leave their London experience to Natalia's brunch. 

Abigail knew it was not shocking to anyone that she and Natalia had different type of lives. From the way they dressed, to the music they listened to, the circle of people they associated with. Natalia was happiest if she was in a pub having a pint at a live show. Abigail on the other hand would not be caught dead ever drinking a beer. She did not like the taste of any beer, and she did not understand the appeal of pubs. Zander had told her a few of the places she had taken them, and that would not do--not at all.

The children needed a proper tour of London, as their new aunt it was responsibility to ensure they got it.

"While we're shopping," Zander stated walking up to Nicky, "Can we get Art something to cheer him up," Zander knew he'd like something from England.

"Is he doing okay," Nicky asked seeing how hurt and sad Zander looked as he shook his head no. Nicky nodded knowingly, Owen had shared his fears. "I am sure we can find him something while we're out."

"Art," Abigail repeated the name as though it was a strange language. "Is this Art your dog," Zander laughed warmly at her shaking his head.

"Art is my best friend," Zander explained to her. "His real name is Arthur, but everyone calls him Art," Zander watched Abigail nod though she didn't fully understand. Nicknames were an oddity to her. "This last year hasn't been kind to him."

"Then it is settled," Abigail chirped sucking in a deep breath, knowing she could do this. "I'll have Leon take Natalia home to do whatever," Natalia grumbled muttering under her breath as she stood up. Abigail turning to Nicky smiling uneasy. "While Nicky and the children here shower and dress for our fun day out."

Nicky sighed nodding as Zander looked down at his clothes confused as he looked up to Nicky--oh this was going to be fun.

XOXO

The last few days of Nicky's life could only be describe as pure chaos. 

Abigail's _proper_ London tour turned into a full day of her dragging all of them around from one tour to the next. Ellen had made a few calls she had explained later, getting them into several private tours. One of the tours being a Harry Potter tour her daughter recommended. Elizabeth and Zander both enjoyed that one, Nicky hated that he did too. Zander and Art had read the books then watched the movies with Nicky. Elizabeth was just starting on them with her friends. 

Abigail make sure to include a couple more historic tours that highlighted London's greatest and worst moments.

Abigail took them to lunch then out shopping for more clothing. Nicky knew his mother also wanted to take them shopping for clothes while in Genoa. By the time they returned to Bayview Nicky didn't want to think about how much stuff they'd have acquired. He knew right now before his parents the children had enough clothes to last them weeks. Nicky had tried his best to get her to stop but he was reminded just how much his sister did not listen. 

Tell Abigail to stop and she bought two--of everything. 

That of course was not enough for Abigail or Natalia it seemed. The next day they had set up a drive and tour of Nottingham. Zander had mentioned to Natalia while in the bookstore that he had recently begun looking into Robin Hood's true story and folklore. Nicky sighed trying not to let on how annoyed he was with that. Zander was excited to be able to visit the real Nottingham. Nicky could not tell Abigail or Natalia no, and they knew that. If he did that, it would break Zander's heart. 

Then for Thursday Ellen asked Nicky to join her and her children for their trip to Cornwall-- For the ultimate King Arthur tour. 

Ellen had once again made some calls putting together a private tour for all of them. Zander had told her daughter, Isabella, out of nerves how much he'd love to experience Camelot. That tour last all day. Nicky had been told from ten in the morning until past six in the evening. Nicky almost cried when he saw when they had to wake up. Once again the children were beyond excited for this tour. Their lunch had been amazing. From the inn they were taken to, to the people that had been seated with. 

By the time they returned back to their house in London Nicky along with the children were all ready to collapse on the floor. Between the massive tour, then the shopping in Cornwall followed by the dinner Ellen had set up. Zander had found the perfect gift for Art while there, so that was a plus. Elizabeth had taken so many pictures, and Lyla had fallen asleep on the way back to London. He knew his sisters were trying to be supportive, trying to help create a memorable trip---but he needed them to stop. 

Nicky almost consider taking the children back to Bayview instead of going to Genoa, because of course his sisters would take it too far.

That was why today their last day in London they were not doing anything--today was a day to do nothing. 

"Morning baby," Nicky greeted brightly as Joe's face popped up on his tablet. Joe smiled happy to see Nicky's alone. "You look ready to impress," Joe laughed buttoning up his shirt.

"No tours today," Joe asked then laughed again as Nicky grumbled shooting his boyfriend a sharp glare. Joe knew how annoyed Nicky was with his sisters. "Where are the kids?"

"Lyla just laid down for a nap," Nicky told him rubbing his face, he wished he could too right now. But he needed to plan dinner then finish packing. "Zander is reading one of the hundreds of books my sisters have bought for him." Joe chuckled warmly but knowing the feeling. Nicky had not been prepared for how involved his sisters had made themselves with his trip here. "Elizabeth is outside going through her hundred of photos journaling the last few days."

"At this rate," Joe started taking his seat, "We're going to need to buy her several new journal just for this summer."

"Natalia is already ahead of you," Nicky told him laughing, Joe shook his head.

Because of course Natalia was. 

Nicky was annoyed that his sisters had taken over his London trip. Joe didn't seem to be though, he liked that it meant that they accepted the children. That both of his sisters seem to be giving Nicky their blessing in this small way. Both Natalia and Abigail wanted to meet Joe as soon as they could. Natalia had stated later in this year she would love to come to Bayview. Abigail stated she could wait until he comes to Europe. Natalia had admitted that Lykon had told her she would understand once she met Joe. Lykon like Abigail, never quite understand why Nicky picked Joe.

But if Nicky was happy, than in the end so were they. 

"My mother called last night," Joe told him forcing a smile that had Nicky looking at him confused. "She'd like to come visit...." Nicky smiling softly, this was good news. "For a whole week."

"Not until Christmas time," Nicky countered then sucked in a breath as Joe hit the table yelling "ha! loudly" Nicky exhaled sharply. "What?" Nicky shrieked as Joe shook his head laughing.

"Nicolò Giovanni Genova," Joe whined in a way that reminded him of Lyla at her nap time.

"Let's see if I understand this correctly," Nicky replied watching Joe roll his eyes. "When my sisters take over wanting to invade our lives it's perfectly fine, it's what family do," Joe sighed shaking his head. "But when it's your mother then suddenly it's danger danger code red?"

"No," Joe admitted picking up his coffee taking a drink grumbling. "I do love that our lives seem to be coming together as one." Nicky smiled wishing he could kiss Joe. He missed kissing Joe. "I just wasn't expecting my mother to want to be a part of it, is all."

"I do understand that," Nicky confessed gently, he understood more than Joe would ever know. This trip had put him through a whirlwind of emotions. "Abigail has thrown me off balance. I didn't expect her to try like she has been these last few days."

"Families," Joe laughed watching Nicky laughed too.

XOXO

Nicky exhaled deeply as he started down the long hallway of his childhood home, why had he thought this was a good idea. 

Arriving in Genoa much like when they arrived in Barcelona his parents, Leonardo and Agatha Genova, were waiting for him and the children. He was a little surprised by the hug his mother gave him but welcomed it happily. Zander shook his father’s hand firmly, smiling at Nicky as Leonardo seemed impressed. Lyla greeted them with n Italian greeting the best she could. She had been practicing for weeks. All of them wanting to know everything about his family. 

His father noticed the train Lyla was holding right away telling them where in Germany he bought it. Both of his parents laughing as Nicky explained that Abigail gave it as her birthday present. Nicky watched his mother smile drop when Elizabeth explained Nicky had asked Abigail to keep it safe. Even his father did not hide the way he rolled his eyes, both of knowing that was a lie. Abigail had always been jealous of Nicky as a child his father would say, and well into her teen years another would add. Personally Agatha would state she never stopped.

His parents smiled brightly when Zander and Elizabeth presented them with a gift they had picked out in Barcelona. 

Saturday was quiet. 

Everyone still exhausted from their week in London. Joe had already given the children permission to attend church despite Nicky trying to get him to state otherwise, but Zander was curious. He had never been inside one before. Joe knew from his own experience that his son would love the beauty of the building. Joe and Rachel were not religious in the way of going to an organized building of worship. Rachel had never gone to church a day in her life. While she did not call herself an atheist, Joe knew she had little belief or faith in any religion. 

The children as Joe suspected were enthralled by the majestic feel and divine beauty that was the church Nicky grew up attending. 

Nicky was almost scared to enter the building. It had been one of his fears taking the children there, but his mother swore they'd be safe. Nicky got heated looks that were fueled by hate and long-standing bigotry the last time he entered. This time though no one said anything directly to him unless they needed to. He was not welcomed by any means that was quite clear, but they did not stone him or hiss foul remarks as he walked by this time. 

His mother swore their reactions last time had more to do with his blasphemous books of heresy then it did with his being gay. 

Nicky wasn’t so sure, but said nothing. One because he did not want to start an argument he knew would end in anger and tears this early in the trip. Two because he didn't want her to know or pick up on the fact he was writing another book. But most importantly because her openness about his life was confusing him to his very core. He was almost sure someone had come along, and body snatched his mother. Natalia had even stated that her own conversations with her had shifted to pleasant--it was just too strange.

Afterwards they were honored with a special tour, Nicky smiled as Zander just asked question after question. 

The rest of Sunday was calm, it lulled Nicky into a place of false security—he really should have known better.

Nicky knew there would be a party, his mother had warned him before he ever arrived there would be a party. It was one of the other reasons he had got Zander two nice suits. One of the suits were for Amira’s conference in Paris and the other one was for the party here. Then of course Abigail had asked to buy them an outfit while out shopping. That turned into so many more outfits with shoes and accessories to match. Because apparently buying just one can't be done.

Natalia had also bought them a clothing when they all were out with her, but hers was more of what Natalia referred to as vintage casual. 

The party was one Wednesday, they wanted everyone to see Nicky again and of course meet the children in a _proper_ setting. Nicky was starting to hate the word proper. After this trip if anyone used the word proper for anything, he could not be held accountable for his actions. He never wanted the word to be used again. 

On Monday, his father took him and Zander out while his mother took the girls shopping. Apparently the dozen of dresses and twice as many of shoes they already had were not what she envisioned for the party. Like with Amira, his mother called her personal seamstress to ensure that children’s and Nicky’s outfit would be done in time for the party. His father of course had to show Zander the family library, which was really Leonardo's personal library. No one including their family ever took a book from there without his permission. 

The way Zander's eyes widened, as he saw all the books, he was too afraid to touch any of them. Leonardo knew in that moment if they could never find the boy like with Nicolò at his age, they should look here. Leonardo of course made a list of books that he wanted Nicolò to ensure Zander read. As well as various documentaries that he should also provide the boy with. Nicky rolled his eyes as each time he saw his father he just kept adding more and more to the list.

Tuesday and Wednesday morning they spend exploring the city and its rich history. 

Nicky was pleased that unlike in London where Abigail and Natalia had taken over his tours and outings his parents left him alone. He was allowed to show the children around the city he was born in, in the way he wanted. For the first time in what felt like eons they were allowed to be silly and spontaneous. Nicky enjoyed showing them the places that meant the most to him, and see new places that had popped up since he had been gone. The children were trying their best to use the small amount of Italian Nicky had begun to teach them. 

They got the basics down fast, and the smiles from everyone were enough to see their attempt was appreciated.

“Nicky,” Zander greeted smiling widely. Nicky smiled he could see right away he was vibrating with excitement. “Your father is letting me pick a book from his library to take home with us.” Nicky looked at his father not able to hide his shock. Leonardo had barely let Nicky touch any of his prized books let alone take one out of Genoa.

“We’re going to need to build you a library at this rate,” Nicky joked, which wasn’t really a joke he was coming home with over twenty new books.

"That would be so cool," Zander admitted laughing, Nicky laughed with him.

“Now it’s time for the girls' presents,” Agatha smiled motioning for them to follow her into another room. “Elizabeth my precious.” Nicky watched his mother hand her a small jewelry box. Elizabeth grinned opened it slowly then gasping. “It belonged to my mother.” Agatha had always dreamed of passing it down to Abigail.

“It’s beautiful,” Elizabeth whispered looking at the aged heart shaped necklace. Agatha smiled, Abigail and Natalia both hated this piece, and refused to wear it. “Can I wear it now.”

“Of course,” Agatha told her smiling as bright as the sun. Nicky knew how much this piece meant to her to pass along to someone. “Nicolò used to try to wear this when he was your age.”

“Mother,” Nicky groaned laughing, happy to see her happy. "I have always had a love for piece that held meaning over ones that sparkled." Agatha laughed, this was the truth.

“And for you princess,” Leonardo grinned lifting Lyla up happily laughing as she giggled.

Abigail was not pleased that her idea of ceremony and tradition for their gifts were ruined. Nicky had told her the way she did it was perfect because it was about the gifts. She had presented the gifts in a way that made it clear it was about the children. Though Nicky knew that in truth it was also about Nicky, the gift she picked were about the children. He also knew that going forward he could probably expect something more grand for gift giving from her.

Walking over to a table Leonardo sat Lyla down grinning widely, it was covered in a colorful sheet. She looked up to Nicky who shrugged, he was as confused as she was. Nicky had tried his hardest to pry out of them what gifts they had been wanting to give the children. Nicky and Joe both knew they were presenting them with gifts for their birthdays. Joe had been okay with this, he had assumed this much he had said. In a sense the children were becoming their grandchildren. 

Joe expected that their gifts would be on the lavish side since he knew Nicky as well as he did---Nicky loved giving gifts. 

“My old train set,” Nicky muttered, "I haven't seen this since I was a teenager," Nicky had thought they got rid of this years ago when Abigail broke it.

“Abigail told us Lyla here loves trains as much as you did,” Leonardo explained as Lyla walked around the table. "Took me months to find where we packed it away," Leonardo had had this custom made specifically for Nicky. “I then sent it off to be repaired, sadly a good portion did not make it but…”

“It’s perfect,” Lyla giggled touching the tracks, "Thank You!" Lyla gasped eyes going wide as Nicky pressed the start button so it would begin. "It even sounds like a real train."

"Glad I don't share a room with her," Zander laughed then hissed as Elizabeth pinched him.

They were definitely going to need more space in the new house.

XOXO

Nicky had assumed Genoa and Barcelona would be the stressful part of this trip, but it seemed his sisters had taken that prize. Their desire to prove how much they loved him, how much they accept him had them taking over the entire London portion. He was not saying that the tours, the shopping, and the restaurants were not fun, because they were. Nicky had enjoyed watching Zander and Elizabeth learn about the folklore and history of England. 

Nicky was just sad that he didn’t get to show them more of why he loved London—but as Joe promised there would be next time. 

His mother's party itself was lovely, beyond what Nicky had thought it would be. 

Zander and the grandson of one of his father associates hit it off the moment they met. Nicky had watched them walk off talking about something that made no real sense to him. Later that night they exchanged information to chat again later. Elizabeth and a few of the girls were dancing and giggling high on sugar. Nicky was enjoying watching them having so much fun. Lyla was curled up with a couple of children her age on the floor passed out. 

The children’s room were of course grand, his mother spared no expense making them absolutely perfect. 

Nicky knew they were loving the role as grandparents, probably since they had given up on the idea. Abigail stance on children was well known, sometimes he wondered if that was why his mother hated Tommy. Abigail firmly stated despite liking Zander, not minding Elizabeth millions of questions or Lyla in general, she still did not want any. She liked how well behaved they were, that they had manners and listened to instructions. 

But mainly she liked that after a few hours she could leave or send them away. 

Natalia wanted children or at least right now she said she wanted children--someday. Like far in the future--very far like a decade or so. Nicky wondered if she wanted them at all. He knew the pressure that was put on people, especially women to want children. He had heard many people both male and female tell Abigail that she would change her mind in the future. That her life wouldn’t be complete unless she had children. Abigail and Tommy loved each other, they had a good healthy marriage, they lived full happy lives. 

Nicky smiled fondly as Elizabeth jumped into the large pink and purple canopy bed, with all her fluffy pillows and stuffed animals scattered everywhere. Nicky laughed she was still riding on the high of all the candies and sweets mixed with the dancing. Walking over to her stand he picked up the box that his mother had put the necklace in. He watched Elizabeth gently turn the necklace around taking it off. She smile as she looked at the beautiful heart in her hand.

“You know…,” Nicky stated as Elizabeth gently placed her new necklace back in the box watching Nicky close it. “We’re going to need to get you a jewelry box.” Elizabeth smiled nodding in agreement. 

“Did that really belong to your grandmother,” Elizabeth asked as Nicky placed the box back on the nightstand.

“it did,” Nicky smiled looking at the box fondly as his memories of her came to his mind. “It’s been in her family a very long time.” Elizabeth grinned widened as Nicky began to tuck her in.

“Why didn’t your sisters like it,” Elizabeth asked, Nicky exhaled. He knew she would not understand. 

“I don’t know,” Nicky sighed, he had always joked it wasn’t sparkly enough. “My sisters back then never quite enjoyed my love of the old world.” Elizabeth seemed to accept this as an answer.

“Nicky,” Elizabeth yawned eyes starting to fall, her body catching up with the time of night. Nicky looked down to her. “I’m going to miss this.”

“We’ll come back to Genoa,” Nicky promised watching her shaking her head almost amused.

“No,” Elizabeth laughed snuggling her face into the pillows. “You, tucking me in every night.” Nicky grinned brightly kissing the top of her head.

“Sweet dreams,” Nicky whispered feeling his heart almost burst.

He would miss this too.

Zander was talking to Art and Riley about the party, and he could tell they were telling him about something. Zander nodded when Nicky told him not to stay up too much later. Tomorrow was another of their easy days. Nicky had planned more sightseeing. Lykon had arrived back in Genoa tonight, he had got a text from him just an hour ago. He was in town for some family reason. Lykon didn’t go into detail but then he may not know. 

Unlike the Genova family where they went into great detail every little event Lykon's family kept everything more to their chest.

Tomorrow they would look for a jewelry box for Elizabeth. She had acquired several pair of earrings, bracelets, and other trinkets during this trip. He knew several shops that sold ones that not only were good quality but ones Elizabeth would also love. Nicky didn’t mind paying the higher price either. He knew if Joe was here the children would not be getting this spoiled. He was going to try to get most of their stuff unpacked in the house before Joe came home. 

Then slowly bring up the amount of new stuff their families had bought without really bringing attention to the actual amount. 

Falling into his bed he almost hoped that Joe was too busy to call him tonight. He knew it was going on two maybe three in the afternoon there. Nicky just wanted to sleep he knew his mother would have him up at the break of sunlight. She was planning a special surprise for the children. Something she wore they would love as a parting gift. Honestly if the children got anymore gifts he didn’t know how they would travel back home. His father had arranged for them to take the family plane. Leonardo also hired a company to take them home then help with the unloading of everything. 

Nicky had called Booker and explained how much stuff they had acquired he laughed stating no way would that fit in any of their vehicles. He was meeting them at the house to help move everything. This way Joe did not walk in to see how over the top not only his mother got once in Paris, but Nicky’s family as well. Nicky groaned into his pillow as just as luck would have it, Joe called. He could not fault the man. Joe was attending a boring seminar--he missed his family.

They missed him.

“Hello,” Nicky mumbled his greeted sitting up in the bed trying to smile. He wanted to talk to Joe but he also wanted to sleep.

“Rough party,” Joe asked frowning, Nicky had sent him photos of the children.

“Not at all,” Nicky countered rubbing his eyes. “Mother set up a separate area for them much like Abigail.” Nicky won't like, he was jealous. They had been banished to their rooms as children. “She hired a cater with a DJ.” Joe's nodded, that sounded nice.

“Did you interrogate your mother as well,” Joe laughed as Nicky shot him a deadly look. Nicky would not apologize. “I find your over protectiveness enduring.”

“The children made several new friends,” Nicky sighed ignoring him especially when he chuckles.

Joe laughed watching Nicky shaking his head turning bright red as he blushed. Nicky did not feel any shame by the way he had acted at Abigail's party. He knew how he acted when they were children and way into their teen years. He knew how his friends had conned and lied to get their way. He could tell Joe stories of several of the so called responsible chaperones that came highly recommended that even Nicky himself had talked into doing whatever. 

He wanted to make sure the children were safe. 

“How is your seminar going,” Nicky asked watching as well as hearing Joe groan.

“According to Dr. Willis better than expected,” Joe admitted voice flat, no one was liking Betsy Willis. Nicky then realized he was in hotel his room. “Today was our short day, both Thursday and Friday go well after seven.” Nicky crinkled his face.

“Isn’t your flight at like….” Nicky gasped eyes going wide.

“Everyone else is staying until Sunday or Monday,” Joe explained his voice drained. Copley understood why he wasn’t—Betsy Willis on the other hand. “Earned a few points when I explained it’s my daughter’s fifth birthday." Woman had flocked to Joe. "Then showed the photos of you two from Nottingham.” Nicky laughed the girls had loved that tour. “Still don’t know if their comment was directed at Lyla or you….”

Betsy Willis had not been pleased when Copley had confirmed that Joe would be leaving early Saturday morning. She had instructed him to tell Joe that he needed to remain until Sunday, despite the fact Joe had stated no, well beforehand. He came early like she had told him he needed to. He had gone to the parties and the mixers as she told him to. He needed to network, he needed to meet the right people she exclaimed. He sat next to the people Andy had told him to, for her. Began the conversations like Andy had told him to despite not wanting to be anywhere near anyone here.

Joe was not missing his daughter’s birthday. 

He had not seen his children or Nicky in almost a month. He will have been sleeping in a hotel room for over two weeks at that point. Joe didn’t know how Nicky did it for as long as he did when he first moved to Bayview. Sure, the staff was polite, they were more than accommodating. Every single one of them that Joe dealt with went above and beyond what was expected of them. 

But he missed home. Joe missed sleeping in his bed with his sheets and comforter that were the perfect blended scent of him and Nicky. He missed his children not so quietly making their way through the house. The way Zander would think he was being sneaky staying up until three in the morning gaming. Or Elizabeth and Lyla barging into his room at six in the morning to jump in his bed begging for pancakes. He missed seeing Booker and Andy, and the city they all now called home. 

And he desperately missed wrapping his arms around Nicky taking in his soothing warmth and divine scent. 

One of the women, Debra, Joe knew was one of the chairs of this convention. She had sat down with Joe during breakfast a few days ago. The suddenly a few others joined them. He didn’t mind, the whole purpose of these breakfasts were to casually mingle. Debra had begun to talk about her life, and especially that she had two sons. She was older than Joe. Joe assumed the age one would expect you would be if your child was fifteen. One of the other women, Lois, was pregnant with her first. They all looked to Joe, he excitedly he told them about his children. The cooed when he showed them a photo of Lyla and Nicky. 

Debra had smiled as she stated she wouldn’t want to miss that homecoming either, Booker and Andy had laughed when he told them—but like seriously--he was that aimed at.

“Either way,” Nicky laughed being able to relate, his friends were just as taken by Joe’s attractiveness. “We can’t wait to see you.”

"Be honest," Joe demanded his tone a mock of seriousness. “How crazy did our families go with the children,” Joe asked but really he did not want to know the answer.

“Well,” Nicky laughed extending the word, Joe groan deeply. “I can almost guarantee we won’t have to worry about buying clothing for a while,” Joe nodded, he had assumed that much. “This trip did end up being better than I thought it would be.” Nicky had planned mentally for the worst.

“I am honestly surprised as well,” Joe admitted laughing, he thought Nicky would constantly be calling him upset to maybe even irate. “I am truly grateful, don’t get me wrong.”

“I Love you,” Nicky smiled softly, Joe smiled back. He could see just how tired Nicky was.

“Love you too, Habibi,” Joe whispered wanting nothing more than to touch him. “Sweet dreams my love.” Nicky nodded.

Joe knew by the time they all got back to Bayview, everyone was going to wish they could sleep for an entire week.

XOXO

Nicky sighed as he made sure that everything was packed into the cars they were taking to the plane. His father was getting Lyla settled into the car, as Elizabeth was saying goodbye to his mother. Zander was sitting next to Lykon with one of his books. Nicky smiled softly hugging his mother tightly. She started crying, Leonardo shaking his head reminding her they all needed to go. Slipping inside he made sure everyone was in secure as they started off. 

Nicky was not prepared for how much he was feeling right now.

Nicky's discovered the _surprise_ was actually kind of two surprises since it was different for Zander and the girls. His mother had arranged a tea party for the girls. Nicky knew the moment his mother told him it was going to a grand affair. She wanted to do something special for their send off. He had been to several of his mother’s tea parties growing up. He was forced to attend all of them until finally his father intervened. Thus was probably why Zander was getting to go to the Opera instead. 

His father had year around tickets to several of the theater here in Genoa, which should not be a surprise to anyone. Nicky was raised on listening to the opera as well as orchestral music, going to plays and ballets. His father would take him to both the large productions as well as the smaller local scene. As much as his mother felt it was a crucial experience for the girls to be guest of honors to a _proper_ tea party. His father felt just as passionate that Zander needed to experience the Opera.

The girls had loved the tea party.

The tea party had been a dream come true for two little girls in love with princesses. Nicky as a small boy loved going to them as much as Elizabeth had loved going to hers. Then Abigail made him her little spy, and that took the fun out of the experience. His father decided around that time Nicky should begin to engage in activities more fitting for the heir of the family. His mother as promised took as many photos as she could even hiring a coveted photographer. The other girls attending had been just as excited as Elizabeth and Lyla. Most of them daughters or granddaughters to the many groups or circles his mother was involved in. 

No one would dare say no to an invitation from Agatha Genova. Nicky assumed a few of them needed some good points with his mother, as they presented Elizabeth and Lyla with small _birthday_ trinkets. Listening to Elizabeth and Lyla gush about their party was enough for Nicky. Joe had been unsure about it but he also didn't want to insult Nicky's mother. Then after seeing the photos, and hearing how magical of a night they had Joe knew. Much like with Abigail and Natalia taking over in London, this was Agatha giving Nicky her blessing.

Zander loved the Opera. 

Lykon had never been a fan himself but did go on occasion as it was expected. Lykon got more enjoyment out of watching Zander experience everything then the Opera itself. His father’s eyes shined bright with joy all night. Zander had been on a high from the experience, never stopping asking his questions. Leonardo had no problem going into detail about the small parts that Zander could not quite understand. Zander had started out the night already vibrating. Zander wanting to make sure they got a good enough picture of him wearing the cufflinks that they could send to Abigail.

Which Nicky would find out Abigail put into a frame.

Nicky and Zander took a photo together as well, despite both of them trying to escape it. His mother of course made him send it to Joe, who later laughed at how adorable they looked. Amira had loved the photos Nicky had asked his mother to send to her as well. Agatha even went as far as to send the ones from the tea party, the various others ones she had take during the trip. The children had ending their European trip on one of the greatest highs. 

Watching the streets pass him Nicky smiled as Genoa felt so much more than it ever had before. He knew sharing this city with the children would mean opening up old wounds. Somehow though he felt like he had connected to his home and family again. The staff had fallen in love with Lyla, which did not shock Nicky at all. Saturday had been spent resting, packing, and trying to get Lykon to open up to him. He knew Lykon's mother was pushing for him to settle down, and that was not what he wanted--like at all. Yet.

The best part was how it confused the children that though they were leaving Genoa on Sunday, they would return in Bayview on Saturday. Lyla giggled, she got two birthdays.

"Nicky," Elizabeth sighed looking out the window then to him. “Are you going to miss your family,” Nicky smiled gently, Lykon huffed next to him.

“Yeah, I will miss them,” Nicky admitted watching her nod. It wasn't a lie he did missed his family. He just couldn’t live near them. “But we've always stay in contact so that helps.” Elizabeth smiled her fingers going to her new necklace.

"Nicky," Lyla chirped, Nicky grinned at how Lykon jerked. Not used to her booming voice. “Will Daddy meet us at home,” Lyla asked, Nicky shook his head sadly. 

"No he won't," Nicky told her watching her face drop. "Sorry princess,” Lyla let out a dramatic sigh pouting her lips hugging her train. Nicky knew how she felt, he wished Joe would be there too. “But Uncle Booker will be meeting us there.” Nicky laughed as he watched her perk up grinning brightly.

Taking his family’s private plane was better than going through an airport, Nicky would whole heartily agree to that. The time wasn’t much different, and he knew the children would sleep most of the flight. Lykon had been astonished by the amount of stuff that Nicky was bringing back. Like as he was loading the car up Lykon's eyes got wide as it felt like the trips were never ending for the staff. Lykon's parents came over to see Nick off, and meet the children. 

Nicky was like set on that the family trip was just Lykon's mother trying to play matchmaker again.

Nicky was happy to be going home. He would not lie it hit him hard when he realized that Bayview was home. He could not wait to fall into Joe’s bed or better yet fall into Joe's welcoming arms. Nicky had already talked to Nile. Jude had been trying to make plans for when Nicky and the children came back. Joe’s idea was to move around his exercise equipment, and set up a cot in what was the parlor/sitting room. The parlor/sitting room was a beautifully large spacious room off the living room. Unfortunately right now that room was being used as Joe’s personal gym, and storage unit for all things sports related. Andy had said she had a cot, but Jude didn’t want them to go to that much trouble. 

So Nile Freeman to the rescue. 

Nicky’s bedroom at Nile's house was where many including himself thought Trenton had planned to build their nursery. He and everyone were wrong. The small across from Nile's bedroom was the supposed nursery. Which made more sense. It would also explain why Nile literally never goes into that room unless she has to. He knew it had a twin bed, with a night stands, and a closet that could hold maybe five outfits on hangers--maybe. Nile had used it as a guest room more than once, but she never went in there otherwise. Nile was more than happy to let Jude stay there with them until it was time for him to go. 

Nile knew Andy was hoping Jude would crumble and finally come stay with her and Quynh. But Nile like Booker knew that Jude would probably sleep in Nicky's jeep before that would happen. Andy was having a hard time letting go. Nicky wondered if that was what it was like for Abigail. Andy was so scared that Jude would get hurt, or over his head by whatever situation she thought was going on. That instead of sitting down with Jude, she just stormed in declaring she was there to save him. 

Setting on the plane, Nicky looked over to the children smiling brightly. This may have been the busiest most chaotic month of his entire life, and he will never do something like this on his own again---but it was most definitely one of the greatest trips he had ever been on. 

XOXO

Jude had the small amount of stuff he had with him ready to go by the time Nicky pulled up. Booker had already told him he would take him to Nile's house once the children were settled in. Andy had tried to get Jude to let her pick him up but he was not about that. Booker wished that Jude had not inherited as much of Andy's personality as he did, but that was siblings. Jude watched amused as Booker went outside to greet Nicky and the children as they pulled up. 

Booker grinned laughing as Lyla run into his arms.

Booker swooped the little girl up, holding her tight closing his eyes for just a moment. Lyla giggled loudly as he spun her around. Booker put her down to do the same to Elizabeth. Zander welcomed his hug laughing. As much fun as they had it was clear everyone was happy to be home. Jude smiled as they hugged him too before running into the house. The men Leonardo hired began to take everything inside. Nicky instructed them where he wanted everything. Nicky had argued with his father at the time, but right now was grateful for this.

The children drug Booker and Jude off right away to begin telling their tale of their trip. 

Booker laughed as Elizabeth and Lyla started talking at the same time more than once. Jude wondered if he ever got that excited when he was their age. He watched the passionate way Elizabeth went on about what they saw in Paris, then all their tours in London. Booker laughed as Nicky laughed when she started in on the tea party. Zander started talking about the Opera showing Booker the book that Leonardo let him have from his library.

Elizabeth then swore to Booker they had an extra special gift for him. 

It took them a little bit to get Elizabeth and Lyla calmed down. Nicky started moving around first to get the bags where he needed, then to start putting stuff away. Booker helped the girls and Zander get settled back in their rooms. Art called the moment he knew that Zander was back. Nicky promised them both they could see each other later, Zander understood after he laid down. Booker happily tucked Lyla in, then tucked Elizabeth in for their nap. Nicky smiled as he watched him get conned into reading a few books.

Booker was just happy to be able to lift and carried the girls upstairs again--he had missed that.

“You survived,” Booker laughed patting Nicky on the back, as Jude laughed. “I had my doubt on if you’d make it out of Barcelona alive?” Nicky laughed, he had too.

“Actually, it was London that nearly killed me,” Nicky admitted falling on the couch with a groan rubbing his face. He wanted a nap. “My sisters in their way to show how much they love and accept this new life of mine,” Nicky chirped leaning back as Booker smiled. “Decided they wanted to help show and educate the children.” Jude understood, Andy and even Jax were like that with him. “From a Harry Potter Tour to the Changing of the Guard, then going to both Cornwall and Nottingham for private tours.” Nicky honestly didn’t know what had kept him going.

“Maybe...,” Booker laughed shaking his head, "Next year only visit one city." Nicky laughed with him.

“Next year I was thinking Ireland,” Nicky told him watching Jude laughed, Elizabeth wanted to visit there. “Or Disney World.” Booker chuckled.

"Lyla would love that," Booker agreed.

Booker soon decided that he should take Jude to Nile's house, seeing how exhausted Nicky was. Nile would be there to meet Jude and give him a key for while he was staying with them. Nicky had called her right after Booker and Jude left. She too could hear how tired he sounded, ordered him to take a nap. Nicky almost didn't want to take one, but also he felt like he had to. Nicky made sure none of them slept too long. He knew from experience it would ruin your sleep for weeks if you did. 

Waking the girls up wasn't as hard as waking up Zander, but they needed to start unpacking--Nicky shook his head there was just so much. Nicky didn’t want to tell the children he was moving in like Joe thought they should do, he wanted to ask them. If they were not ready for him to be here than he would not do it yet. Joe kept telling him that would not happen, they adored him. Nicky wanted the children to know he respected them, and he wanted to be a part of their lives.

Starting this new life with Joe was just as much about starting a life with them, and he wanted them to know he valued them.

Elizabeth had made everyone a small gift as a way to show she thought about them every day. They had bought pretty paper that she loved, then she used her washi tape to put pictures all over it creating a collage. Nicky had found some nice but not overly expensive matte frames to put each collage in. He knew that Eve and George would just melt when they go theirs. Nicky could see them putting the collage up on their wall. Nicky had watched her as she carefully made each one. 

Nicky made sure the unpack those first to make sure they survived the trip—relieved when they had---then all hell broke loose---Zander lost Booker's gift. 

Nicky was in the kitchen with Lyla on the floor who was happily coloring, she had missed this. Elizabeth was on the couch watching some movie while Zander was upstairs playing one of his game. Nicky had said Art could come over for dinner. Owen told his son he could wait to see him for a few days more. To Nicky's amusement the boys had found a loophole, their online gaming. Zander wanted to give Art his present he picked up for him. Zander had been excited when they went to Cornwall, they both had found so many things he knew Art would love. 

Few people knew that Art was named after King Arthur, his mother loved the legend and Owen had vetoed Merlin before they even knew he was a boy.

“DADDY,” they heard Elizabeth yelled from the living room, Lyla quickly stood up running into the room.

Nicky smiled as he finished what he was doing before walking into the room himself. He felt his heart almost burst as he watched Joe hugging and kissing his daughters. Listening to them giggle filled Nicky with such joy. There truly wasn't anything like a child's laughter. Zander came running down the stairs smiling widely as he hugged his father. It reminded Nicky of when he was a small boy. When his father would come home from whatever long trip he was on. He would scoop Nicky then his sisters up in his arms, making them laugh as he made jokes about their presents.

“Welcome home,” Nicky greeted smiling walking into the living room, Joe smiled brightly up at him. "How was your flight?" Joe opened his mouth to answer.

“Daddy,” Elizabeth shrieked pulling him towards the couch, Booker laughing as Nicky grinned. “Nicky's mom took us on a real boat.” Joe laughed, the ferry ride had excited Elizabeth.

“And a train,” Lyla exclaimed holding up the train Abigail gave her.

“How about we let your dad get his bags upstairs,” Nicky stated laughing, Joe watched Lyla pout as Elizabeth groaned. “While he’s doing that you three wash up for dinner," Zander squished up his face nodding. "It’s almost done.” Joe watched them scurry off, Booker was kind of impressed. Nicky looked to Booker smiling, “Stay for dinner?”

“You don't have to ask me twice,” Booker nodded, he wouldn’t turn down Nicky’s cooking.

Joe wanted nothing more than to grab Nicky the moment he walked in. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him tight and meld their bodies into one. As the children went up stairs Booker gave him a small smirk as he followed them lifting Lyla up. Joe chuckled as Nicky wrapped his arms around him. Nicky kissed him soundly on the lips both moaning at the contact. Then Nicky pressed kisses all over Joe's face muttering "I missed you." Seconds later both of them laughed as Booker came down the stairs rolling his eyes at them. Joe exhaled sharply before gabbing his bags, winking at Booker who grabbed what he couldn't.

Everyone was in agreement, it was really good to be home.

XOXO

Joe had been ready to collapse after dinner was done, Nicky would almost bet probably before. Elizabeth and Lyla were in the same boat, but Zander seemed like he could stay up for days. Nicky had both girls take a shower. Joe and Booker then happily tucked them in. Neither complaining when they got asked for more than two book. Zander had just finished his shower when Booker was getting ready to go. Zander said his goodbyes laughing as Lyla snuck downstairs for one more goodbye.

Tomorrow was her birthday, it was also Father’s Day, but sadly it was also Ana’s birthday. Booker promised Lyla he’d be over early with her birthday sweets, neither Nicky nor Joe said a word. 

Booker had told Joe that he started to see a therapist. Booker knew that Joe would assume it was because of his shooting. Party it was, or at least it started what got him to actually take that step. Booker knew what he had experienced was in his head, but he felt Ana with him that day. He heard her in his dream tell him he couldn’t leave yet. He still had so much to do in this life, and he still had another love to find. She promised to always to be with him, but their family needed him. Booker had thought it a dream, but something deep inside told him maybe—just maybe it wasn’t. 

It would definitely be in Ana's nature to do something like that, to once again force him to see his worth. 

Nicky had noticed Zander was acting weird since he came down for dinner. Though who wouldn’t, they had been gone for weeks, and then came back just in time for a sad day. Zander had such a look on his face whenever Joe and or someone talked about Ana. He was sure that of all the children he had the most memories of her. Zander had always described her as kind and beautiful. He more than once said that she was like an angel, always glowing. Joe had said that was her blond hair, but Booker whispered it wasn’t. 

Even at the end she had this glow that shined through even the darkest moments. 

“I missed your cooking,” Joe moaned happily eating his eggs, then taking a bite of his pancake.

“Hotel eggs and bacon just don’t measure up,” Nicky joked as Joe laughed shaking his head.

“Nicky do you remember which bag I put Art’s gift in,” Zander asked sitting down at the table.

“The one your grandmother bought you in Paris,” Nicky told him scooping more eggs onto plate. Zander looked up to him confused. “The strappy one that hangs down to your waist,” Zander frowned face still squished up, Nicky laughed sighing. “The one you complained made you look like a dork.” Zander nodded like that clicked.

“The ugly plaid one,” Zander grimaced recalling his forced smile when she gave it to him. Joe shot Zander a harsh look. "I lied and told her I loved it." Joe sighed thankful, his mother was sensitive when it came to presents. "I even sent her a photo like I actually went out in public with it." Joe groaned deeply looking up to Nicky who just smiled--teenagers.

“I can’t find my necklace,” Elizabeth shrieked running into the room in sheer panic.

“In your jewelry box by your nightstand,” Nicky told her watching her nod before running back off. “Next time I am making a spreadsheet of what we packed into what bag.”

Zander slumped his shoulders, he still could not remember where he packed Booker's present.

Joe laughed. He too had honestly thought of that the few times they went on trips. It was so hard to recall what they put in what bag. Joe knew they came back with more than five times what they left with too. Joe had not missed that Nicky had unpacked before he came home. Lyla climbed into her chair grinning as Nicky placed her special birthday waffles in front of her. She clapped then giggled as Nicky kissed her head wished her happy fifth birthday. 

Zander smiled brightly walking over to kiss her head too. Joe did not miss the blank look he gave their mother’s photo as he walked back to his chair. Joe had been noticing the stares a lot coming from him. He also noticed that Zander had long ago took all his photos down of his mother in his room. Joe and him talked about it. Joe knew that Rachel was a hard subject for Zander, his son was full of anger and confusion. He wanted answers as to why she left. 

It hurt beyond words that Joe could not give him the answers he sought--that closure he deserved.

Elizabeth soon was down, she finally got to show Joe her necklace that she had got for her own birthday. Joe smiled gently seeing how much she loved the precious aged heart. As Nicky stated it was beautiful, and perfect for his eldest daughter. Joe could see the pride in Elizabeth's eyes as she held it gently. None of them had miss the broken way she had stared at her mother’s photo that was by her bed last night. Nicky had not wanted to intrude on her moment with her mother. Only Elizabeth was fighting the opposite battle that Nicky thought she was fighting. 

Joe knew in that moment more than ever, it was time to let the past go.

XOXO

The rest of Sunday was calm, something that everyone really needed after the last few weeks. Andy and Quynh popped in both to give Joe a small father's day present and to spoil Lyla. George and Eve dropped by, and plans were made for next Sunday. Andy had made sure Joe knew he was not getting out experiencing his first pride next Saturday. Joe and Nicky had forgot they promised Andy and Quynh they'd go. The day came and went smoothly. 

Nicky tried working at Joe's but there just wasn't space for it. Monday morning he grabbed his bags then headed home for the first time in about a month. Nile was obviously at work, and Jude was doing whatever Jude does. He spent the day getting caught up on his class, grading the last few quizzes, and answering the few emails he had. He had one or two student he knew probably just needed the course credit. They figured this would be an easy summer class. He couldn't say they were wrong. 

Joe spent the entire day with the children. 

Joe assumed that Zander would be annoyed that he couldn’t see his friends just yet. Joe and Nicky were surprised when Zander told them they made plans at Art's for Tuesday. Nicky noticed that he didn’t go into details to why, this made him curious. Nicky knew that Art had wanted to come over Saturday so this was strange to him. But Nicky also figured that Zander would talk about whatever had happened when he was ready. 

Nicky just knew that after almost a month Joe just wanted some time with his children. 

Nicky knew how much Joe was shocked that his children had missed him like they did. It was probably every parent’s fear that their children wouldn't, especially now that Zander was fourteen. Joe knew what it was like to be fourteen. Zander was going into high school, he was growing into a young adult. Joe knew from his own experience and from his own work with teenagers that it would be natural for Zander to pull away. It filled Joe with such pride that Zander wanted to spend the day with him. 

The day reminded Joe of a year ago, before Nicky. The children giggled as Joe ordered pizza for lunch with cheesy bread and extra sauce on the side. They watched a movie with popcorn and candies as snacks. Elizabeth giggling that Nicky wouldn't like them eating this much junk food. Later they did an art project outside Zander laughing as Lyla got more paint on herself than the canvas. Andy brought dinner with Booker laughing as Zander asked where the dessert was.

Later that night Elizabeth and Lyla both expressed their high displeasure that Nicky would not be coming back like they assumed. Lyla pouted hugging her train asking if they could at least call Nicky to say goodnight. Elizabeth and Zander wanted to know why Nicky couldn't just live with them. Why did he need to live with Nile? Nicky could just live with them. Joe decided that this would be the perfect to maybe approach that subject. 

Joe smiled, seeing for maybe the first time how much his children loved Nicky.

“With Nicky moving in,” Zander started voice steady in a way that reminded Joe of his mother. "We're taking these down right?" Zander's eyes going to the photos of Rachel.

“She’s still your mother,” Joe told him softly as Zander looked away.

“Maybe we could move them into a book,” Elizabeth sighed looking at them, her eyes just as empty. “Like I did with my photos.”

“Or burn them,” Zander muttered Joe shot him a warning. "WHAT!" Joe looked at his son, then his daughter.

Zander wanted to hate her. 

Zander wanted to hate her with more than he could say but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do that. She had loved him, she had held him when he was scared, told him he was special. Even after his sisters were born she had never made him feel unwanted. She had been his mom, his hero. Though she couldn’t cook she tried so hard to make him special dinners. They would laugh when it came out disgusting, she would then call for takeout. She had kissed every cut, every scrap, he came to her with. 

She was his mother, she was his entire world, he had loved her more than anything in this world---then she left. 

She left them, she didn’t say goodbye, she just left. She didn't tell them where she was going, she just left like she was going to the store. Zander waited and waited for a letter for anything. The days turned into weeks, that turned into months, then it was a year---but no letter. No postcard or call to tell them she was okay, that she missed them. She just left them, and it seemed like they didn’t matter to her--did they ever matter? 

He wanted to believe that maybe she was just embarrassed. That maybe she didn’t know how to put into words what had been going on. 

But he wouldn't hold his breath. 

Joe had been honest with him recently about what he could. About how young they were when he was born. Zander saw the love in his father’s eyes, the same love he saw in his grandparents. He knew without a doubt that his dad would not have picked a different path. Zander didn’t know if he knew that with his mother. He didn’t want to look into her brown eyes and ask that question. He didn't want to look at her at all. He did not want to be reminded of that pain. Of how it felt to think that he wasn’t good enough for her. 

Zander didn’t hate her, he wanted to. But he honestly didn’t know what he felt for her anymore.

“Zander,” Joe scolded watching his son roll his eyes. Joe wanted to ease his pain. “Nicky wouldn’t want us to erase her memories away.” Zander nodded, no Nicky wouldn't.

“What if we want that,” Elizabeth sighed looking down to her necklace. Joe frowned feeling his heart shattering. “Grandma Eve says pictures let her feel the love she has for her family,” Elizabeth eyes went up to her mother's photo. “That when she sees the pictures it reminds her where she came from, the best moments in her life.”

“Okay,” Joe muttered kissing Elizabeth’s head looking to Zander, who looked shattered. “We’ll look into some options of making them into a book or an alum.”

Joe knew that Rachel loved their children. 

Joe never doubted that she loved them, no matter what Andy would say he knew she loved them. Joe knew their age was no excuse, he knew that she had made a choice. She choose to leave them, to leave the life they had started to build. Somewhere out there she was living a very different life than she had been here. Joe could not lie that he was curious if she was happy---did finally find what she wanted. Was the life she left this one for everything that she had ever dreamed it would be. 

Joe sighed deeply, it was time to close that door--it was time to truly move on.

"Hey dad," Zander muttered shifting back and forth. "Can I ask you a question."

Joe did not like the sound of this.

XOXO

Joe walked into the kitchen smiling as Nicky walked around writing down on a piece of paper what he wanted to pick up from the store. Elizabeth had been happy to see Nicky come back this morning. Joe laughed as Nicky shook his head seeing what they had ate the day before. Zander left not that long ago to spend the afternoon with Art and Riley. Both Joe and Nicky knew how much he had been looking forwards to that. They had an afternoon of gaming planned. 

Nicky put Lyla down for her nap. 

Joe had called him last night to discuss what he and the children talked about. Joe still felt such a heaviness in his heart. Nicky had told him he knew of several ways they could make the pictures into a scrap books. Joe admitted he did have various old cards and latter she wrote to the children. Some for birthdays, some for holidays, and some were just little notes she would put into their lunches. He knew one day the children would want to see them again. 

Nicky promised him they’d find the perfect way to create something that the children will cherish, if not now then later when they're ready.

“I talked with Andy and Booker,” Joe sighed coming to lean again the counter. Watching Nicky look towards him. “They made some good points about choosing renovating over buying a new house.” That, and Quynh had taken him to see houses---it was a nightmare.

“Seriously,” Nicky grinned feeling his heart flutter.

“I love this house,” Joe sighed looking around. This house made him feel safe. “I also know it’s larger than any home they’ll be able to show us that makes me feel what I feel here,” Nicky smiled gently cupping Joe's face. “With a little love it could be our perfect home. The one we start our next chapter in.” Nicky laughed pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He had so many ideas. “Someone from Donovan Homes will be here Friday to walk through with you. You can tell him your ideas….”

“What about you,” Nicky asked not wanting this to be just about him, he wanted this as a partnership too. "This house will belong to us both."

Quynh had taken Joe to see a few different houses that week before Miami. One of them right across the street from her and Andy's new home. Joe could not put into words what it was like going through those homes with her. Each step he took no matter how nice or perfectly they looked felt empty. He remembered the first time he walked into this house. Eve had told him she was selling her mom's house. It was in good condition but did need some work. 

Joe fell in love.

When he saw himself growing old with Nicky he saw them doing it here in this house. He could see a hundred more Christmas celebrations happening here. Pool parties, and other celebrations outside. He could imagine Nicky with the children teaching them how to cook and speak more Italian. He had visions of Nicky annoyed at him when he brought home fast food for dinner. Joe saw the girls coming downstairs in their gowns for prom or Zander brining home his first girlfriend for dinner. He saw grandchildren running around. 

This would be their home.

“Nicky the only thing I want is maybe a different area for my workout equipment,” Joe admitted thinking of the large parlor room. He never sat down to really think about what he would update or change. He had small ideas. “Maybe to make the backyard not seem so....” Joe stopped he loved his backyard it was massive but… “It's just so huge, mowing is a nightmare. It's more like a field most of the time,” Joe exclaimed, Nicky had to admit it looked like a field right now. “Definitely to get rid of that rotting shed back there. I hold my breath every time someone goes near it.”

“How about this,” Nicky stated watching Joe smile brightly. “I’ll do the initial walk through, then have them run the numbers into a report.” Joe liked where this was going. “Then we can do a walk through together. Make up a finalized plan that'll we send in.” Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe, he was excited Joe could tell. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Joe smiled leaning down to kiss him again. 

Andy had smacked Joe upside his head after he told her he basically turned down Nicky’s offer. Booker smacked him again when moments later Andy told him what Joe had done. They both understood his point, Andy knew more than anyone his view on money. Joe would sooner do without than ever accept money help from anyone, even her. He got it in his head that the only way to be successful was to dig himself into debt. Over the last few years, he had come to ask for help, but only when he desperately had to.

Andy had helped him to see that Nicky wasn’t pushing this out of malice. Booker could never see Nicky turning around and being like “well I paid for…” that just was not in his nature. What they all knew would happen if a breakup did happen was Nicky walking away. He would never take anything away from Joe. He would absolutely never do anything that would harm the children. Nicky felt connected to this house because he felt that connection to Joe and the children. 

Nicky wanted to turn this house into a home—their home--he wanted to give that gift to Joe.

Neither Andy nor Booker were saying that Nicky should be allowed an unlimited budget for this project. Andy agreed with Nicky that they should come to an agreement on the amount that was not only reasonable but that Joe was okay with. Nicky wanted to do what Nicky does, and that was heal. This house was warm, it was inviting, but it was also sad and broken. Nicky was the type of person that when something was hurting or broken he wanted to fix it, to love it. Booker knew that Joe would never find another house that he loved like he loved this house.

Joe realized that maybe this house deserved a chance to shine, like it had not shined in decades---or maybe ever.

“And my budget,” Nicky asked slowly, Joe started laughing as Nicky grinned.

“I was thinking,” Joe smiled as Nicky laughed this time kissing him lightly. “That we could wait until after your walk through to discuss the budget.” Joe wanted to see what Nicky saw without him worrying about numbers. “The whole purpose of this walk through is consulting then finalizing on our wish list.”

“That make sense,” Nicky agreed grinning leaning forward for another kiss. “But." Nicky countered because he did want Joe to have his dream house too. "I would like you today to walk through the house, write down at least five thing that are non-negotiable for you.”

“I don’t….” Joe began stopping as Nicky exhaled deeply. Joe laughed leaning forward to kiss his neck. “Fine." Nicky grinned, he did love this man. "I’ll do my best to come up with two or three.”

“Thank You,” Nicky smiled both of them looking up as they heard Zander walked in. “He hasn't even been gone two hours?”

“Owen must have cut the visit short,” Joe concluded Nicky looked at Joe. “His office building is getting renovated so he’s working from home until mid-August.” Nicky nodded.

Elizabeth came down a few minutes later wanting to know if Nicky could help her find something that they had got in Europe. Nicky told her of course he could, then smirked as he added, since her dad had a list to make. Joe laughed rolling his eyes but accepting the pad and paper from him. He sort of already told Nicky a few items that he would say were probably non-negotiable. He wanted a better space for his exercise equipment, and the children’s sport stuff. 

Right now, all that stuff stayed in the parlor room---which wasn't ideal if he was honest. 

Then there were the two rooms off the kitchen, they were in rough shaped with a smell. He didn’t know what he would use them for but making them an actual space would be nice. Nicky had guessed they were a bathroom and laundry room. Joe would honestly love for them to a bathroom again. it would be nice if the guest didn’t have to go all the way upstairs for the restroom like now. He didn’t like to use this as a pantry just because it had a smell. Usually they kept the door closed, using it as storage. 

Then of course there was the corner that had a table with a bench. Joe had loved it on sight, and he did know that it would get use now. Elizabeth and Lyla were always in the kitchen with Nicky. The bench was already broke when he looked at the house. The table falling apart not even a few months after they moved in. He had wanted to buy another but Rachel said there was no need they had a formal dining room. She put a shelving unit there instead. 

Then there was the back porch as you went outside to the backyard. This was also the entrance to the basement, which e found weird. But Eve suspected the basement wasn't original to the house. Eve has said the basement space had been a small apartment according to her mother. It had all the makings of a studio type apartment from what Joe could see. Joe would love to do something to patch the porch, there were soft spots in areas. Right now, it was just a mess with his art supplies and the children outside gear. 

He was sure Nicky could find a better way to use this porch.

The backyard and outside area was probably the only real non-negotiable area in his mind, like everything else he could wait on. The backyard was massively big, in ways too big. Everyone commented on how it was like having a field of their own. You could fit a small house or garage back here and there would still be room for the children to have a good size play area. Joe had visions of wanting a pool, he even checked into it once just for fun. He grinned laughing as he wrote down pool with question mark. The patio area needed to be fixed up, the furniture had been here when they moved in. 

That shed needed to go, he had nightmares of it falling on Lyla or Elizabeth; Booker had it blocked off. 

Going around he thought about the changes he had wanted to make to the garage. It was a two-car garage, but they had always been a one car household. It held almost all their junk and stuff they didn’t use. He didn’t even know what was in there anymore. He had been looking at remote doors for a while, but the price was more than he could spend at the time. He marked it down as a consideration that maybe they could look into. Joe knew that some if not all of these would most likely be on Nicky’s list too, but it made him feel good that Nicky cared to know what he wanted.

Looking at the list, just figured it would be a bad idea to maybe write down a few ideas he had played with over the years. 

XOXO

Nicky watched Joe take the pen and paper with a sly smile. He knew that once Joe started to look around he would find things he may not realized right now. Small little things at first that he would like to see updated or repaired. Nicky wanted Joe to do this on his own, not looking to him for what he wanted. Joe just made it clear to Nicky right now, that he would go along with whatever Nicky desired. What Nicky desire most was to make this their home, but functional.

Nicky wanted to make sure they used the space in the best way possible. With Nicky moving in there would be more stuff, his parents kept a lot of his stuff in storage. Then of course there was the children. Zander was a teenager, Elizabeth was going into her teen years. They needed their own space. Nicky wanted this house to serve them for years. He wanted this to be their forever home. Maybe be something they could hand down one day like Pearl was to Zac. 

It didn’t take Nicky long to help Elizabeth, well that wasn’t fully true. Elizabeth was eleven and Lyla had just turned five a few days ago, one would not expect a perfectly clean organized room. The room was a good size, to be truthful bigger than his room at Nile’s house. This whole house had large spacious rooms, it was one of the best features about this house. The issue was that you had two little girls who both had a lot of stuff, who both had acquired even more stuff, living together in one space. 

Walking through the Jack and Jill bathroom Nicky peeked into Zander’s room to see him lying on the bed. He noticed the present that Zander had got Art toss on his desk. At first Nicky thought maybe he didn’t give it to him because Riley was there, but something told Nicky that was not the case. Something had been off with Zander for a couple day, and Nicky could not figure out what it was. Zander looked up as Nicky knocked on the door. 

Zander sat up giving him permission to enter, Nicky shut the door to the bathroom.

“Did something happen at Art’s house,” Nicky asked gently taking a sit in his uncomfortable desk chair.

“I thought it was just going to be us,” Zander sighed face frowning deeply, Zander knew Art did to. “But their girlfriends came over.”

“Girlfriends,” Nicky repeated a little confused, he had no idea there were now girlfriends. “I didn't know that Art had a girlfriend?”

“He started seeing this girl sometime last week,” Zander explained eyes going to his gift then quickly to Nicky. “I just felt, like, weird being there,” Weird was an understatement, when he arrived the girls were already there. Made sure Zander knew they were not pleased he had come over. “I left.”

“Did you tell Art or Riley you were leaving,” Nicky asked, he had been here many times with Lykon.

“Yeah,” Zander shrugged. Nicky wanted to take his hurt away, wanted to make him feel better. “Nicky?” Zander looked up then at his door uncomfortable then back at him. Recalling his attempt to talk to Joe last night. “Dad gets so weird when I mention girls?”

Nicky knew that from experience. He knew that Joe wanted Zander to be a normal teenager. He wanted him to go through all the same experiences his friends went through. But Joe had been a teen-parent, he had made that mistake and he wanted more for his son. He wanted him to go to college anywhere he wanted, he wanted him to travel and explore the world. So Joe did get weird when Art or Riley would bring up a girl that liked Zander. 

No one could fault him, and it wasn’t like Joe was overly strict either. Joe just wanted his children to be able to be children.

Andy and Booker were no better than Joe either, but they try. Zander had attempted to talk to them too, but they got just uneasy as Joe did--maybe worse. Zander had taken the health class that was required in sixth grade. Joe had sat down with him and they had open conversations during that class. Zander by the end of it wanted to die, as Joe wanted to discuss everything they went over. But Zander did realize that he could always come to Joe if he needed. The issue was that when he did, Joe tried too hard to be understanding and supportive. 

Art laughed mainly because he was jealous, Owen avoided the subject completely. 

“I don’t think I like girls,” Zander confessed weakly. He knew he didn’t like them like Riley and Art liked them. “I think I have a crush on Art, but…..” Nicky nodded moving his chair closer watching Zander look at him eyes terrified. “He’s going to hate me isn’t he.”

“No,” Nicky told him wiping Zander's tears away. “But there is no way to magically fix this,” Nicky explained, smiling gently watching Zander nod as he wiped more tears off. “Not going to lie to you, it’s going to be awkward,” Nicky would never lie to him or sugarcoat. He watched Zander shoulders slump defeated. “It’ll going to be super weird until it's not,” Zander face looked miserable. "You may need to take some space and not talk for a while.” Nicky remembered him and Lykon, he had thought he lost him. “I’ve been through this too, and I promise you'll make it through.”

“Lykon,” Zander guessed watching Nicky nod.

“One day he told me he liked me as more than a friend,” Nicky sighed recalling how much he wanted to like him back, but never felt what Lykon felt. “We were sixteen, and he didn’t talk to me for weeks afterwards,” Nicky had never felt more alone than in those weeks. “I thought I had lost him, then one day I got a message asking if I was free to hang out.”

“That sounds awful,” Zander grumbled not sure he wanted that, Nicky laughed.

“It was,” Nicky admitted watching Zander exhale sharply. " Back then." Nicky quickly added. “Now though, we’re better friends because of it.” Zander nodded Nicky knew it wasn’t that simple. “I’m not saying you have to tell him, that decisions is up to you." Zander smiled sadly. "But you can’t hold it against him either.” Zander nodded again, he was not feeling better.

Zander knew that it hurt just knowing Art would never see him like Zander saw him. Nicky kissed the top of his head, watched Zander fall on his bed again. As he walked out he watched Zander moved under his covers. Nicky recalled being that love struck teenager for someone who would never look at you like you wanted them to. The agony of feeling so much for someone who usually didn’t even know you were alive. How you thought that one person would be your one and only true love. Only to find out later you had no idea what love really was back then. 

Being with Joe had taught Nicky more about love than any other relationship he had been in. Not just the love that he shared with Joe either. That love was like a burning flame, it consumed Nicky in ways that no love had in his past. Just thinking about Joe made him feel all warm and fuzzy, he didn’t need him to be around. When he closed his eyes, he could feel Joe around him like a tingle-pickle under his skin. It was growing too. He still felt that lust that he had seeing him for the first time across the pub. But now it was mixed with so many emotions Nicky found it hard to put into words. 

Being with Joe had taught him a different kind of selfless love. That kind you only know when children are involved. That need to protect, to keep them safe, to make sure they are love. Right now, he wanted to make it better for Zander. He wanted to tell him it would be alright. He didn’t want him to get his heartbroken or be humiliated like Lykon was. Nicky hated that he had done that to someone he cared for. Nicky hadn’t been prepared, didn't know what he knew now. 

He wanted to hug Elizabeth until all her insecurities went away, until she knew how special she was. He wanted Lyla to never have another nightmare, to never feel that heart shattering horror. 

Nicky had not been prepared for how weak and helpless loving them made him at time, but he wouldn’t change it either.

“Good Afternoon,” Art greeted as Nicky opened the door smiling at him. “Is Zander here?”

“He just laid down in his room,” Nicky explained watching Art nod. Nicky could see he was a little nervous. “I’m sure he won’t mind if you and Riley….”

“It’s just me,” Art told him softly with a shrug.

“Go on,” Nicky smiled at him softly. Art smiled brightly before he ran up the stairs.

There was no way you could pay him to be a teenager again.

A few minutes later he heard giggles then Art laughter in delight coming from upstairs. Nicky assumed Zander gave him his gift. Nicky went into the kitchen as Elizabeth came downstairs to complain they were being too loud. Nicky laughed telling her to go get her stuff she could go with him to the store. Lyla stumbled down stairs rubbing her eyes asking if she could go too. Nicky frowned it was clear that the boys had woke her up. Nicky nodded before telling her to go get her shoes. 

Laughing as she wobbled off still obviously sleepy.

Nicky did one more looked around the kitchen making a list of meal until they went over to George and Eve's on Sunday. Eve wasn't feeling the best according to George, Nicky knew it was probably because Stanley didn't come home when he said he would. They knew he had gone to do some work in Mexico. He called George apparently upset one of his roommate had brought someone there. Someone that drugged them then stole everything. George had sent him money, but he wouldn't be in Bayview for a couple more days. 

So Nicky told Eve they would host Fourth of July this year that would be the following weekend. 

"Came up with some ideas I see," Nicky smiled as Joe placed the pad down, Joe blushed looking away. "The girls and I are going to go pick up a few things from the store." Joe nodded looked up as he heard Zander and Art. "Long story short, I believe Art is most likely staying over tonight."

"Did something happen earlier," Joe asked frowning Nicky smiled at him gently. 

"Nothing like you are thinking," Nicky promised him not wanting to break Zander's trust, but also Joe was his parents. "Riley and Art have girlfriends," Joe nodded Zander had mentioned that yesterday. "I am going to assume that Riley probably invited the girls over for their gaming day," Joe could see that, it wouldn't be the first time. "Or the girls might have assumed they were invited."

"That's why Zander came home so earlier," Joe realized looking up to their sounds shaking his head. "It's never a good feeling to be the third or god forbid the fifth wheel," Joe grumbled remembering all the times he had been that person. Rachel never went out. "It's even worse when you don't know you're going to be that extra wheel."

"I would not want to be a teenager again," Nicky laughed going back to his grocery, Joe smiled gently.

"You know more don't you," Joe asked watching Nicky carefully, Nicky looked up to him. His smile faltering as Joe looked at him. 

Zander had asked if they could talk last night, and Joe had not been prepared. When Zander asked if he could ask Joe a questions he never thought it would be about dating. Joe knew he made a mistake, he made a lot of mistake. Mistakes that had him hitting his head on the table. Nicky had told him he needed to relax, he needed to just breathe. When he tried talking to him again he made the same mistaken. It was like Joe mind could not stop, so his mouth did not stop. He just kept talking until finally they both just quit---by then Zander just wanted him to go away.

Joe loved that Zander had people he could count on. He felt blessed that Andy and Booker loved his children as much as they loved him. People would tell them all to their faces that Joe was a pathetic idiot. That they should have just got rid of the baby. That if Rachel didn't want to end the pregnancy he should have pushed for adoption, their lives were ruined now. They both had been called names that he had never heard of. Blacklisted by too many groups, some of which now want to use him as a success story. His mother had been the reason he had not failed, he knew he owed her for that. 

Joe found peace in that Zander now had Nicky. Someone who loved and connected with him on a level that made Joe a little jealous. Joe knew it was because when Zander asked him a question he didn't become a rambling mess. Joe found that he trusted Nicky to know when to come to him, and when not to. It filled Joe with pride that Zander trusted Nicky like he trusted Joe or Booker. Joe wanted them to be a family. 

"It's okay Nicky," Joe assured him softly.

"If it were something serious I'd tell you," Nicky swore walking over to Joe. Joe smiled as Nicky took his face into his hand. "He just needs to find the words first," Joe nodded, this felt natural somehow. Like Nicky had always been here, wit him. "Sometimes you...." Nicky tried to find the words, then starting laughed. "Baby you try too hard. Sometimes he just needs to talk." Joe laughed with him.

"I get nervous," Joe shinned, this was new to him. He wanted to do this right, he wanted to be better than his mother. "This was easier when his biggest problem was Elmo or Spiderman bandaids." Nicky laughed kissing him soundly.

"Next time...," Nicky sighed wrapping his arms around Joe's shoulders. "Maybe let him talk first," Joe smiled before leaning down to connected their lips soundly.

Elizabeth ran upstairs to grab her shoes from her room, pulled her back rolling her eyes at her brother. She could hear them talking and moving around his room loudly. She had no idea why boys had to be so loud when they moved. It was like neither of them could walk across the room without stomping or dropping something that sounded like a big book. She then sucked in a breath when she realized they were probably wrestling around as they seemed to like to do.

Lyla stumbled into the room rubbing her eyes as she forced herself to be more awake. Elizabeth watched as she shot a dirty look towards their brother's room, who they al knew woke her up. Elizabeth walked over helping Lyla put her sandals on. She than tired her hair back like hers before taking her hand to led her downstairs. Both girls rolling their eyes as Zander and Art come falling out of the room. Walking down the stairs Elizabeth skipped into the kitchen. 

"DAD," Elizabeth shrieked face squished up gross walking into the kitchen to see them kissing, Lyla giggled an ewww, covering her eyes.

"We're off to the store," Nicky laughed as Joe blushed. Zander and Art walked into the kitchen, most likely looking for snacks. "You boys want anything?" both of them shook their heads no, Nicky stared at them disbelieving. "We only have orange juice." Zander sighed looking at Art who shrugged.

"Soda," Zander stated more as question smiling as Nicky nodded writing it down. "Can you pick up some good snacks too?"

"Depends," Nicky told him as Zander looked at him curious. "Can you pick up the mess you made in the bathroom?"

"How do you know the mess is mine," Zander quipped smiling at him innocently.

"Because everything on the floor I bought you in London," Nicky countered just as sweetly making Joe laugh. Zander nodded smiling. "Your dad will text me when it's finished, if it's not done by the time we leave the store you get apples and plain yogurt."

"Come on," Art laughed pulling Zander's hand towards the way of the upstairs. "I'll help, between the two of us it'll be done by the time he gets there." Zander grumbled as Art drug him off.

"Have fun," Joe smiled at Nicky who laughed shuffling the girls towards the front door. "Don't let them con you into anything!"

Joe laughed shaking his head as he heard his girls yell "we won't." This really was something he could get used to. This felt right, him and Nicky felt right. 

XOXO

Nicky sighed as he looked at the food in front of him, he knew it was enough food for everyone. They had dropped the girls and Zander off yesterday after the family portion of the Pride Festival. The girls and Zander all had fun at the parade. Then even more at the actual festival Zander had loved the live music, they had walked along the vendors picking up a few trinkets and art here and there. Zander had talked with a teens group getting more information. 

George had told them Eve was not up for hosting today, so Nicky took it over. Nicky also assured George they could do next weekend as well. Stanley had got in alright, but it was clear he was still shaken up by the whole ordeal. The children had enjoyed spending time with him last night, and Lyla got to take her birthday photo. Nicky knew that Eve felt guilt that Lyla’s birthday wasn’t being celebrated in the same way that Zander and Elizabeth’s was this year. 

Nicky assured her she would never notice. Lyla had spent weeks in Europe where she had been spoiled at every turn by everyone. 

Nicky could not imagine how hard it must be for any of them during this time. Booker found comfort in Lyla sharing Ana’s birthday. Nicky wanted to say that since his shooting the man had seemed more at peace then he knew him to be. Almost like something had been lifted by the experience. He wondered if almost dying had made him realize how much he wanted to live. That maybe in those moments he realized the pain his leaving this world would cause those that loved him.

Joe had spent some time with Jude yesterday as Nicky was dropping the children off. The poor young man was having some kind of self-crisis. The best part to Nicky was that Zander finally got his talk with Joe. Nicky had been there by Joe’s request. He was shocked to see neither had been lying when they said that Joe would ramble when he started to get nervous. It was usually on nothing, just words coming out of his mouth. It took a few times for Joe to relax enough to really hear what Zander was saying. 

Nicky’s didn’t want to intrude on this moment, this was between father and son. 

"Nicky tells us you'll be renovating,” Eve smiled accepting the lemonade from Joe.

“After several conversations we both realized this is the house we want for our home," Joe confirmed smiling as Nicky walked out holding plates of food. "Nicky did the initial walk through with Donovan Homes giving our wish list on Friday,” Eve looked at Nicky eager.

“Randall promised he’ll have the estimated bid of the work to me by Tuesday or Wednesday,” Nicky stated excitedly placing the food down for everyone with small plates. “Then Joe and I are going to walk through the house together." Eve looked to George who grinned as Nicky took a seat. "We'll make the final decisions on what renovations we want to happen before our meeting with the team on Friday.”

“This is exciting,” Eve clapped looking at the house.

“it is,” Quynh smiled putting her glass down. “But the beautiful newly already renovated five-bedroom house across the street from us went back on the market yesterday.” Joe smiled shaking his head as Andy laughed.

"Let it go," Joe smiled at her watching her sighed dramatically.

Quynh had been pushing that house from the moment Joe had told them they were going to move into together. Just like Andy and Quynh's house that house had been completely restored from the roof to the foundation. Joe had walked through it with her just after Nicky and the children left for Barcelona. To say it was stunning would be the biggest understatement of the year. The floors were gorgeous, the rooms weren’t as big as Joe's current house but still a good size. The master bedroom had an extra-large walk-in closet and spacious master bathroom he knew Nicky would kill for. 

The moment Joe walked into the kitchen he knew that Nicky would have been in love. The entire kitchen matched, it was crisp and clean with an island that Joe was even a little jealous of. The backyard was not meant for children though. It was a garden, he had no idea whatever the flowers were. It was beautiful, so were the statues and fountain--but he had children. He needed a backyard not a garden. The basement was in better condition than his sure but for the cost of this house Joe would assume it would be at least half finished. 

Walking out of that house Joe knew that there was only one house he wanted.

“Eve do you still have that friend who makes scrap books professionally,” Joe asked gently watching Eve look up confused. “I was thinking of making a book for the children.”

“Of their European trip,” George asked taking a bite of whatever Nicky had put in front of them.

“Of Rachel,” Joe explained watching everyone look at him, their faces drop. “With her photos, the various cards and notes she wrote them.” Eve nodded smiling gently, Joe could see the anger in Andy’s eyes. “They asked me to remove them," Even sighed, she had long ago moved hers out of sight. "Actually Zander wanted to burn them.” Andy and George laughed softly, he took after Andy and Amira all right. “I want them to be somewhere in case one day they want to see them again.”

“You are a good man Yusuf al-Kaysani,” Booker stated patting Joe on the shoulder as everyone nodded.

Joe had brought them together again to talk about the photos, this time he had Lyla with him. Lyla just kept shrugging, sometimes he wondered how this all really affected her. Lyla had no memories of her mother, all she knew was that she left. It broke Joe's heart that Elizabeth thought Lyla had the better deal. Zander was set on wanting the pictures to burned to ash. Joe knew he was angry. He also knew that his anger was justified, but one day he would want them again.

Maybe? Joe hoped. 

After Nicky walked with Donovan Homes, Nicky and Joe along with the children went for an hour session with the therapist. Joe nor Nicky wanted the children to feel like Nicky was taking her place. Like they had to choose between him or her. Afterwards Joe decided that he would talk to Eve about making a scrap book. He had everything in a box already, they would go around collecting her photos when it came time. By then they would probably be renovating anyways. 

The therapist and Joe made a future appointment for afterward they take the photos down. This was going to be an emotional time for all of them, though right now Zander thinks it'll be freeing. He is focused on his anger, and that is a rough place to be. Nicky wanted to be delicate, wanted to handle this as gently as they could. Allow the children the control they needed to handle this situation. The last thing anyone wanted was for them to feel powerless or weak.

“Jace,” Elizabeth greeted happily waving giddy before running back inside. Jace looked to Joe who laughed. 

“She made everyone a gift,” Nicky explained to Jace who nodded laughing taking a seat.

“I still haven’t got mine,” Booker faked a pout, getting a laugh out of Andy.

“That’s because someone can’t remember where they packed it,” Nicky said loudly, everyone's eyes going to Zander who shrugged.

“I would have sworn I put it with Art’s present,” Zander told them watching Joe shake his head. Elizabeth was worried they left it in Genoa, but no one had seen it there. “Or maybe I put it with….” Zander began to mutter face in a daze. “I know where it is!” Zander shot up running towards the house

“Hello,” Jude greeted walking in the backyard with Stanley. “Woah!” Jude stutter as Zander ran past him almost knocking him into Stanley.

“Alexander!” Joe yelled exhaling deeply, then looking to Jude. “Sorry Jude,” Joe apologized rubbing his face shaking his head. “Apparently once you reach the teen stage in your life you forget all basic manners.”

Eve laughed, she wanted to tell him this was nothing, but she bit her tongue smiling fondly--she knew people said that all the time. 

Lyla crawled into Nicky’s lap smiling as Nicky made her a small plate to munch on. Booker was handling the grille today with the plan for Nicky to do it next weekend. They both wanted George and Joe to relax since this was also acting as the Father’s Day celebration. George still felt bad that Lyla seemed to have got cheated. Both Zander and Elizabeth got parties with their dinners. He felt like Lyla wasn't get celebrated like they did. He knew that Joe disagreed. 

It was always their wish that Lyla's birthday day be special for her. George sometimes feels like Ana brought Lyla into their lives when they needed her the most. There was no argument that Lyla's birth save Booker's life. He never wanted that little girl to carry the weight of Ana's loss. This year for some reason they were all struggling with their loss of Ana harder than years in the past. Stanley had guessed that maybe because of Booker’s shooting. 

They had almost lost him. 

Eve had been praying he would leave the force, or maybe would have to due to medical reasons. Booker had too much of George in him to ever just walk away from the job though. The only solace Eve had was that he was desk bound for a while. He would spend all next week in long training courses learning the system he would start to train everyone on. George of course reminded her as a way to prepare her, by October he would be back to full duty. That terrified her. 

Jace smiled as Elizabeth handed him his gift. He looked down to the handmade collage that he knew that Elizabeth had made for him. Jace knew this was coming as Joe told him, but it still warmed his heart. The complete innocence of a child, the way they just gave without thinking of the gain. Zander ran out smiling widely as he held up what looked like another present. This one neatly wrapped. Elizabeth clapped excitedly as Lyla jumping out of Nicky’s lap running to Booker. 

Booker laughed as Lyla climbed into his lap giggling. 

Booker became suspicious when Eve gave him one of her classic grins, she knew something. The paper it was wrapped in wasn’t anything overly special. It was nice wrapping paper he knew that by the texture. But it gave away no reason why his was wrapped so special. He looked to Andy who smiled softly. He could tell by the weight and shape it was a frame, or at least it felt like one, but it was larger. Zander came to stand by him smiling as Booker exhaled deeply. 

Nicky knew that Zander would get into it once Booker started opening it.

Booker stopped gasping, Andy and Joe looked at each other then the children smiling. 

It was a gorgeous dual frame. On one side was the picture Booker had given to Eve to hang up. It was taken just weeks before his parents shipped him off to Barcelona for the first time. His nanny took the photo to hang up, claiming his mother wanted it but he knew that was a lie. He kept the photo to remind him of when he had hope. When the world seemed bigger and brighter before his parents broke his heart too many times. Ana had loved how innocent and sweet he looked. Eve hung it next to a picture of Ana when she was the same age. 

The second was of all three children in the same spot, in Paris, eyes shining bright as the sun set in the background.

“Grandma Eve sent a copy of your photo to Nicky's parents house,” Elizabeth explained smiling brightly at him. Booker looked up at her smiling softly. “Nana made us a copy of ours before we left.” Elizabeth pointed to theirs.

“Aunt Abigail helped us find the frame,” Zander added grinning as Booker admired the frame.

“Do you like it,” Lyla asked looking up to him. Booker nodded, at first too overcome to form words to speak. 

“I love it,” Booker whispered leaning down to kiss the top of Lyla’s head.

“That background is gorgeous,” Stanley stated looking at the pictures, he always wanted to visit Europe.

“Paris is so pretty,” Elizabeth exclaimed Booker laughed nodding. They all knew how much she loved that city. “Nicky said we can go back in a few years.”

“What was your favorite city,” Stanley asked looking to Zander who smiled softly. He didn't even need to think about it. 

“Genoa,” Zander admitted surprising Joe, he would have guessed Barcelona, but that didn’t surprise Nicky.

“How about you,” Jude asked Lyla who grinned widely, Nicky and Joe knew her answer before she muttered the words.

"The Trains,” Lyla told him eyes wide with amazement, Jude laughed.

Soon Booker was at the grille making the hamburgers, sausages and hot dogs. Nicky and Eve were inside making the rest of the sides as Jude and Stanley played with the children. Nile showed up soon after apologizing stating that she had to go into work. She was settling into her new position, which she thanked Booker for. She knew that his acceptance of her was made people like Larry accept her too. She felt a sense of unity and brotherhood that she had not had since she left the marines. 

Joe stood up watching his backyard in awe as food was being brought out, and everyone started running about. 

Quynh was making a plate for Elizabeth laughing as she kept trying to get her to go for the sweets first. George already had Lyla sitting next to him eating promising her she could have another hotdog after she finishes her first one. Joe smiled as Andy stole a few cookies for Zander and Elizabeth putting them on their plates getting glares from Eve and Quynh. Nile and Jace started helping Nicky bring out the last of the food and chairs from inside. Jude and Stanley helping Booker as they brought the last of the meat, grilled potatoes and corn to the table.

It was loud, everyone talking and moving about in different directions, almost on the edge of pure chaos, but all Joe felt was family. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has so much renovation happening for both Joe/Nicky and Nile, because from my personal experience when one starts renovations so does everyone, lol. Maybe that's only true for my friend group.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday for this series (These are randomly picked lol)  
> Zander: January 13  
> Andy: March 17  
> Joe: April 7  
> Booker: April 14  
> Elizabeth: May 25  
> Lyla: June 20  
> Nicky: August 13  
> Nile: October 16  
> Quynh: October 25


End file.
